Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader
by Mafersstar
Summary: Anakin, es un niño de 9 años de edad, que ha sido secuestrado por el mayor líder de los sith; pero al paso de los años, el maestro del mal lo manipuló para hacer de él su arma incondicional, ya que Anakin, es el elegido de la Fuerza para traer el equilibrio a la galaxia, aunque a esa edad no lo supiera. Lo que no ve el Emperador, es que el corazón de Anakin no está del todo roto.
1. Capítulo 1: Recuerdos malignos

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos malignos

Narrador Darth Vader:

"Watto: - ¡Anakin, Shmi vengan acá! Aquí hay alguien, que viene a verlos - gritó mi antiguo dueño, antes de convertirme en lo que soy.

Anakin: - ¿Quién es, quién es? - grité emocionado, nadie nos venía a visitar desde que estamos en Tattoine como esclavos y cuando llegué a donde estaba Watto, me quedé serio ante la persona que estaba ahí; era un hombre mayor, con cara amable, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ocultaba algo más en su forma de ser, que me daba miedo, aunque yo no sabía porqué.

Shmi: - ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó mi madre no muy convencida.

XX: - Soy alguien, que vino a liberarlos de esta miserable vida - dijo seguro y volteándome a ver, yo no estaba tan seguro de lo que significaba, aunque me alegraba el hecho de que ya no seríamos esclavos y que, por fin, podría vivir con mi madre en paz; pero jamás me imaginé, lo que sucedería después de que ese hombre firmara nuestra "supuesta libertad" con Watto.

Anakin: - ¿Señor, a dónde vamos? - le pregunté emocionado a ese hombre.

XX: - Vamos a casa, les voy a mostrar en dónde van a vivir, mientras termino unos asuntos para liberarlos de este mundo - yo me había emocionado tanto, que parecía un sueño hecho realidad; pero todo cambió, cuando a las dos horas después de haber llegado a una nave espacial más grande, el señor que nos trajo nos llevó directo a nuestra celda de detención y en lugar de dejarme con mi madre, nos separó. En ese momento, no había entendido ¿por qué? pero al pasar del tiempo, él fue llegando para torturarme con sus rayos que provenían de sus manos - levántate niño, a ver si sabes defenderte - y volvía a lanzarme sus rayos - tus intentos de hacerte el fuerte, no servirán de nada para evitar el sufrimiento - y así se pasaban los días, meses hasta que logró por fin, su objetivo."

Darth Sidious: - ¿Estás listo, Darth Vader? - dijo mi ahora maestro sith, porque después de años de tortura y de ser obligado a seguir sus órdenes, me tuve que pasar al lado oscuro de la Fuerza; ya que no me quedaba nada, por lo que pudiera sentir amor o por lo que luchar, para que el bien prevaleciera.

Darth Vader: - Sí, maestro - yo estaba vestido con un uniforme negro, lleno de controles para mantener la respiración constante dentro de la máscara que traía puesta; desde que mi madre murió, mi mundo ya no tiene sentido, ni siquiera podía sentir el corazón ya que había sido consumido por la fuerza del mal o al menos eso creía.


	2. Capítulo 2: La boda

Capítulo 2: La boda de Darth Vader y la Senadora Amidala

Narrador Padmé:

Estaba en la iglesia de Courusant, esperando mi sentencia final, ya que hoy era el día, en que yo me iba a convertir en la esposa del hombre más nefasto de la galaxia, Lord Vader; que a pesar de todo, es un lord sith y es el que hace que todo el mundo, obedezca a las leyes del Emperador. Si me estoy casando ahora, no es porque esté enamorada de él; sino porque Lord Sidious, osea el Emperador, me obligó a hacerlo o sino destruiría mi planeta natal y yo no iba a permitirlo, pero claro, ¿a quién de ellos, le iba a preocupar en lo más mínimo el bienestar de mi planeta, más que a mí? Ya que estos dos, son más fríos que el hielo, todavía puedo recordar cuando el Emperador, me hizo llamar a su oficina para presentarme a mi futuro marido.

Sacerdote: - Darth Vader, ¿acepta usted a Padmé Amidala Naberrie, como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el sacerdote que nos estaba casando en ese momento, lo que se me hizo raro, es que Darth Vader, no respondió de inmediato sino que se tardó unos minutos en responder - ¿Lord Vader? - y en eso, reaccionó porque se escuchó la respiración de la máscara que traía puesta.

Darth Vader: - Sí...acepto - dijo con su voz mecánica que tanto odiaba.

Sacerdote: - Y usted Padmé Amidala, ¿aceptas a Lord Vader, como tu legítimo esposo, prometes respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas y hasta que la muerte los separe? - mientras lo decía, yo no podía evitar sacar lágrimas, porque no quería hacer esta tarea, pero no tenía opción.

Padmé: - Sí...acepto - y cerré mis ojos, sin dejar de ver al frente.

Sacerdote: - Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer - y todo el mundo nos aplaudió con felicidad, pero yo no podía sentirme feliz por ningún motivo y de Vader, yo no sabía si él podía sentir siquiera algo, porque siempre parecía un robot sin emociones. Después de terminar todo el ritual religioso, salimos sobre la plataforma, para saludar a todo el público que nos felicitaba; pero tuve que fingir estar feliz para no decepcionar a la gente y así, nos pasamos todo el camino hasta llegar al salón de recepción para la celebración, aunque estaba claro que yo no tenía nada que celebrar.

Reportero 1: - ¿Darth Vader, es cierto que entre ambos existe la posibilidad de unir una sociedad entre Naboo y Courusant? - preguntó uno de los reporteros, la verdad, ya me dolía mucho la cabeza de ver tanta luz de las cámaras.

Reportero 2: - ¿Señora Vader, es cierto que su relación con Vader es de puro interés? - la verdad, es que ya no quería responder a ninguna pregunta, que lo único que quería era llegar a mi nuevo hogar y encerrarme para siempre, pero de repente contestó Vader.

Darth Vader: - Mi esposa, no va a responder a ninguna de sus molestas preguntas - eso, me dejó con la boca abierta, que hasta subí mi cabeza para ver su máscara y de ahí, nos dirigimos a la mesa donde nos pasaríamos el resto del día; en eso, vimos llegar al Emperador hipócrita como siempre.

Emperador Palpatine: - Queridos amigos, hoy me encuentro aquí con ustedes, porque quiero brindar, por la reciente unión de mi gran amigo Lord Vader y la Senadora Amidala - y todos levantaron sus copas para brindar - y ahora, hay que festejar porque sea una larga y próspera vida de matrimonio - y todos nos aplaudieron.

Darth Vader: - Le aconsejo que se vaya acostumbrando a esta vida senadora, por su propio bien - y me ofendió su comentario, como podía insinuar que "yo", pudiera acostumbrarme ante esa situación tan vil en la que él me metió, seguramente por su ambición a gobernar la galaxia sin objeciones.

Padmé: - Es para ti tan fácil decirlo - dije murmurando, mientras recibíamos las felicitaciones de todos los invitados, aunque creo que sí me escuchó.

Darth Vader: - No, para mí tampoco, es fácil tener que fingir, ante tanta gente que nada más quiere ganarse nuestra confianza - dijo cuando estuvimos solos y de repente, vi que el Emperador llamó con una seña a Vader - disculpe por un momento senadora, tengo que resolver una petición del Emperador - yo lo único que hice, fue asentir sin voltear a verlo.

(Mientras en el pasillo)

Darth Vader: - ¿Sucede algo, maestro? - preguntó tranquilo Vader.

Darth Sidious: - Más te vale, que cumplas con tu cometido Vader y sobre todo, necesito que convivas con los invitados, porque si no, van a creer que todo esto fue por interés y no por una unión verdadera - dijo molesto - no quiero errores Vader, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero que destruyas la virginidad de esa senadora, pronto.

Darth Vader: - Así será, maestro - dijo sin emoción alguna - (tengo que proteger a esta senadora de algún modo, no puedo permitir que ella pierda lo más importante que es su virginidad, por los caprichos de mi maestro; no entiendo porque siento esto, si ya no era así desde hace mucho tiempo) - y se alejó, para regresar a la fiesta.

(De regreso en el salón)

Faltaba una hora, para terminar esta tortura e irnos de aquí, pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera sé para qué quería irme, si lo que iba a pasar, es que iba a tener mi noche de bodas con el monstruo de mi marido y no sé qué tanto hablaba con el Emperador, seguro se trataba de que tenía que convencerme de acostarme con él a la fuerza o algo parecido. Luego de estar fingiendo, ser la mujer más dichosa de la galaxia, por fin Vader y yo, nos dirigimos a la salida para irnos a nuestro nuevo hogar, pero cuando salimos del salón; me sorprendí con lo que vi; en lugar de una limosina cara y grande, había un speeder que nos estaba esperando en la calle, luego por última vez, volteamos para despedirnos cordialmente de los invitados y nos subimos para luego irnos a casa.

Darth Vader: - Siento mucho, que no haya sido lo que usted esperaba, pero a mí no me gusta que conduzcan por mí - dijo serio en su tono de siempre, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos - sobre todo, no me agrada mucho usar los lujos de la gente.

Padmé: - Pero ¿tú, cómo sabías que estaba pensando sobre... - y me interrumpió.

Darth Vader: - Sus pensamientos, son más fáciles de leer que con otras personas, senadora - y eso, me incomodó más...todavía que tengo que pasarme, el resto de mi vida junto con él, ahora resulta que él leerá mis pensamientos - sé que no le agrada mi presencia, senadora, pero lamentablemente es lo que se decidió y no hay vuelta atrás, sobre todo, usted estuvo de acuerdo.

Padmé: - No fue una decisión mía, el tener que pasar el resto de mis días, con un monstruo que se la pasa matando a inocentes y a jedis, como si fueran objetos - dije muy molesta por su comentario - si lo hice, fue porque su querido emperador, me hizo decidir entre casarme con usted o hacer que mi planeta fuera destruido.

Darth Vader: - (Claro, como siempre a mí me echan la culpa de todo lo que le pasa a la gente) Mire, senadora - dijo molesto y me dejó helada - tal vez no fue su elección, pero si no muestra un poco de cooperación en esta situación, tanto su planeta como sus amigos rebeldes, serán aniquilados, aunque esté casada conmigo - y me quedé muda.

Padmé: - ¿Y de dónde saca eso? - vaya que tiene carácter, a pesar de que puede ser una máquina.

Darth Vader: - No se haga la inocente conmigo, tanto mi maestro como yo sabemos que usted, es parte de las conspiraciones rebeldes en contra del Imperio; así es que, será mejor que lo piense bastante bien cuando estemos enfrente del Emperador - y me crucé de brazos, ¡argg! Este hombre me ponía los pelos de punta, jamás había conocido en toda mi vida a alguien tan testarudo e insistente como él.

Padmé: - Haré mi mejor esfuerzo - dije resignándome. Minutos más tarde, llegamos al palacio principal donde íbamos a vivir, al entrar me sorprendió que era un lugar bastante amplio con adornos, velas y un candelabro colgado en el techo; había dos escaleras y una cocina a la izquierda, al fondo de la casa - ¿por qué vivimos aquí? Pensé que, a usted, no le gustaban los lujos - y pude percibir el enojo en él.

Darth Vader: - Ésa, fue una decisión de mi maestro, no mía y si no le gusta, será mejor que se vaya adaptando porque no hay otro lugar (vaya que es testaruda, esta mujer me saca de mis estribos) - y de ahí, me sorprendí todavía más - ésta, es su habitación.

Padmé: - ¿Qué? Pero pensé que... - me interrumpió.

Darth Vader: - ¿Tiene alguna queja, senadora? - y me puse seria otra vez, negando con la cabeza - Bien, entonces le deseo que pase buena noche - y se cerró la puerta, en cuanto me quedé sola y terminé de acomodar mis atuendos y mi equipaje, me eché a llorar porque no sabía en qué problema me había metido en realidad y así, me la pasé hasta el día siguiente.

Narrador Darth Sidious:

Por fin, después de veintitrés años, podré tener a un mejor aprendiz que el propio elegido, porque me ha costado muchos años de paciencia, espera y sobre todo, que es demasiado testarudo como para seguir mis órdenes; que por esa razón, le tengo que dar muchos castigos para que me obedezca; pero ahora no tendrá más opción, que obedecer en todo lo que le pida, porque si no me desharé de todo lo que va obtener durante este tiempo, sobre todo que cuando ya tenga lo que quiero, me desharé de él así como lo hice con mis otros aprendices.

Narrador Darth Vader:

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, me quité la máscara y mi traje de Darth Vader y me puse a pensar en lo que debía atender, mientras alcanzaba a conciliar el sueño; pero en lugar de concentrarme en eso, me venían a la mente imágenes y recuerdos de la Senadora, que no sé ¿por qué llegaba a pensar en ella? Cuando ella, ni siquiera me importaba o ¿será que sí me importa? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que cuando la hago enojar, me causa un profundo sentimiento de agrado; porque me gusta ver y jugar con ella, a ver quién puede más y sobre todo, me encanta que ella también me saque de mis estribos, porque hace años que nadie lo hacía, pero lo malo, es que me daba miedo hacerle caso a la instrucción de mi maestro.

"Darth Sidious: - NO QUIERO MÁS ERRORES, VADER, QUIERO QUE LA CASTIDAD DE LA SENADORA SEA NULA - alcancé a recordar cuando me exigió que violara a la senadora."

Es que es difícil hacerlo, porque ella no me ha hecho nada malo y sobre todo, ella lo sacrificó todo por evitar que destruyeran todo lo que conoce, esto me está matando y no sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero tengo que mantener a salvo a la senadora y a su virginidad, aunque me duela el hecho de verla feliz con otra persona.

Darth Vader: - ¿Qué? ¿Anakin, de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo es que estás sintiendo cosas por una persona que ni siquiera conoces realmente? - me dije molesto y en eso, traté de dormirme, pero como siempre llegaron de nuevo las pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, porque tenía que ir con el gobernador Tarkiin, a resolver unos asuntos de los acabados de la nueva estación, la Estrella de la Muerte, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no se le ocurren mejores nombres, para llamar a sus armas? Al terminar de ponerme mi traje, me dirigí al dormitorio de mi esposa para ver dónde estaba y cuando entré, la vi todavía durmiendo y no pude evitar sentir, una tranquilidad en mi alma, por el simple hecho, de verla ahí tan tranquila y sentir sus emociones tan sosegadas; bueno, eso duró poco tiempo, porque fue en un instante que detecté como se empezaban a alterar y decidí salir para que no me viera y me dirigí a la cocina.

Darth Vader: - ¡Droide! - y se espantó el droide - Necesito que le prepares el desayuno a mi esposa - me iba a preguntar que, qué le gustaba a la senadora - no sé qué le guste tú solo prepárale algo, para que cuando despierte ya esté listo - y de ahí, se fue para cocinar, luego me fui a la sala de comunicaciones para hablarle a mi maestro, sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer con el gobernador.

Narrador Padmé:

Me desperté tranquilamente sin saber donde estaba, hasta que de repente, se me vino a la mente el recuerdo que me había casado con Darth Vader, en el momento en que pasé mi mano izquierda y vi el anillo de matrimonio; no pude pensar en otra cosa, más que en que no quería salir de mi habitación; pero mi estómago, insistió en que si quería quedarme ahí, tenía que comer algo, por lo que me puse mi bata y salí al comedor para prepararme algo de desayunar, pero tal parece, que alguien ya me había hecho el honor de prepararlo, porque ya había algo en la mesa y volteé a todas partes y después vi a un droide, que salía de la cocina y lo llamé para que me respondiera.

Padmé: - Disculpe, ¿de quién es este desayuno? - pregunté inquieta.

Droide: - Para usted senadora - y me quedé con los ojos abiertos y con la cara confundida.

Padmé: - ¿Para mí?, pero ¿quién le pidió que me hiciera de desayunar? - me sentí algo impaciente, aunque sorprendida a la vez, porque nadie me había hecho algo así en la vida.

Droide: - Lord Vader, me ordenó prepararle su desayuno hace como media hora, señora - y me quedé impactada ¿cómo es que sabe cuándo voy a despertar? - ¿le agrada su plato señora o quiere que se lo retire? - me preguntó.

Padmé: - No, así está bien, se ve delicioso - y de pronto, me asustó una voz que vino por detrás.

Darth Vader: - Me alegra que le guste su desayuno, senadora - me dijo con su voz insoportable, Vader - muchas veces, a nadie le gusta lo que hago por los demás - me puedo suponer porqué - le vengo a avisar que voy a salir a una junta con el gobernador, usted puede hacer lo que quiera mientras regreso; pero si va a salir senadora, le tiene que pedir a alguno de los droides o sirvientes que la acompañen - y sin decir más, se retiró a cumplir con los deberes del Imperio, ¿no sé por qué razón?, comienzo a preguntarme si es humano o si será un robot sin sentimientos, detrás de esa máscara. Pero hay algo detrás de todo esto, que no me traía buena espina.


	3. Capítulo 3: La invasión y el castigo

Capítulo 3: La invasión y el castigo

Narrador Darth Sidious:

Ya ha pasado más de una semana y no veo, que la senadora Amidala pierda su virginidad, de nada me sirve este matrimonio, si es que no saco como resultado a los hijos del elegido, para cometer mi propósito de gobernar a la galaxia, sin que nadie pueda detenerme; pero para eso, necesito que mi aprendiz, engendre al escuincle o sino, los jedis y los rebeldes, intentarán rescatar a su senadora y le pondrán fin a mis planes, por eso, he decidido tomar medidas más drásticas.

Darth Sidious: - ¡Gobernador Tarkiin, venga de inmediato! - dije molesto, sobre todo, también tengo problemas con la construcción de la nueva estación; ya que los empleados, se están quejando de los trabajos, por lo que requieren de mi presencia para darles un nuevo impulso, para que terminen de una vez por todas, con el trabajo de la nueva arma de la estación.

Gobernador Tarkiin: - ¿Me mandó llamar, my lord? - preguntó sin emoción alguna como siempre.

Darth Sidious: - Sí Tarkiin, necesito que me prepare la cámara de tortura número 15 - dije planeando lo que quería hacer - y que prepares mi látigo especial para castigos - dije sonriendo malévolamente, así podría darle una buena lección a Vader, por no obedecer a mis órdenes.

Gobernador Tarkiin: - Sí, señor ¿para cuándo la quiere lista? - preguntó interesado - Y ¿se puede saber a quién va a torturar?

Darth Sidious: - Eso, no le incumbe gobernador y la quiero lista para el anochecer, nuestro huésped, llegará en cuanto pase una hora, después de que se meta el Sol - dije para que no se metiera en asuntos que no le corresponden.

Gobernador Tarkiin: - Entiendo, my lord - pero antes de que se fuera, le iba a dar otra instrucción.

Darth Sidious: - Espere un momento, gobernador - hice una pausa mientras se volteaba - dígales a los arquitectos, que a partir de mañana, voy a estar supervisando la culminación de la Estrella de la Muerte y que si no obedecen ante mis órdenes, serán despedidos y sin su remuneración, aunque se hayan pasado 20 años construyendo toda la estación.

Gobernador Tarkiin: - En seguida, Lord Sidious - dijo sonriendo y se retiró, yo me iba a preparar para darle la lección de su vida a mi aprendiz, para que sepa que el que manda soy yo y que sepa, cuál es su lugar en este mundo, si es que la Senadora no pierde su castidad en estos días.

Narrador Padmé:

Me encontraba en el palacio caminando y pensando, en todo lo que he hecho desde que me casé con Vader, muchos días me he quedado sin comer, por no querer hacerme presente ante él y su rostro de robot, que es lo único que se alcanza a ver a primera vista; varias veces, he ido a escuchar las sesiones que hay en el "senado", si es que se puede llamar todavía así, no he podido contactar ni a mis amigos rebeldes, para darles información de cómo avanza el Emperador, ya que estoy más cerca de lo que parece de él y tampoco le he hablado a mi familia, porque seguramente siguen molestos por no haberlos invitado a la boda y por no darles una explicación, de porqué me alié de esa manera a Lord Vader. Me pasé un buen rato caminando por el pasillo, antes de regresar a mi recámara, hasta que llegué a un punto en que las luces estaban apagadas y me empecé a asustar o una de dos o Vader, me quería hacer una mala broma o alguien entró al palacio.

xx: - Padmé - me espanté, alguien me estaba llamando desde entre las sombras.

Padmé: - ¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunté asustada.

xx: - Tranquila, soy yo - y la figura salió de las sombras.

Padmé: - ¿Obi-Wan? - dije sorprendida de que estuviera aquí adentro y lo abracé, porque me daba gusto saber que estaba bien.

Obi-Wan: - Padmé, me da gusto verte de nuevo, pero ahora - dijo mientras vigilaba el pasillo - tengo que sacarte de aquí, voy a liberarte de esto - al principio sentí un alivio, pero después recordé todo por lo que estoy aquí.

Padmé: - No puedo, Obi-Wan - dije hasta sorprendida de lo que dije.

Obi-Wan: - ¿Qué? Padmé, ¿por qué no? - dijo nervioso - No me digas, que te estás enamorando del monstruo de Vader.

Padmé: - No, no, no es eso ni Dios lo mande - hice una pausa - pero, no tengo elección sino me quedo aquí, siendo la esposa de Vader; el emperador matará a mi familia e incluso, puede ser que a todos los rebeldes - tomé aire, no podía pensar en que me estuviera enamorando de una máquina como Vader, pero había algo que me decía que no podía dejarlo ni siquiera porque fuera mi enemigo a muerte.

Obi-Wan: - Por eso Padmé, tengo que sacarte de aquí y además, ¿cómo sabes que el emperador conoce a los rebeldes? - pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, alguien nos interrumpió ¡oh, no, es él!

Darth Vader: - Mi esposa, no va a ir a ningún lado contigo, jedi - dijo acercándose y sacando su sable de luz.

Obi-Wan: - Darth Vader, tú no controlas la vida de la senadora y menos, si ella no eligió vivir con un monstruo como tú - dijo molesto, pero esto me estaba asustando, no sólo por mí, sino porque no quería que le pasara nada malo a ninguno; espera, alto, ¿te estás preocupando por Vader, Padmé? ¿En qué estás pensando?

Darth Vader: - Cuida tus palabras, jedi - dijo mientras chocaron sus sables - porque la senadora, fue la que aceptó por su propia voluntad hacer esto - dijo mientras se giraban el uno al otro y el comentario de Vader me insultó.

Obi-Wan: - Ja, ¿por voluntad propia?, más bien a través de amenazas - dijo molesto y comenzaron a luchar en duelo por toda la casa, ambos hombres se movían bastante rápido; aunque yo ya conocía los movimientos de Obi-Wan como Jedi, jamás lo había visto luchar contra Vader y tal parece, que también es muy ágil y rápido con respecto a Obi-Wan, después de dos minutos, Vader logró desarmar a Obi-Wan y ponerlo sobre la pared y le puso su sable sobre el cuello.

Darth Vader: - Estás acabado, jedi - haciendo un movimiento con la mano y yo no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a mi amigo.

Padmé: - ¡NOOO! ¡Para, por favor! - grité desesperada - Déjalo ir, te prometo que no va a regresar - le dije eso, para que no le hiciera daño y en eso, volteó la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y luego, hacia Obi-Wan y sorprendentemente, apagó su sable.

Darth Vader: - Está bien senadora, pero sólo si promete que no va a regresar - y le envié una mirada a Obi-Wan para que lo prometiera - de no ser así, la próxima vez no seré misericordioso.

Obi-Wan: - Lo...prometo - dijo sorprendido de igual forma - pero debes prometer... - lo interrumpió Vader.

Darth Vader: - Usted no me da órdenes, anciano - dijo insolente - pero descuida jedi, la senadora no sufrirá más, de lo que ya está sufriendo al vivir aquí - y eso, me sorprendió y molestó a la vez, porque no sé si lo decía de verdad o en tono de burla. Luego de que dijo eso, Obi-Wan se marchó en su nave y luego, Vader se dirigió hacia mí - le aviso senadora, que voy a salir a tener unos asuntos importantes en toda la noche, así es que, no me espere hasta tarde - me lo dijo, como si lo fuera a esperar despierta y de ahí, se marchó de la casa.

Padmé: - ¿Esperarlo, yo, despierta? Ja, espero que eso haya sido de broma - me dije hablando en voz alta, pero de cierta forma, no pude consolar el sueño porque sentía extrañamente, que algo malo estaba pasando con él - ¡Ashh! Padmé no puede ser que no puedas dormir, espero que no se te hayan clavado las palabras de Vader a la cabeza y que, por eso, no puedas dormir, en eso, me fui a la cocina para prepararme un té, para tratar de conciliar el sueño y por fortuna, lo logré; pero todavía no dejaba de tener una extraña sensación de preocupación.

Narrador Sidious:

Ya había pasado una hora de que se había metido el Sol y pude sentir en la Fuerza, como aterrizaba la nave de mi aprendiz; llegó la hora, de darle una buena lección a mi estudiante, ya que si no puede entender por las buenas, entenderá por las malas, así como se lo hice saber cuando era un niño. No entiendo, creí que si yo educaba al elegido desde niño, lograría convertirlo en un monstruo como yo, pero al parecer, no sirvió de nada y ahora, tengo que crear nuevas heridas.

Clon: - Su excelencia, Lord Vader ha llegado - dijo mientras entraba Vader con él.

Darth Sidious: - Bien, pasa Lord Vader - dije con una sonrisa sarcástica y cuando estuvo en frente mío, se inclinó ante mí.

Darth Vader: - Aquí estoy, maestro, ¿hay algún problema? - me preguntó serio.

Darth Sidious: - Lord Vader, quítate la máscara, por favor - dije amablemente - y sígueme, voy a darte algo importante.

Darth Vader: - Como usted ordene, my lord - y así, nos encaminamos hasta llegar a la recámara de tortura, él enfrente de mí para que después, con mis rayos de sith, lo empujara a dentro de la habitación y los droides que estaban a dentro, lo desalojaron de sus ropas y lo amarraron a las cadenas que estaban ahí.

Darth Sidious: - Éste, es el castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes - le dije con el látigo en mano, como siempre, no dice nada y con eso, comencé a darle de latigazos, dejándole sólo las marcas de sangre y mientras lo hacía, me gustaba recordar todas las marcas que le habíamos hecho Maul y yo, desde que él era niño. Y así, me la pasé durante casi toda la noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: Anakin detrás de la máscara

Capítulo 4: Anakin detrás de la máscara

Narrador Padmé:

Estaba en mi cuarto, observando unos documentos que tienen que ver con las sesiones de ayer del Senado, al principio estaba aburrida ya que nada tenía sentido, ninguno de los requisitos que están aquí escritos concuerdan con todo lo que se estaba peleando; por lo que a veces me quedaba dormida o me ponía a pensar en, ¿cómo hubiera sido la vida si no hubiera puesto a Palpatine en el poder? En eso, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, un ruido o un quejido de una persona, que se estaba ahogando como en dolor, ojalá no sea Obi-Wan otra vez porque si vuelve a llegar Vader y lo ve aquí ahora sí no tendrá piedad de él y creo que de mí tampoco, porque yo fui la que le prometí que ya no regresaría aquí. Entonces, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala y cuando llegué ahí, me sorprendí mucho, porque no era Obi-Wan el que estaba gimiendo de dolor, sino era Vader, que se estaba retorciendo de dolor por alguna razón, que no se veía a simple vista.

Padmé: - ¿Te...encuentras bien? - dije confundida, pero no sé si confundida por lo que le pasa o por el hecho de preguntarle si estaba bien.

Darth Vader: - Sí...argg - dijo quejándose - no es tu asunto - dijo molesto y eso, me molestó sin razón.

Padmé: - ¡Oye! Por primera vez desde que nos casamos, me preocupo por usted Vader y no me deja siquiera saber por qué diablos se retuerce de dolor - dije enojada y cruzando los brazos.

Darth Vader: - Mire senadora, ya le dije que no es de su incumbencia, así es que déjeme en paz por favor - dijo en su tono grosero y me molesté todavía más.

Padmé: - Bien - y me alejé molesta, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarme así? Pero antes de salir de la sala, lo único que escuché de él, fue que algo se cayó y cuando me volteé, pude ver que mi esposo se había desmayado y por alguna razón sentí que debía ver que había pasado y le hablé al droide de la cocina - DROIDE COCINERO, necesito que uno de los droides médicos venga a ayudarme, mi esposo se desmayó - y me sentí muy extraña, al pronunciar la palabra esposo.

Droide: - Disculpe, senadora pero el droide médico, tuvo un problema en el piso de hasta abajo y no regresará hasta en la noche - y mientras decía eso, me di cuenta que salía sangre de su capa y me alteré.

Padmé: - Tengo que hacer algo - me dije a mí misma, espera ¿qué? Recuerda quién es Padmé, él es un monstruo y no se merece tu ayuda, él mismo te lo dijo, pero mi sentido de bondad me decía que no podía dejarlo así y solo - "pero podría aprovechar que está inconsciente para escapar de esta pesadilla" - pensé viéndolo de pies a cabeza, pero no, de alguna forma yo sentía que no debía ni quería dejarlo solo, ni siquiera aunque fuese mi peor enemigo - entonces, necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a mi habitación - le ordené, porque si pesa el cuerpo de Vader.

Droide: - Entendido, senadora - respondió el droide y lo fuimos cargando de los hombros, hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto, lo acostamos en mi cama y le fui quitando sus ropas, para ver de donde provenía la sangre, pero después de quitarle la ropa del torso, me quedé pasmada del miedo; toda la espalda estaba destrozada, no había ni un sólo lugar que no tuviera cicatrices, unas más recientes que otras.

Padmé: - Necesito que vayas rápidamente por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y el de medicamentos de herbolaria, mientras yo voy por vendas de bacta y agua hirviendo - y asintió para irse y yo, me fui corriendo a la cocina para hervir agua en una olla y saqué las vendas de un cajón; no podía imaginarme, qué clase de monstruo pudiera haber maltratado a un hombre, de esa manera, por fortuna no vomité cuando vi varias de las heridas abiertas, que mostraban hasta los músculos. Cuando regresé, comencé a limpiar la sangre con un trapo limpio y después, llegó el droide con los botiquines y de ahí, comencé a untarle las medicinas de herbolaria en la espalda, para que cerraran más rápido y dejaran de sangrar y mientras lo hacía, me quedé viendo la máscara de mi marido y me atreví a querer saber quién era el hombre detrás de la máscara. Estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, pero me llené de valor y terminé por quitársela y cuando lo vi, me quedé asombrada - ¡pero si es un niño! - dije tirando el casco, él no podía ser Vader, no era un hombre viejo ni un robot...era un joven; pero al mirarlo bien, me di cuenta que era muy guapo, tenía cabello rubio castaño que brillaba con el Sol y los rasgos de su rostro eran muy hermosos, que podía sentir una sensación temblorina en los labios, se veía menor que yo, no tan niño pero sí es un poco más joven que yo, pero de todos modos se veía bastante guapo - ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de lastimar de forma tan brutal a un joven como él? - dije en voz baja, mientras continuaba untando la medicina en las heridas, ahora en lugar de sentir odio hacia él, sólo podía sentir compasión hacia Vader. Entonces, luego sentí como una mano me cogía la garganta.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Qué haces? - dijo molesto, yo apenas y podía respirar.

Padmé: - Te estoy limpiando y curando las heridas - dije con dificultad - vi que te quedaste desmayado y decidí ayudar.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Por qué auxiliarías tú, a un monstruo como yo? - dijo menos enojado pero sin soltarme.

Padmé: - Porque no soy una persona desalmada, como para dejarte así tirado y desangrando - y me soltó abriendo los ojos, yo me cogí el cuello para recuperar el aliento.

Anakin/Vader: - Si me viste inconsciente en el piso, ¿por qué no aprovechaste el momento para huir de mí? - preguntó ya tranquilo.

Padmé: - Porque como te acabo de decir, no soy una desalmada y no puedo dejar a ningún ser humano en las condiciones en que tú estabas, aunque fueras mi peor enemigo - y se puso serio - ¿puedo continuar? - le pregunté para ver si me dejaba terminar de vendarlo y él asintió cansado, pero mientras lo curaba, se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Por qué lloras? Tú no sufriste esto - preguntó serio y también me quedé extrañada por lo que hacía.

Padmé: - Muchas veces, no se llora porque te lastiman o porque sufres - y se me quedó viendo extrañado y me preguntó que porqué no - a veces lloras de tristeza, por un mal momento, por estar enojado o por alegría.

Anakin/Vader: - Yo, ya no recuerdo lo que es llorar, tal vez porque mi maestro me prohibía sentirlo - y me puse más triste, seguro su maestro fue quien lo lastimó de esa forma.

Padmé: - ¿Él te hizo esto? - y asintió sentándose sobre la cama - ¿Y quién es tu maestro?

Anakin/Vader: - ¿No te lo imaginas? - y me paralicé por la idea, no puedo creer que el Emperador tuviera un corazón de hielo como para hacer algo tan cruel como esto, le fui tratando de poner las vendas pero era difícil por su posición en la cama.

Padmé: - Eso es monstruoso, primero no te deja llorar desde niño y ahora, todas las cicatrices - dije llorando no muy fuerte.

Anakin/Vader: - No - dijo molesto - él me hizo fuerte, él era lo único que me quedaba - hizo una pausa - con él, se aprende a no contrariarlo y a respetarlo.

Padmé: - ¿Y tus padres? - pregunté para saber.

Anakin/Vader: - Nunca tuve padre - dijo serio y molesto.

Padmé: - Y ¿tu mamá?

Anakin/Vader: - No quiero hablar de eso - dijo triste y dejé ese tema por la paz para no molestarlo, pero todavía tenía que saber sobre él.

Padmé: - Está bien, pero no te puedo terminar de colocar las vendas, sino te acuestas en la cama - y nos quedamos viendo seriamente y él terminó cediendo.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Le puedo preguntar algo, senadora? - y le contesté que sí algo nerviosa - ¿Por qué no se ha presentado mucho al senado? Entiendo que está casada conmigo, pero eso no involucra que tenga que dejar lo que a usted le interesa y le gusta hacer - y me quedé paralizada y sorprendida ante esa posición, jamás en mi rotunda vida, alguien se había atrevido a decirme eso - o al menos, convivir con más gente.

Padmé: - Pues...no quiero estar viendo a tanta gente alrededor mío, que nada más le interesa los intereses de los demás, en sentido económico - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió - pero no veo el porqué de la pregunta, si usted se la pasa platicando con mucha gente del senado o que tiene un cargo importante en el Imperio - dije terminando de vendarlo.

Anakin/Vader: - Sólo lo hago cuando está mi maestro - y me quedé impresionada de nuevo - nunca me han gustado las reuniones, donde la hipocresía de la gente resalta a la luz del día o de la noche; por eso por lo general, me gusta estar solo o si tengo que hablar, sólo es amenazándolos, no he tenido una conversación formal con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta ahora - y eso de alguna forma, me sonrojó, no sé porqué pero sentí algo que me agradó de eso y pude sonreír un poco - pero no me ha respondido a la primera pregunta, senadora, ¿por qué no ha ido al senado últimamente? Mi maestro, me ha dicho que no se ha aparecido constantemente en su estrado - me puse nerviosa, ante lo que le iba le estaba a punto de decir - tranquila, mi maestro no se va a enterar de lo que me diga.

Padmé: - Bueno...digamos que...no estoy dispuesta, a seguir escuchando los ideales que tienen sobre el Imperio. Porque van en contra de lo que es la democracia - esperé a su reacción, pero no lo tomó a mal.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con la democracia? No entiendo que tiene de malo tener un imperio - dijo extrañado y confundido a la vez - la democracia, no funcionó mientras duraban las guerras de los clones, porque siempre había corrupción, guerra y nadie podía decidir por lo que quería, ni siquiera los jedis pudieron descubrir que el lord sith que estaban buscando, era el mismo canciller.

Padmé: - Te voy a expresar, mi humilde opinión - tomé aire - la democracia, no es sólo tomar decisiones por ti mismo, sino también escuchar las necesidades del pueblo que nos necesita. Por ejemplo, cuando la República todavía era democracia, daba una señal de esperanza para los habitantes que la conformaban fueran del sistema que fuese - dije recordando todos los momentos en que los senadores justos luchábamos por la paz, mientras le acariciaba la espalda sin querer - si entiendo que todavía había mucha corrupción e injusticia, pero hay un dicho que dice: "para que haya bien, siempre es necesario que exista el mal".

Anakin/Vader: - No entiendo a lo que se refiere - dijo poniendo atención.

Padmé: - Que para que el bien prevalezca, siempre es necesario que el mal actúe, porque sólo así se demostrará que el amor, la bondad y la verdadera justicia, siempre salgan a flote y de esa forma, no habrá perjuicio o maldad que lo pueda detener - y se volteó a verme con dificultad, por el dolor de las heridas - no te muevas mucho, sino de nada servirá el tratamiento.

Anakin/Vader: - Descuide senadora, he sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que estás y la verdad, es que no me importa recibir todos los castigos del mundo (con tal de protegerla de la maldad de mi maestro, eso me basta como un pequeño sacrificio) - y me dio un ligero escalofrío ante su posición - pero no comprendo, ¿cómo es que la justicia y el orden no sirven dentro del imperio? - vaya que es necio, incluso más necio que yo.

Padmé: - Un viejo sabio decía: "un imperio no es malo, cuando el que rige es un hombre sabio, justo y ve por los demás, sobre todo, tiene que tener mucho valor y coraje para tomar decisiones difíciles sin tomarlas a la ligera, incluso, cuando son temas de mucho cuidado como la guerra" - no sé porque me sentía de forma tan placentera a su lado, en sí, él era un monstruo y había aniquilado a mucha gente inocente, con sus propias manos; pero mi mente y mi corazón, se sentían atraídos a su presencia y a veces, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, que en cierto momento intimidan, por tener un color amarillo lleno de odio y venganza, sin embargo, también tenían un brillo diferente cuando me miraban, que me erizaba la piel - lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué tiene de bueno un imperio, que está siendo gobernado por el hombre que te hizo estás cicatrices? - dije antes de que me preguntara otra cosa y cuando terminé de decirlo, él se quedó mudo y yo sonreí, porque por primera vez en toda esta conversación, sentí que me dio la razón - bueno será mejor que descanse, no es necesario que se cambie de cuarto, yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes - y de ahí, me fui a dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus cicatrices y lo peor de todo, en su rostro que era muy bello y hermoso, pero era una tortura pensar en él, porque se supone que yo lo odio por lo que es. Pero, durante el tiempo que tuvimos para conversar, pude descubrir no sólo el rostro agradable de mi marido, sino también que sí tiene pensamientos, que estaba confundido...puede ser, porque su maestro se la pasó negándole todo lo que debe tener un humano desde niño, pero al descubrir su verdadero rostro, vi de la misma forma, a un alma dolida que puede estar buscando salir de la oscuridad y eso, me gustaba.

Narrador Anakin/Vader:

Durante toda la noche, no pude evitar pensar en su rostro, cuando me volteé a verla a pesar del dolor, no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho; porque pude apreciar mejor el bello rostro de mi esposa y no sólo eso, sino que también pude escuchar todo lo que ella pensaba, al principio, pensaba que ella era como las demás personas, huecas de pensamiento pero no, ella era muy diferente, tenía gran bondad en su corazón, porque de no ser por eso...ella me hubiera abandonado y no me hubiera curado con paciencia y dedicación. También me di cuenta, de que nadie se había atrevido a retarme de esa manera, con decisión, valentía y bondad, tal vez hay algo que mi maestro no se haya dado cuenta y que es todavía más fuerte de lo que parece. Pero estoy muy confundido, este sentimiento se supone que ya lo había olvidado desde que...asesiné a mi madre, mi maestro se había enfocado vilmente, en hacerme perder todos esos sentimientos de bondad que una vez tuve, pero no sé si pueda volver a tenerlos o peor, si yo quiera volver a sentirlos.

R2: - (Hablando en droide) Anakin, ¿se te ofrece algo de cenar? - me preguntó mi mejor amigo, por lo menos lo tenía escondido de mi maestro, él es lo único que me permite ser algo racional, sobre todo, él es el único que me llama por mi antiguo nombre.

Anakin/Vader: - No gracias, R2 ahora sólo quiero descansar - dije agotado.

R2: - Ajá, ¿no será porque estás pensando en lo bondadosa que se portó contigo, tu señora esposa? - dijo burlónamente mi amigo astro-mecánico y yo, me quedé asombrado por su atrevimiento.

Anakin/Vader: - No, no, no y no. No empieces con esas cosas otra vez R2, que tú sabes que ya lo he olvidado - y él insistió - el hecho de que ella me haya curado, no quiere decir que ella me haya...gustado - dije según yo seguro, pero luego de unos momentos, me puse a pensar otra vez en lo que ella hizo por mí, sin miedo y sobre todo, en sus ojos cafés claros, que pueden hechizar a cualquiera ¿será posible que me esté...? - No, R2, no y mil veces no, yo no puedo sentir nada ni por ella ni por nadie.

R2: - Y entonces ¿por qué la proteges de la "misión" que te pidió el Emperador? - y por segunda vez en el día, me dejaron sin palabras, pero tenía razón ¿por qué la protejo? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer con ella, lo que con muchos hago? ¿Por qué diablos me tiemblan las piernas, cada vez que ella habla o me pide algo? Y así, me pasé toda la noche preguntándome por qué sentía cosas diferentes con ella.

Narrador Padmé:

Al día siguiente, me levanté y me senté para desayunar algo y el droide de la cocina, me volvió a sorprender con que ya estaba mi desayuno, le agradecí y me senté a esperar a Vader, no sé ¿por qué lo hacía?, pero después de haber descubierto la identidad del hombre detrás de la máscara, no sólo vi su bello rostro, sino también su forma de pensar y descubrí, que él es sólo una víctima más de las maldades del Emperador y que no es un desalmado del todo como pensaba. De alguna forma mi corazón, quería volver a verlo de nuevo, porque me causaba emoción; por alguna razón, pude percatarme de su presencia, que estaba por la entrada de la sala y forjé una ligera sonrisa, por el hecho de que me estaba observando y me volteé para saludarlo, pero se me borró cuando vi que volvía a usar ese horrendo casco.

Padmé: - Buenos días - dije cortésmente, pero sin gusto...porque odiaba ese casco.

Anakin/Vader: - Buenos días senadora, ¿durmió bien? - preguntó con su voz de robot, no quería responderle, pero no quería ser grosera.

Padmé: - Sí, gracias, todo tranquilo - dije todavía seria y volteando a ver al suelo, pero no quería que se hiciera un silencio incómodo, entonces le pregunté - ¿tú mandaste pedir que me hicieran el desayuno? - esa pregunta ya la tenía atravesada desde hace tiempo y quería saber cuál era su secreto.

Anakin/Vader: - Bueno, digamos que siempre me levanto antes (porque me despiertan las pesadillas) y siempre me doy cuenta, de que sus emociones están bastante sosegadas por la noche y ya cuando empiezan a alterarse, es cuando siento que ya está por despertar y es cuando le digo al droide, que le prepare el desayuno - ¡ah!, entonces ése es su secreto, bueno al menos, es mejor que el que me lea los pensamientos - además, ya te había dicho que eres fácil de leer y sobre todo, puedo detectar tus emociones con facilidad, lo cual es constante.

Padmé: - ¿Así? ¿Y qué pasa con los demás, a ellos nos los puedes leer como a mí? - inquirí como que burlándome de su teoría.

Anakin/Vader: - Digamos que sí, pero no están constante como yo quisiera y gracias al cielo, no es con todos, porque luego hay unos que no tienen ni idea de que hacer en la vida, pero como te había dicho antes, tú eres fácil de leer incluso con las emociones - ¿así? Pues entonces probemos si es cierto.

Padmé: - A ver, ¿cómo me siento ahora? - dije audaz.

Anakin/Vader: - Estabas alegre antes de que yo llegara, pero después cambiaste de humor - vaya qué tenaz - ¿puedo saber qué le pasa?

Padmé: - Odio ese casco robótico, me causa frustración, ¿al menos podrías quitártela mientras estemos solos en la casa? - me relajé cuando terminé de expresarme y pensé que se había empeorado la situación, pero me impresionó cuando vi que subió los hombros.

Anakin/Vader: - Pensé que, a lo mejor, le sería más fácil tener que soportarme de esta manera, pero...ya que insiste - y elevó sus brazos hasta el casco y comenzó a quitárselo, hasta que por fin pude ver de nuevo su bello rostro.

Padmé: - Gracias - pero él, sólo se encogió de hombros.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Le puedo preguntar algo? - y me puse nerviosa ante lo que me quería preguntar, pero podría jurar que vi un ligero brillo de miedo en su mirada - ¿acaso usted y Obi-Wan son amantes? - y al principio, no entendí su pregunta.

Padmé: - ¿Cómo? - pregunté confundida, pero me reí un poco.

Anakin/Vader: - Sí, que ¿si son amantes? Porque mi maestro insiste, en que ambos son amantes - y me dí la carcajada de mi vida por un minuto, ay, Fuerza nunca había escuchado una pregunta tan inocente y chistosa en toda mi vida, luego lo vi algo confundido con mi reacción.

Padmé: - Perdón - dije todavía tratando de calmarme y ya cuando me controlé - no, claro que no Obi-Wan es un jedi y ellos, tienen prohibido el afecto hacia las personas.

Anakin/Vader: - Pero siempre hay una primera vez para romper las reglas - dijo como temiendo algo.

Padmé: - Obi-Wan, jamás haría eso, se lo aseguro; además, él es mucho más grande que yo y a mí, no me interesan los hombres tan mayores - dije en tono seductor y me sorprendí de escucharme decirlo, ¿por qué lo hacía? Se supone que no lo quieres o no sientes nada por él, pero pude ver que se ruborizó un poco aunque no sé si era la luz o no.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Entonces, a usted le gustan los jóvenes? - y me sonrojé un poco por verlo sonreír.

Padmé: - Es posible, todavía no lo he decidido - y nos quedamos viendo, el uno al otro sonriendo, pero se interrumpió ese momento, cuando llegó a interrumpirnos un droide que le habló a Vader.

M34: - Lord Vader - y cerró los ojos molestó Vader.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Qué sucede? - dijo molesto - ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

M34: - Lo siento, señor, pero tiene una llamada urgente del Emperador en la sala de comunicaciones - y cuando dijo eso, pude sentir el nerviosismo de Vader en sus manos - si no necesita nada, señor, estaré en otro lado - y rápidamente Vader se colocó su casco y se encaminó hacia el pasillo, pero antes de irse volteó a verme por última vez, pero ya no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados para ver ¿qué pasaba?


	5. Capítulo 5: La entrega de amor

El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 5: La entrega de amor

Narrador Padmé:

Cautelosamente, me fui acercando por el pasillo a la sala de comunicaciones, que por fortuna, tenía la puerta abierta; para que no me vieran entrar y me escondí lo más que pude en la pared de la puerta, para que no me vieran ni Vader ni el Emperador y después de unos minutos, pude ver que aparecía la imagen del Emperador y Vader, lo estaba esperando arrodillado sobre una rodilla y haciendo reverencia con la cabeza, yo, traté de contener mis emociones para que ninguno de los dos lograra detectarme, porque de por sí, ya le tenía un gran coraje a ese señor.

Darth Sidious: - ¡Ah, Lord Vader! Veo que ya ha mejorado bastante en sus heridas - y me enojé bastante, porque hablaba como si él, hubiera sido el invitado a contestar y no Vader, pero mi esposo, si lo captó no mostró respuesta alguna - Vader, le aviso que voy a salir durante varios días a la Estrella de la Muerte, ya que el gobernador Tarkiin, me dijo que varios de los trabajadores no son muy cooperativos y que requiere de mi ayuda, para darles un impulso para que sigan trabajando - qué cínico, es ese hombre, "darles un impulso para trabajar", eso no se lo cree ni él mismo.

Anakin/Vader: - Lo que usted ordene, maestro - dijo sin emoción alguna.

Darth Sidious: - Espero que para mi regreso a Courusant, ya hayas cometido mi encargo - ¿encargo? ¿De qué está hablando?

Anakin/Vader: - Así será, my lord - dijo serio, pero todavía no captaba la idea del dichoso "encargo" del Emperador.

Darth Sidious: - Llevo más de una semana escuchando esa respuesta, Lord Vader y la castidad de la Senadora Amidala sigue intacta - y me paralicé por lo que dijo ese monstruo, que se me empezaron a llenar de agua los ojos - más le vale, que el castigo haya valido la pena, porque si no, yo mismo tendré una conversación privada con la senadora; estoy seguro de que dándole de qué hablar, hará que ella misma se entregue de piernas abiertas en la cama - y no podía dejar de tener la boca abierta ante la situación, Vader había recibido esas cicatrices por mi culpa y todo por perder mi virginidad.

Anakin/Vader: - Le aseguro, que eso no será necesario - lo último que alcancé a escuchar, fue que el monstruo del Emperador concordó con su respuesta, no sé de qué más hablaron durante todo ese tiempo porque me fui corriendo y llorando hasta uno de los sofás de la sala, porque me sentía culpable del horror, que Vader sufrió por no haberme entregado ante los deseos del emperador.

Padmé: - ¿Cómo pude haberme metido con ese miserable? - dije llorando - Primero, me amenaza con destruir todo lo que tengo: mi familia, mi carrera y la rebelión y no sólo eso, sino que desde el principio, él quería que me casara con Vader para que pudiera quitarme lo único que me quedaba, la dignidad de mi intimidad y no sólo la mía, sino la de Vader - me la pasé llorando durante media hora, ya había pasado casi toda la tarde, desde que escuché la conversación de Vader y el Emperador; hasta que escuché que llegaba Vader por la entrada y cuando lo vi, fui corriendo con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo, él se quedó confundido por mi reacción - ¿por...por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? - dije sollozando entre lágrimas - Yo tenía derecho a saber, lo que te estaba pidiendo el emperador - al principio no comprendió, pero luego analizó lo que dije y me miró a los ojos.

Anakin/Vader: - No tenía opción, si te lo decía, jamás hubiera encontrado alguna manera de protegerte lo suficiente, de este "trabajo" - y lo volví a abrazar, pero esta vez, no por consolarme a mí, sino a él.

Padmé: - Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué dejar que te lastimara de esta manera, por el simple hecho de hacerme acostar contigo? - le dije desesperada, no soportaba que los tiranos, maltrataran a los demás, ni siquiera si formaban parte de su cuartada, era sorprendente lo que hacía por mí.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Te acuerdas que ayer te dije, que no me importaban las cicatrices? - y asentí todavía sacando lágrimas, pero ya más tranquila - Pues en realidad, yo las considero como un pequeño sacrificio, ante lo que tú hubieras perdido, si yo obedeciera a mi maestro - me quedé asombrada, jamás en la vida, había conocido a alguien que se hubiera sacrificado de esa forma por salvarme, ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos lo hubieran hecho; este hombre, era alguien que valoraba mucho más la vida de lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo salvarme así con tan solo unos días de conocerme, era increíble - y ahora, por lo que veo, te la pasaste escuchando nuestra conversación, así es que, tengo que sacarte de aquí - me confundí impresionantemente.

Padmé: - ¿Qué, qué? - dije incrédula.

Anakin/Vader: - Que te voy a enviar a Alderaan - y fruncí el ceño - y no se haga la inocente, senadora, que me la pasé investigando y descubrí que el jedi Kenobi, se encuentra en Alderaan y yo creo que él la protegerá bien - pero ya no quería huir de ese hombre e impresionantemente, no quería dejar solo a Vader en contra de ese monstruo, así es que forcejeé con él, hasta soltarme - ¿qué haces?

Padmé: - Yo no me muevo de aquí, te matará el Emperador - y frunció el ceño - y no te hagas el asombrado, porque no me pienso mover de este lugar...debe haber otra solución - dije preocupada, lo que no sé si era por mí o por él.

Anakin/Vader: - Es que no hay otra opción, entiende por favor, sino te saco de aquí mi maestro podría amenazarte y cumplir con su amenaza de inmediato - dijo impaciente.

Padmé: - Pero te matará - dije preocupada y le rezó a la Fuerza por tener más paciencia.

Anakin/Vader: - (Fuerza, por favor dame más paciencia ante esta mujer tan testaruda, que es incluso más necia que yo; jamás en la vida, me había topado con alguien de su genio) Escúchame por favor, por mí no te preocupes yo me las arreglaré con él, pero no puedo permitir que te haga daño, por favor no seas necia y ven conmigo - dijo tomándome de la mano otra vez, pero ya no tenía miedo a que se enojara y me volví negando con la cabeza - por favor, no hay otra forma.

Padmé: - Sí la hay - dije dudando y se me quedó viendo estático - podríamos hacer, lo que él te pide - al principio, se quedó pensando, pero después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

Anakin/Vader: - No...esa no es una opción - dijo temeroso - tengo que sacarte de aquí - dijo tomándome de los hombros, pero me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca, que no pude observar más que sus labios y sus ojos y creo que él, se quedó de la misma forma.

Padmé: - Sí, sí es una opción, porque no te pienso dejar sólo en esto - y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo tomé de la cara y lo besé, fue un beso tierno y corto, casi como un roce de labios y cuando nos separamos, nos vimos directamente a los ojos y pude sentir, como mi rostro se reflejaba en sus ojos y el suyo en los míos, nos quedamos así por un minuto, pero luego nos volvimos a besar; yo lo rodeé con mis brazos, para no dejarlo escapar, era como si tuviera la necesidad de tenerlo así siempre y no iba a permitir, que se separara de mi lado; en ese momento, yo no controlaba mis pensamientos ni mis movimientos, todo parecía ya estar planeado y sentía como sus labios, pasaban por los míos, luego de repente, siento como sus manos pasaban por mi espalda como queriendo reconocer cada parte de mi ser y eso me gustaba, porque me ponía la piel eriza y así besándonos, nos fuimos caminando hacia mi recámara.

(En el cuarto de Padmé)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y se cerró la puerta, ambos se separaron tranquilamente observando el rostro del otro, ninguno controlaba sus acciones, porque todo se había consumado por completo desde el primer beso, ahora sus emociones hablaban por ellos, dejando que la noche los envolviera y cuando estuvieron solos por fin, ella comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su marido a través del traje, mientras se abrazaban y él, se la pasaba intoxicándose, con el perfume que pasaba sobre el cabello y los hombros de su esposa, mientras pasaba el tiempo, ella le ayudaba a su marido a quitarse el uniforme negro que traía puesto, hasta primero, descubrir todo el torso vendado.

Padmé: - (Su pecho es muy hermoso, es un hombre fuerte, valiente y guapo) - pensó, mientras pasaba sus manos acariciando su torso, y después, él comenzó a besarla de nuevo por los labios y luego, se fue moviendo hacia su cuello y ella, con una de sus manos, lo dirigía hacia su cuello, mientras disfrutaba de esa hermosa sensación y con eso, él le fue aflojando el vestido hasta dejarle ver su hermoso torso.

Anakin/Vader: - (Ella es un ángel, su cuerpo es más hermoso de lo que me había imaginado, su rostro es perfecto al igual que su bella sonrisa, yo pensaba que los ángeles no existían, pero me acabo de dar cuenta, de que sí existen y que uno de ellos, está enfrente de mí) - pensó temeroso...al principio tenía dudas de seguir, pero luego, ella, le acarició de nuevo la espalda y no se pudo contener más, que en un sólo movimiento, se la llevó cargando hasta la cama, sintiéndose el uno al otro y cuando se recostaron, él, levantó la cabellera rizada de su esposa, dejándolo caer en cascada y se sorprendió de la belleza de su mujer, jamás había presenciado tanta hermosura en una sola persona, que hasta se atrevió a hablar - eres hermosa, senadora - y ella, sólo sintió como le temblaba la piel al escuchar su voz y que su corazón, latía más rápido que antes, ambos sentían como la barrera que los separaba de sus emociones se destruía por completo, para luego dejarse amar desde la luz de la tarde hasta la noche.

Padmé: - Entonces, quiero que duermas conmigo y me hagas tuya para siempre - y con esas palabras, los dos se rindieron por completo, en un beso profundo y apasionado que a luz del atardecer: las caricias, los besos y el amor, tuvieron lugar en dos almas que se volvieron a encontrar después de tanto tiempo.

Narrador Anakin/Vader:

Todavía era de noche, cuando de repente me desperté y al pasar mi brazo por la cama, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo y cuando me volteé a ver quién era, recordé todo lo que había pasado esta tarde, se me vino a la mente, todo lo hermoso que fue haber estado con ella: sus besos, sus ojos, su aroma, todo de ella era perfecto; pero al mismo tiempo, me sentí culpable de haberla ensuciado de esa forma.

Anakin/Vader: - Ella era tan pura y ahora está manchada - susurré con culpa - (y todo es tu culpa...yo, sabía que esto no estaba bien, que un ángel no debía ser ensuciado por un monstruo) - me dije viendo la hermosa espalda desnuda de mi esposa - (pero en el momento en que nos besamos, yo ya no tenía control de mi cuerpo ni de mis acciones, porque algo en mi interior me decía, que ella ya era mía desde el principio, pero que tenía que esperar hasta ahora para consumar lo que sentía por ella, ¡oh, por la Fuerza! ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Es como si me tuviera hechizado).

Padmé: - (Esto fue maravilloso, no me sentí usada ni maltratada, sino fue un momento mágico; porque él y yo, hicimos el amor y esto fue algo, que nunca pudiera haberme imaginado en toda mi existencia, hace unas horas, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido haberlo hecho, pero ahora, me doy cuenta, de que estaba al lado de un hombre que sí tenía emociones y respeto ante las personas) - quería acariciar sus hombros, pero no me atreví y en eso, sentí que algo pasaba por mi rostro sin darme cuenta de qué era.

Anakin/Vader: - Lo siento - dije susurrando y con la cabeza viendo hacia la cama y luego, vi que ella se volteó hacia mí, no pensé que estuviera despierta.

Padmé: - No tienes porqué disculparte - y cuando me vio se me quedó viendo sorprendida - ¿estás llorando? (dije eso, para no decirle que lo que estoy viendo, es que sus ojos cambiaron de un amarillo chillante, al azul más noble que yo haya conocido en mi vida) - y yo, toqué mi rostro y me percaté de que era cierto, hace años que no lo hacía y me quedé viéndola por unos momentos incómodo.

Anakin/Vader: - Lo...lo...lamento - y antes de que pudiera voltearme, ella me acarició la mejilla y eso, me tranquilizó más de lo que yo pudiera esperar, que me hizo quedar quieto para luego verla.

Padmé: - Oye, no tienes de que disculparte, ni porque lloras ni porque acabamos de hacer el amor - y vi que me sonrió y eso, me relajó por completo; porque yo daría lo que fuera, para seguir viendo ese hermoso rostro que estaba enfrente de mí, pero todavía sentía vergüenza por haberla tocado de esa manera, que no sabía si debía seguir a su lado, pero luego, dijo algo que me impresionó todavía más - abrázame por favor, abrázame fuerte - y me sorprendió impresionantemente, porque a pesar de haber hecho lo que hicimos, todavía me deja estar a su lado y yo, no me quedé con las ganas y me atreví a abrazar, a ese hermoso ángel, que me hacía sentir otra vez como lo que era y así, no tardamos mucho en dormirnos, pero no nos soltamos por ninguna razón del mundo hasta el amanecer.

Narrador Padmé:

Al amanecer, desperté y cuando vi a Vader a mi lado, pensé que todo había sido un sueño; pero luego, me percaté de que ambos estábamos desnudos en mi cama y comencé a recordar, todo lo que pasó anoche y que no había sido un sueño y que pasé una velada maravillosa al lado de mi marido; al principio, me sentí extraña porque no había sido correcto entregarme a alguien a quien no amaba, pero, no pude resistirme a la delicadeza con la que él me había tratado, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Pero lo malo, es que no sabía si estaba mal o estaba bien lo que hice, pero luego, al ver su rostro se me olvidaban los problemas y que vivíamos en una ciudad llena de prejuicios y de hipocresías y luego, comencé a acariciar su rostro, hasta pasar por su terso y fuerte torso y después de unos momentos, pude ver que él se despertó dándome los buenos días, con una sonrisa y yo, sonreí un poco sonrojada.

Anakin/Vader: - Buenos días, senadora - dijo viéndome con un brillo en sus ojos diferente, que me hacía sentir plena.

Padmé: - Padmé - y se me quedó viendo extraño - no me gusta que me llamen por mi profesión, mi nombre es, Padmé Amidala - y sonrió.

Anakin/Vader: - De acuerdo entonces, Padmé, ¿cómo dormiste ayer? - cuando dijo mi nombre, me sonrojé, porque se escuchaba maravillosamente mi nombre, sobre sus labios.

Padmé: - Plenamente - dije para hacer que sonriera y creo que lo conseguí - me siento muy bien, la verdad - y comencé a acariciar su rostro y sus brazos.

Anakin/Vader: - Entonces, ¿me imagino que no te molestaría quedarte así por el resto del día? - luego, nos abrazamos y se me olvidaron todos los problemas que había entre nosotros y también, todos los que pasaban en la galaxia, porque cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no había mal que me pudiera separar de ellos.

Padmé: - Para nada, créeme que no quisiera hacer otra cosa que estar así contigo - pero luego, me pregunté si él tenía un nombre normal de nacimiento, porque en sí no me gustaría seguirle diciendo Vader, al hombre que me acaba de hacer feliz por una noche y no creo, que ése sea su nombre verdadero - oye, ¿y tú también tienes un nombre de nacimiento? Porque me imagino que el nombre de Vader, te lo asignó el Emperador - dije tratando de descubrir ¿quién era en realidad? Al principio, se quedó pensando, pero luego me cambió de tema.

Anakin/Vader: - Yo creo que, para no movernos, deberíamos pedir el desayuno al cuarto, ¿no lo crees? - y giré mis ojos sin que se diera cuenta, pero no quería presionarlo, seguro le costaba trabajo recordarlo, pero eso no se iba a quedar ahí.

Padmé: - Estoy de acuerdo - dije con una sonrisa pícara y lo abracé, para sentir su fuerza en mi piel y luego, nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro y casi nos besábamos otra vez, pero de repente, nos interrumpió mi comunicador privado que estaba en mi mueble; pero ya sabía de qué se iba a tratar, por lo que decidí no contestar.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿No vas a contestar? - me preguntó curioso y negué un poco temerosa con la cabeza.

Padmé: - Es que es mi comunicador privado, lo que pasa es que no le hablado a mi familia desde hace varios años, por la guerra y mi trabajo y están enojados conmigo, porque no los he ido a visitar desde que comenzó la guerra, más que unas cuantas veces y porque no los invité a la boda y también, porque no entienden porqué me casé contigo, si mis ideales eran totalmente diferentes a los del Imperio - suspiré - pero ahora, estoy realmente tranquila y plena como para arruinar el momento.

Anakin/Vader: - (Eso, no me lo esperaba porque jamás pensé, que estaría dividido entre dos cosas a la vez, la primera es que me siento feliz, porque ella se sienta a gusto conmigo y que no quiera que nada del mundo lo interrumpa y eso, me hacía sentir más que alagado; pero incómodo a la vez, porque no quería que ella sufriera más, por el hecho de separarse de su familia por haberse tenido que casar conmigo) Tal vez, podríamos ir a visitarlos - dijo tranquilo tratando de reflexionar lo que estaba diciendo y yo, lo miré con cierta alegría, pero luego pensé ¿qué tal, si el Emperador descubre que salimos de Courusant? Y negué con la cabeza.

Padmé: - No...no creo que sea buena idea, porque si el Emperador, llega a descubrir que saliste no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pudiera suceder - cerré los ojos, para no imaginarme lo peor y me recargué en su pecho nerviosa, después, hubo un silencio donde él se puso a analizar la situación y luego, de un minuto soltó una ligera risa.

Anakin/Vader: - Él, no tiene porqué enterarse de nada - yo iba a interrumpirlo, pero luego él me puso una mano en la boca, para que pudiera continuar - además, mi maestro va a estar fuera por una semana, a partir de hoy, así es que podemos hacer una ligera visita a tu familia - comencé a sentirme contenta, pero todavía había algo que me preocupaba.

Padmé: - Pero los reporteros te siguen a todas partes, ¿tú crees que un viaje de Lord Vader sería un buen plan? - dije preocupada, pero él sólo amplió más su sonrisa - ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

Anakin/Vader: - Es que Darth Vader, no va a hacer ese viaje y tampoco, la senadora Amidala - y yo, lo vi muy extrañada - a lo que me refiero es, a que nadie conoce mi rostro debajo de la máscara y a ti, no creo que te reconozcan sin todos tus vestidos tan superpuestos - y en eso, comprendí un poco su carisma y logré sonreír ante su astucia - yo creo, que de esa forma podremos ir a verlos tranquilamente, pero debería ser en un lugar más tranquilo, para que no te reconozcan y luego, piensen mal los habitantes que te conocen allá - y luego, no pude aguantarme las ganas, que lo abracé con mucha alegría, pero se me había olvidado, que estaba recién curado de unas heridas terribles, que en seguida me aparté para no causarle tanto dolor.

Padmé: - Perdón...pues se me ocurre, ir al País de los Lagos, es un lugar maravilloso para ir de retiro de vacaciones o pasar el fin de semana. A veces, mis padres van ahí para disfrutar de la belleza del lugar - y lo único que pude ver, fue que él no apartaba sus ojos de mí y yo, sonreí cada vez que lo volteaba a ver y luego, me calmé para preguntarle otra cosa - ¿de verdad, serías capaz de hacer eso por mí? - y me acerqué a él, para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Anakin/Vader: - (Eso y más, con tal de que siempre pueda ver, tu hermosa sonrisa y el brillo en tu mirar) Sí - y volví a sonreír.

Padmé: - Pues bueno, será mejor que vaya a llamarles para darles la noticia - dije sin dejar de verlo, pero antes de pararme, me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda y sentí, como la cara se me puso roja de la vergüenza; de tan a gusto que estaba en la cama con él, que se me había olvidado que ambos estábamos encuerados y lo único que pude hacer, fue reírme por la pena, pero de igual forma, escuché que él se rió pero no burlándose, sino también dándose cuenta de que no tenía nada con que cubrirme y luego vi, que con la Fuerza atrajo una bata de mi armario y me la dio, para que pudiera cubrirme y la tomé sin dejar de voltear para al frente - gracias - dije riendo y poniéndome la bata y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteé a ver a mi esposo y ambos nos sonreímos.

Narrador Anakin/Vader:

Cuando salió de la recámara, me volví a recostar en la almohada, pero ya sin sentir preocupaciones, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que me sentía; tantos años de estar evadiendo estas emociones, por órdenes de mi maestro y ahora, ella llega a cambiar por completo, la perspectiva que yo tenía de la vida que me hacía sonreír, más de lo que yo esperaba. En la vida, nadie me había hecho sentir, lo que yo siento por ella, ese sentimiento que había olvidado desde hace tantos años, que ahora regresa con tanta fuerza que ni yo mismo puedo controlar. Pero al mismo tiempo, me asusta, porque no sé si ella pudiera corresponder a lo que yo siento...de alguna forma, sé que ella sí lo siente; pero una cosa es que ella lo pueda sentir, pero otra cosa es que si ella, sería capaz de corresponder en cuerpo y alma conscientes, a lo que soy y a lo que siento, porque entiendo que lo que hicimos fue porque no teníamos otra opción, pero no sé en qué acabará esto, porque si ella decide no seguir con esto, estoy más que seguro de que dolería demasiado, el decirnos adiós para siempre.

Luego de estar pensando, decidí vestirme con mi ropas e ir a mi habitación para cambiarme de atuendo, porque acabo de decidir, que mientras esté fuera de mis horas de trabajo con mi maestro y dentro de casa, me vestiré con otras vestimentas, para así luego, disfrutar de los momentos a solas que tenga con mi bella esposa; la hermosa e inteligente, Padmé Amidala, la única mujer, a la cual fui capaz de entregarle todo en la vida, después de vestirme, fui a la cocina a tratar de preparar el desayuno, para nosotros sin la ayuda de nadie.


	6. Capítulo 6: Naboo

El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 6: Naboo

Narrador Padmé:

Después de quince minutos de hablar con mi familia, logré convencerlos de que nos viéramos sólo por el fin de semana, ya que hoy es viernes, claro que, no les podía decir el porqué y digamos que, en eso me tardé como 10 minutos, en explicarles mis razones; pero al final, concordaron conmigo y decidimos vernos el sábado en la noche, porque mi padre trabaja hasta tarde. Después, me dirigí a mi habitación y me percaté, de que mi marido se había ido de la cama, eso me hizo sentir extraña, porque no quería que se fuera, era una sensación muy extraña, porque se supone que yo no sentía nada por él; pero en muchas ocasiones, no podía evitar extrañarlo o sonreír, con el simple hecho de que su rostro pasara por mi mente. Después, me cambié y me vestí para luego ir a desayunar, lo que me sorprendió más, fue que cuando llegué a la cocina, me encontré a Vader preparando el desayuno y yo, sonreí por lo que veían mis ojos.

Padmé: - Pensé que cocinar no era una de tus múltiples habilidades - reí al hacer ese comentario y él, seguía de espaldas, mientras terminaba de preparar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Anakin/Vader: - Bueno, al menos espero que puedas sobrevivir, con unos cuantos panes tostados - dijo todavía de espaldas hacia mí, pero no serio, sino con un sentido del humor un poco más agradable que me hacía sonreír.

Padmé: - Sólo, si llevan mermelada de fresa - dije sonriendo y en eso, vi cómo se volteaba hacia mí, pero cuando me vio, se me quedó viendo impresionado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Anakin/Vader: - (Se ve hermosa, siempre la había visto con todos vestidos tan superpuestos, pero ahora, puedo verla con su figura normal, en un vestido verde ligero y su pelo rizado, que cae en caireles) - de cierto modo, me halagaba que me viera así, con sus ojos nobles de color azul; pero al mismo tiempo, me asustaba, porque yo sentía en mi interior, como sus ojos me hipnotizaban profundamente - grmm...¿nos sentamos? - dijo interrumpiendo el momento.

Padmé: - Por supuesto - dije algo nerviosa, después, nos sentamos para ver las tostadas que él había hecho; a simple vista, no se veían nada mal y luego de un momento, con la Fuerza, él atrajo un frasco de mermelada de fresa y eso, me hizo sonreír más todavía y cuando las probé, me gustó el sabor - no están nada mal - y ambos reímos.

Anakin/Vader: - ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera comida envenenada o a medio quemar? - y luego, se puso serio - Cuando vivía con mi madre, me gustaba prepararle el desayuno o la cena, cuando ella no estaba en casa - dijo con cierto dolor y serio, yo le tomé la mano, para que no se sintiera solo.

Padmé: - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - pero negó con la cabeza y yo acepté su decisión, sabiendo que tarde o temprano me lo iba a contar.

Anakin/Vader: - Estuve pensando, mientras estabas contactando a tu familia, creo...que sería mejor, que te acompañara un droide, en lugar de que yo vaya contigo - eso, me dejó anonadada, ya tan pronto se había dado por vencido.

Padmé: - ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué dices eso? - dije impresionada - Yo no quiero que me acompañe un droide, yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo - dije ansiosa, porque la verdad es que ya no quería que se quedara atrás, porque ahora ya disfrutaba más de su compañía y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se alejara todavía más.

Anakin/Vader: - Pero, es que me cuesta mucho mantener una conversación formal con alguien, además, tus padres son del bando opuesto a los ideales del Emperador - y levanté una ceja sarcástica - y...no sé si ellos, vayan a poder aceptarme - y me reí por su nerviosismo, jamás lo había visto temblar de esa manera y le volví a tomar la mano, para que se sintiera seguro.

Padmé: - Claro que te van a aceptar, de eso estoy muy segura - y me volteó a ver con una ligera sonrisa, pero todavía dudoso - mira, yo conozco a mis padres y hermana, sé que al principio les va a costar entender, pero tengo la certeza, de que te van a querer - mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de dirigir mi mirada, hacia sus ojos de color azul tan hechizantes, que casi no podía pronunciar bien las palabras; porque me daban ganas de volver a abrazarlo y besarlo, como la primera vez, pero creo que eso, es lo que me detenía de llevar a cabo la acción.

Anakin/Vader: - (No puedo creer, la gran bondad que se genera con naturalidad de su boca y sobre todo, de sus ojos, que me hipnotizan sin cesar; pero, aunque sí le ponía atención a todo lo que decía, no podía dejar de sentir una inmensa inquietud e incomodidad, por el hecho de que la familia de Padmé, no me fuera a aceptar por lo que soy y eso, me hacía sentir algo nervioso por la situación. Del otro lado, su voz me encantaba tanto, que muchas veces no podía contenerme a sus deseos, que si no fuera porque mi mente me decía que me controlara...en ese momento, ya la hubiera besado) ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? - preguntó un poco dudoso y yo, sonreí segura de lo que iba a decir.

Padmé: - Porque yo te quiero - y con eso, se hizo un silencio, donde ambos nos quedamos mudos, sin poder hacer nada más que vernos el uno al otro, como si fuéramos niños adolescentes, pero fue él, quien rompió el silencio con una sola palabra.

Anakin/Vader: - Anakin...(no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero si ella me acaba de decir que me quiere, yo creo que ya va siendo tiempo, de que ella me llame por mi antiguo nombre, ¿no lo creen? Porque no creo que me guste escucharla decir, "te quiero Vader") - yo me quedé confundida con su posición.

Padmé: - ¿Perdón?

Anakin/Vader: - Si gustas...puedes llamarme Anakin, ése era mi verdadero nombre, antes de ser Lord Vader - y en eso, yo sonreí un poco más, porque ese nombre me gustaba más que el de Vader; yo sabía que el Emperador, no era capaz de mantener el nombre anterior de sus aprendices, así como lo hacen los jedis y por eso, le cambia los nombres, para que suenen más aterradores. Pero ahora que él lo dice, me parece mucho más encantador como tal, entonces yo asentí con la cabeza.

Padmé: - Muy bien, entonces Anakin... - me quedé así, para ver si me decía su apellido.

Anakin/Vader: - Skywalker - y sonreí todavía más.

Padmé: - Entonces, señor Skywalker, lo espero en el balcón dentro de media hora, para irnos a Naboo - y él, sólo podía quedárseme viendo con una ligera sonrisa, pero luego asintió.

Anakin/Vader: - La estaré esperando, senadora Amidala - y me sonrojé cuando lo dijo, en ese tono tierno que me gustaba - (Fuerza, se ve tan hermosa cuando se sonroja como una niña, eso me hace recordar cuando mi madre y yo vivíamos juntos y que a veces, me ponía rojo por sonreír) - en eso, me fui a mi cuarto para empezar a empacar mis cosas, para llegar a la estación o a donde sea que fuéramos a conseguir una nave para el viaje; pero mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules, tan brillantes que me hacían temblar como nadie lo había hecho jamás, incluso su voz, me hacía sentir en las estrellas, porque tenía un sonido tan sereno y dulce que me encantaba, pero después de un momento, recordé que estábamos en una realidad donde ambos éramos diferentes y que esta relación, no podría llegar a ser y seguí empacando triste.

Padmé: - ¿Por qué me duele el hecho, de no poder estar así juntos? - dije molesta apretando los dientes - Se supone que esto, lo hicimos por no tener alternativa a que el Emperador pudiera matarlo - pensé en mis adentros, pero ni siquiera podía comprender, el porqué quería protegerlo de ese monstruo, cuando él también era un monstruo; no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, tenía muchos sentimientos entre cruzados, así como, muchas ideas atormentándome la cabeza. Y así, me la pasé hasta que fue hora de irnos.

(Afuera de la casa de Vader)

x: - Interesante la situación que tenemos aquí...tal parece, que el destino no se equivoca, como siempre - dijo desde afuera del hogar de Darth Vader o como ahora se hace llamar, Anakin Skywalker - ahora, nuestro plan de recobrar al verdadero elegido, ha dado comienzo, jmjm - dijo satisfecha, esa voz de mujer, que crea un plan lo suficientemente audaz y hábil, para derrotar para siempre al Emperador - ahora, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, para que ambos puedan confirmarse el uno al otro en su amor.

Narrador XX:

Llegaron a un taller de naves, para poder rentar una nave y con la ayuda de sus habilidades y con la Fuerza, pudo borrarle la memoria al dueño del taller, para que no pudiera recordar nada de lo sucedido; para la mala fortuna de Anakin, sólo pudieron conseguir una nave con piloto automático, porque era lo más sencillo que pudieron encontrar, para evitar que la gente sospechara sobre su corto viaje. Después de unos momentos, entraron al hiperespacio para dirigirse hacia Naboo.

Anakin: - Lástima, que esta chatarra tenga sólo piloto automático - y Padmé se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, con una ceja levantada por su comentario.

Padmé: - ¿Tú vuelas? - preguntó interesada.

Anakin: - Pues, digamos que es lo que más me gusta hacer en este Universo o al menos, en la galaxia - y ella, se le quedó viendo fascinada por cómo él hablaba de sus gustos; porque de esa manera, iba conociendo de verdad, al hombre que le llamaba la atención y cada vez más, se iba rompiendo la barrera que les incomodaba por estar juntos - según mi madre, yo concursé desde que tenía seis años, en una carrera de vainas - y ella, abrió más los ojos de la noticia.

Padmé: - ¿En serio? Jamás había escuchado de un humano, que compitiera en una de esas carreras, debió haber sido interesante - y vio, cómo se desvanecía lentamente, la sonrisa de su esposo.

Anakin: - Pues sí, pero digamos que me la pasé concursando hasta los nueve años...que fue de hecho la única vez, en que gané la competencia - y ella, sonrió todavía más de lo impactada que estaba, pensar que un humano...más bien un niño de 6 años, empezara a correr en dichosas carreras y que además, ganara a tan temprana edad toda esa competencia, era impresionante - pero después de eso, ya no pude competir más, porque en eso, llegó mi maestro y me convertí después en Darth Vader - y ambos, se quedaron callados después de que dijo eso.

Padmé: - Tal vez, puedas concursar ahora - pero él negó con la cabeza, como si el hecho de pensarlo fuera una imposibilidad.

Anakin: - No...eso es una mala idea, en primera, porque mi maestro me ha prohibido el hecho de que yo pueda pilotear, ni siquiera puedo conducir una nave como ésta; en segunda, porque ahora, las carreras de vainas están prohibidas y el único lugar en donde se dan, es en Tattoine y...créeme cuando te digo, que no pienso regresar a ese lugar - y volvió a ver al frente, como si quisiera borrar sus recuerdos, pero ella lo que hizo, fue tomarle la mano derecha para darle un poco de apoyo.

Padmé: - Bueno, entonces tendremos que encontrar alguna otra forma, de desarrollar más tu talento - rió un poco, pero él también sonrió un poco pícaro.

Anakin: - Descuida, creo que por ahora, he encontrado otras actividades, que me ayudan a pasar mejor el tiempo - y enfatizó esas últimas palabras, volteándola a ver y ella no pudo evitar, que sus cachetes se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Padmé: - ¿En serio? Pues tendrás que decirme cuáles, porque recientemente no he tenido aventuras tan extraordinarias, es más te puedo decir, que fueron casi predecibles - se burló irónicamente para hacerlo enojar, pero empezó a sentir que se iba a arrepentir de haberlo dicho, pero por fortuna, la alarma que anunció que ya iban a llegar a Naboo, la salvó del reclamo de su marido y ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla.

Anakin: - Te salvaste por ahora, pero créeme que esta conversación no se ha terminado - y ella, sonrió aliviada, ahora, ya no se sentía tan incómoda por estar a su lado, es más, ella podía sentir como es que su corazón, se emocionaba por escuchar su voz o al ver sus ojos; pero al mismo tiempo, le espantaba el hecho de que cuando se acabara toda esta farsa, ellos a lo mejor tendrían que separarse para siempre y eso, era algo que a ambos les dolería, hasta el fondo de su alma - aterrizamos, my lady - y ella, sonrió cuando la llamó así, porque le causaba emoción cuando lo decía él.

Padmé: - Bueno, entonces mientras yo me cambio de ropa, ¿podrías ir a pedir un transporte que nos lleve a la casa del lago, por favor? Si no es mucha molestia - le dijo sarcásticamente, pero con una linda sonrisa, que lo congeló por completo.

Anakin: - Claro, será un placer - e hizo una ligera reverencia, antes de salir de la nave. Mientras él conseguía los transportes, Padmé se dirigió a la habitación de la nave para ponerse un vestido largo; aunque al principio, cuando se lo había regalado su hermana Sola, pensó que jamás de los jamases se lo pondría, porque pensaba que era demasiado exagerado; pero ahora que se lo había puesto y lo miró mejor, en lo único que podía pensar de él, era que se le veía muy lindo y para describirlo sólo eran necesarias dos palabras: hermoso y provocador y justo la segunda palabra, es la que le asustaba para terminar de decidirse.

Padmé: - (A lo mejor está muy...muy provocador y no quiero que se vea extravagante del todo) - pero de cierta forma, ella ya no podía pensar en que no lo quisiera usar, porque le gustaba la sensación de que Anakin, la viera con ojos de enamorado y antes de que pudiera decidir, en que si se lo quitaba o no, llegó Anakin y se quedó anonadado por la belleza de su esposa. Él, más que nadie, sabía de la belleza de su esposa, pero ahora que la veía así...con un vestido menos superpuesto, de color amarillo con diferentes matices de púrpura y que al mismo tiempo, descubría casi toda su espalda, hizo que se le borraran todas las palabras que estaba a punto de decir y lo único que pudo hacer, era observarla de arriba para abajo, admirando todo su esplendor y ella, sólo se quedó paralizada y sonrojada por cómo la veía.

Anakin: - Estás...muy bella - dijo sin dejar de verla, Padmé no pudo contenerse y formó una sonrisa, que estaba llena de halago y de terror al mismo tiempo.

Padmé: - ¿Conseguiste los transportes? - trató de cambiar de tema y luego, él volteó a ver su rostro, que estaba igual de bello como siempre.

Anakin: - Sí, lo único que pude conseguir son unos botes que nos llevarán hasta la Casa del Lago, por fortuna, no hay nadie que la esté habitando en estos tiempos - y ella rió por su comentario, en eso salieron de la nave y se encaminaron a los botes, que los llevaron a la casa del Lago. Durante todo el viaje, estuvieron callados incómodamente, porque no sabían de qué hablar o al menos, no sabían si querían hablar siquiera; pero cuando el bote atracó y Anakin, la ayudó a subir a los escalones, en ese momento, ella decidió romper el silencio.

Padmé: - El retiro de la escuela era aquí en verano, muchas veces mis compañeras y yo, decidíamos ir a nadar hasta aquella isla, me encanta el agua - enfatizó - cuando llegábamos, nos acostábamos en la arena y mientras el Sol nos secaba, adivinábamos el nombre de las aves que cantaban cerca - dijo cuando llegaron por fin, hasta la barda de la terraza.

Anakin: - No me gusta la arena - dijo con la vista en sus manos, que estaban sobre la barda - es áspera, tosca y nunca te la puedes quitar - hizo una pausa - pero...aquí no hay eso - dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente, la piel desnuda de la espalda de Padmé - aquí todo es suave y terso - Padmé, trató de no estremecerse, cuando Anakin rozó suavemente su espalda; pero eso, la incitó a voltear a verlo y cuando sus miradas se juntaron, no pudieron evitar perderse infinitamente en sus miradas, ninguno fue consciente de quién comenzó el movimiento. Pero después de un momento, ambos terminaron en un beso hermoso, lleno de amor y cariño, el beso fue largo y profundo, donde ambos compartieron sus sentimientos sin dudas ni confusiones y cuando terminó el beso, Padmé, lo único que sentía era confusión ante sus emociones y después de ahí, ambos fueron a sus cuartos para desempacar sus cosas.

Narrador Padmé:

Después de arreglar mis cosas, me puse a pensar en el beso que nos acabábamos de dar, debo admitir que me encanta sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, besarlo y perderme en su mirada, como si fuéramos unos desconocidos. Pero después de un momento, me regresa la nostalgia por el hecho de que lo nuestro no puede ser, me levanté de la cama frustrada, por el hecho, de no saber porque mi corazón insiste en tener una hermosa relación con Anakin, cuando sé que nosotros no podemos estar unidos, por todo el daño que ha hecho.

Padmé: - Además, el beso y la noche en que estuvimos juntos, no significaron nada, ¿o sí? - estaba todavía más confundida, aún por el hecho de que él y yo, hubiéramos hecho el amor una noche, no significan nada ¿verdad? ¿verdad? No sé porque ahora tengo la repentina necesidad, de que esas preguntas sean ciertas.

Xx: - Tal vez esas preguntas, no tienen solución, amiga mía - dijo una voz de mujer conocida, pero como no esperaba eso, me espanté y me volteé rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba, pero al ver bien, no pude ver a nadie que estuviera dentro de la habitación y eso, me asustó todavía más.

Padmé: - ¿Quién anda ahí? - dije pegándome a la pared.

Xx: - Ay, Padmé, no me digas que desde que te casaste con Vader, ya olvidaste mi voz - y en ese momento, vi que una figura de mujer se hizo visible desde la pared...era increíble era Fer, hace tiempo que no la había visto y en cuanto vi, que ya estaba hecha persona visible, corrí hacia ella para darle un abrazo - guau, querida, vaya que me extrañaste jeje - dijo sarcásticamente.

Padmé: - Fer, llegas caída del cielo, pero un momento ¿cómo es que sabías que yo estaba aquí? - y levantó una ceja y en eso recordé, que ella puede escuchar hasta por detrás de las paredes y hacerse invisible cuando quiera - Lo siento, ya me acordé, seguramente por eso me encontraste - ella asintió con la cabeza - pero qué bueno que llegas, necesito de tu consejo, no sé ¿qué hacer con esta farsa de relación? - dije histérica.

Fernanda: - Bueno, dime primero, ¿por qué crees que esto que sientes por Anakin, es una farsa? - me quedé impactada, de que supiera cómo se llamaba mi esposo, pero conociéndola sé que ella, conoce todos los nombres de la galaxia, incluso los originales, cuando uno finge ser otra persona - Y no cuenta el hecho, de que tu boda haya sido obligada y planeada por el Emperador, porque lo que en este instante sientes por él, no lo planeó el Emperador - la verdad, es que tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo.

Padmé: - Es...es que no sé, qué siento por él.

Fernanda: - No, sí lo sabes lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo y eso, es lo que te está matando por dentro - hizo una pausa - ¿por qué crees, que cuando estás cerca de él, te sientes tan a gusto? - y yo, me le quedé viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Mira, no dejes que tu ego te llene, antes de admitir lo que sientes en verdad por él; porque estoy segura de que él, siente exactamente lo mismo que tú y que está también en agonía, por no saber si tú le vas a corresponder o no - yo bajé la cabeza, por no saber lo que debía hacer, pero ella me tomó de la cara para que pudiera verla a los ojos - no desperdicies el tiempo que ahora tienes, por miedo a lo que digan los demás.

Padmé: - No es miedo a lo que digan los demás - y levantó una ceja - bueno sí algo, pero lo peor, es que no sé si esta relación sea posible, por el hecho de lo que hizo.

Fernanda: - ¿Osea, me estás diciendo que ni siquiera, le vas a dar la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que pueden llegar a ser, sólo por lo que hizo en el pasado? - dijo levantándose frenética de la cama - Padmé, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida, dejar que el pasado llene esta hermosa relación que están forjando, no es correcto - yo estaba por reclamarle, pero me interrumpió - sin peros Padmé, deja de ser tan egoísta por una vez en la vida y piensa en los demás, también por un momento Padmé; sé que tú no eres egoísta, pero en estas cosas de la vida, hay que aprender a ponerse uno, en los zapatos del otro, porque Anakin, no es un monstruo como tú creías, él, también tiene sentimientos, pero en él, están muy dañados - me quedé sorprendida de lo que dijo, me acordé de sus heridas de los latigazos que le dio Lord Sidious, pero no creo que eso, haya sido suficiente como para lastimarlo, como según lo dice Fernanda - mira ahora, no te voy a decir más, porque tú eres la que tiene que descubrir el pasado, el presente y el futuro de tu marido, pero sí te puedo decir algo, no dejes que las cicatrices invadan tu miedo y sobre todo, déjate guiar por el amor - y con eso, ella se fue atravesando las paredes, porque en eso, llegó Anakin y debo decir, que me alivió mucho su llegada.

Anakin: - Padmé... - se interrumpió por verme seria - ¿pasa algo? - lo único que hice, fue acercarme a él para abrazarlo y él, me devolvió el abrazo tratando de protegerme de algo que no conoce y con razón - ¿Padmé te sientes bien, necesitas que te traiga algo o que haga algo?

Padmé: - Sólo, quiero que me abraces - dije llorando un poco - quiero que me hagas sentir segura - y él, inmediatamente obedeció, abrazándome más fuerte que antes y con eso, me hizo sentir más tranquila, porque sabía que entre sus brazos nada malo podría pasarme y nos sentamos en la cama, para no estar de pie todo el tiempo, hasta que llegó uno de los sirvientes, avisándome que mis padres ya habían llegado, en eso, me separé un poco de Anakin y sonreí, porque ya tenía ganas de ver a mis padres - ven, Ani, quiero que los conozcas a todos - y él, me siguió hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y hasta la sala, donde me encontré otra vez con ellos.

Narrador Anakin:

Cuando llegamos a la sala, no pude llegar hasta donde ella llegó, porque me entró el miedo de pensar con que ellos, no pudieran aceptarme por lo que soy, ella se veía muy feliz, mientras los abrazaba y le daban besos de felicidad, se veía muy contenta, que creo que será mejor mantenerme apartado de su momento alegre.

Padmé: - Mamá, papá, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo - dijo dándoles un abrazo a todos, a su madre, su padre y su hermana y después, vi que llegaron dos niñas jóvenes, al parecer eran las sobrinas de Padmé, porque se parecían mucho a su hermana.

Sola: - Padmé, hace años que no nos vienes a visitar, estábamos muy preocupados por ti - dijo abrazándola de nuevo - espero no te metas en problemas hermana - Padmé, negó con la cabeza y cuando estuvo por presentarme, sentí otra vez un nudo sobre la garganta, porque me daba miedo arruinar una conversación entre sus familiares; pero cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que yo, estaba escondido por donde estaban las sombras del pasillo, pero en lugar de molestarse y seguir hablando, ella, me ofreció la mano, para que fuera con ellos y yo, con miedo la tomé de la mano y me acerqué a donde sus padres, para que me presentara.

Padre de Padmé: - Hija, yo creo, que no deberías tomarte tan a la ligera esas acciones, a Lord Vader, no le va a gustar, que estés así con un joven como él - y me regresaron los nervios otra vez, porque ya me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar.

Padmé: - Madre, Padre, Sola, les quiero presentar a mi esposo - dijo firme y segura, sin dejar de soltarme la mano.

Padre de Padmé: - ¿Tú esposo? Pero, no se suponía que estabas con...espera, ¿tú eres Darth Vader? - y tuve que asentir con dificultad, porque me avergonzaba el hecho de haber cometido todos esos crímenes; al principio, pensé que Padmé dudaría de mantenerme aquí con ella, pero no, ella sujetó todavía más mi mano.

Padmé: - Padre, su nombre es Anakin, no me gusta que lo llamen de la otra manera - al principio, se hizo un silencio, pero luego, habló la hermana de Padmé.

Sola: - Pues, para ser Darth Vader, eres un joven muy apuesto - dijo saludándome tranquilamente y me tranquilicé un poco - me da gusto, que ella esté al lado de un hombre como tú, Anakin; nos ha costado trabajo convencer a mi hermana, de que la vida no se trata sólo de política - y reí un poco.

Madre de Padmé: - Y la verdad, es que tiene razón, ¿quién diría que tendría por nuero, a un joven tan guapo como tú? - sonreí un poco más, porque nadie me había halagado tanto, desde hace mucho.

Anakin: - Muchas gracias, señora - dije amablemente.

Madre de Padmé: - Ay, Anakin, no me digas señora, sé que ya no estoy tan joven, como antes pero no me quiero sentir tan vieja, jeje - y todos, reímos con ella un poco - dime, Jobal - y en eso, llegaron a saludarme las sobrinas de Padmé.

Padmé: - Ani, te presento a mis sobrinas, Ryoo y Pooja - ambas, se acercaron a abrazarme con cariño, yo me quedé impactado al principio, porque jamás había tenido un acercamiento tan cercano con los niños; desde el momento en que mi maestro, me prohibió el contacto con el mundo exterior y ni siquiera, cuando tenía mi traje de Vader, porque nadie se acercaba, seguramente, porque tenían miedo a que yo les fuera a hacer daño - niñas, él es mi esposo, Anakin Skywalker - y ambas se me quedaron viendo alucinadas, yo sólo me reí de lo gracioso que se veían al verme así; pero luego, me puse más nervioso, porque vi como el padre de Padmé se me acercó.

Padre de Padmé: - Pues, déjame te ofrezco mis disculpas, joven Skywalker lamento la confusión, la verdad, es que se nota que tú quieres a mi hija y eso, es más de lo que un padre podría pedir - y puso una mano sobre mi hombro y vi que Padmé, me vio sonriendo.

Anakin: - Por supuesto señor, téngalo por seguro, créame que yo daría lo que fuera porque ella fuera feliz - dije seguro de mí mismo, porque era verdad, yo Anakin Skywalker, daría lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

Padmé: - (Otra vez esta presión, la verdad, es que me halaga que él diga estas cosas sobre mí, pero sigo pensando, en cómo voy a mantener esta farsa en secreto de mis padres, cuando sé que yo no lo amo, ¿verdad? ¿O será posible que me esté enamorando de él? No, Padmé reacciona, tú no puedes enamorarte de un monstruo como él ¿o sí?) Vamos al comedor, la cena ya casi está lista - de ahí, nos fuimos tomados del brazo hacia el comedor y cuando nos sentamos, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida y la verdad, es que sí estaba deliciosa; para serles honesto, este lugar es maravilloso de principio a fin, pero se vuelve todavía mejor, cuando está Padmé conmigo. Luego de la cena, me la pasé jugando con las sobrinas de Padmé y la verdad, es que me divertí mucho, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de la compañía de la gente, luego, nos fuimos a dormir y Padmé se despidió de sus padres, para que se fueran a descansar también - sé que es difícil, pero será sólo por una noche, por la que dormiremos juntos, ¿está bien?

Anakin: - No te debes preocupar por eso, la verdad, es que me estoy acostumbrando a su presencia, my lady - le tomé una mano y la besé con ternura y pude sentir, como su brazo se estremecía ligeramente y luego, nos quedamos viendo por un momento; después nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y la verdad, es que no quería perderme de ni un sólo momento de verla dormir, porque se veía muy hermosa mientras dormía tranquilamente, por lo que decidí quedarme despierto toda la noche, pero después de unas horas, el sueño me venció y lo peor, comenzó a suceder mientras dormía.


	7. Capítulo 7: Pesadillas y la confesión

Star Wars: El Amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 7: Pesadillas y la confesión de amor

Narrador XX:

Cuando llegó la media noche, Padmé y Anakin, se habían quedado dormidos, pero en ese momento, Anakin, comenzó a tener las pesadillas que lo seguían atormentando desde pequeño; al principio, sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero después, comenzó a sudar en frío exageradamente, por el terror que tenía en la cabeza.

Anakin: - No...mamá, basta, por favor - Padmé, al principio, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero luego de unos gritos más, se volteó a ver a su marido - Madre...¡para, por favor!

Padmé: - Ani - lo llamó sin verlo todavía, pero como se dio cuenta de que no contestaba, decidió voltear a ver que sucedía en realidad; pero cuando lo vio bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mal, estaba sudando en frío, no dejaba de retorcerse y de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Ani?, ¡Anakin, despierta! - pero no obtuvo respuesta, al parecer la pesadilla de Anakin, lo llevaba a un tiempo de mucho dolor y por sus movimientos, hacían ver que trataba de alejar a ese pasado tan terrible, que la preocupaban todavía más.

Anakin: - ¡Mamá, mámá, no! - y eso, la hizo reaccionar más rápido.

Padmé: - ¡Anakin! - y al parecer, eso sí lo hizo despertar, porque abrió los ojos rápidamente, al principio, no podía enfocar tan pronto la cara de Padmé.

Anakin: - ¿Mamá? - preguntó desesperado.

Padmé: - No, Ani, soy yo Padmé - luego, logró enfocarla y se alejó rápidamente por el susto.

Anakin: - Padmé...lamento mucho haberte despertado - dijo asustado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y secándose unas lágrimas, que se le salieron cuando despertó, pero ella ya no quería apartarlo y sin saber porqué, ella, se acercó para abrazarlo, porque jamás lo había visto tan indefenso ni tan frágil, de tan pocos días de haberlo conocido.

Padmé: - ¿Qué pasa, Ani? Cuéntame.

Anakin: - Sólo fue una pesadilla - dijo negando con la cabeza - vuelve a dormir - pero esta vez, ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, mientras él se guardaba su dolor; pero para no insistir, decidió primero guardar silencio, pero luego habló.

Padmé: - Llamabas a tu madre, no creo que por esa razón haya sido, sólo una simple pesadilla - le dijo manteniéndose en el abrazo, pero Anakin, sólo apretó un poco el puño porque no quería perderla, en primera, porque era algo muy doloroso y en segunda, por lo que le pasó a su madre.

Anakin: - No puedo contártelo, por favor no me pidas que te lo diga - dijo viéndole sus nobles y bondadosos ojos cafés marrón - me odiarás, después de que te lo cuente - dijo con dolor.

Padmé: - No voy a odiarte, Anakin - dijo segura dándole su cariño y tratando de consolarlo, aunque tampoco sabía si lo consolaba a él o a ella misma.

Anakin: - Ni siquiera, porque yo fui quien mató a su propia madre - y ella, se quedó impactada y casi paralizada, por lo que él impuso; sobre todo, recordó que su familia estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasillos de su cuarto, sin embargo, ella, no se movió de su lado y no desistió de quedarse junto a él.

Padmé: - Ani, ¿qué pasó en realidad? Cuéntame, tal vez eso te ayude a disminuir todo el dolor que sientes - le dijo cariñosamente, tomándolo de la mano izquierda y Anakin, ya no pudo resistirse a la gran bondad, de esos ojos tan hermosos que hechizan, por lo que terminó cediendo a su deseo.

Anakin: - Está bien te lo contaré, pero te pido que no me dejes solo, porque esto es muy doloroso de contar - y ella, le prometió que jamás lo dejaría solo - mi madre y yo, éramos esclavos en Tattoine - Padmé, pudo ver como le costaba trabajo decirlo, porque eso le generaba mucho dolor; pero también le dolió, porque jamás se imaginó que él, pudiera llegar haber sido un esclavo - era una vida muy pesada y dolorosa, pero no puedo quejarme, ya que son los únicos días más felices que yo tuve a su lado - ella, lo abrazó todavía más fuerte, para darle ánimos de cariño - pero luego, un día llegó un hombre algo viejo y con cara amable, ese día, llegó al taller donde estábamos mi madre y yo y él, nos prometió que nos iba a hacer libres y lo cumplió, pero al poco tiempo, me fui dando cuenta del propósito del porqué lo hizo - Padmé, se puso seria al saber de quién se trataba y eso, la hizo odiar más al Emperador - cuando llegamos a su hogar, él, sin decirme nada me separó de mi madre y me mantuvo dentro de una celda fría y oscura - dijo llorando un poco.

Padmé: - Debió haber sido muy duro para ti - dijo acariciando su torso sudado.

Anakin: - Lo fue, lo peor de todo es que cada vez que iba a verme, lo hacía para practicar sus rayos de Sith, sobre mi cuerpo - eso, hizo estremecer a Padmé, que sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas ya se habían caído sobre su rostro - luego, a veces, venía acompañado de su primer aprendiz, el cual era una bestia espantosa con piel roja y negra, como si fueran tatuajes - ella, recordó la imagen de Darth Maul cuando fue el bloqueo de Naboo, antes de comenzar la guerra - ambos, llegaban sonriendo para llegar a torturarme más todavía, tú viste las cicatrices, muchas de ésas me las hizo su aprendiz, con un fuete - y lo abrazó más por sufrir con él, pero él no le ponía atención, porque su mente estaba lejos, en un tiempo a donde su infancia lo llevó - la noche no era mejor, cada vez que intentaba dormir siempre llegaban las ratas; cuando me acostaba, siempre me mordían las orejas y las manos y si me quedaba sentado, con los pies en el suelo, ellas me mordían los dedos de los pies, fueron muchos meses en los que así, me la pasaba siendo torturado, sino era mi maestro eran las ratas y no podía detenerlas - en eso, su mente le trajo las imágenes de lo que pasó esa vez.

(Hace 10 años)

Narrador Anakin:

"Darth Sidious: - No, claro que puedes, usa tu ira y tu odio, dales el castigo a todos los que te han lastimado - me dijo macábramente, Sidious.

Anakin (niño): - No, jamás lo haré - dije decidido, pero con miedo de que me lastimara, pero parecía que él me ignoraba.

Darth Sidious: - Si las ratas, son las que te hacen sufrir, destrúyelas con tu odio - yo me negué, porque sabía que si lo llegaba a hacer, lograría complacerlo y me convertiría en un monstruo como él; pero un día, el dolor fue demasiado y sin querer, todas las ratas terminaron muertas, pero no me sentía bien por lo que hice."

(En la realidad)

Narrador XX:

Padmé: - Ani, lo que él te hizo, fue monstruoso y lo que hiciste, fue la decisión de cualquiera, sobre todo que tú, sólo eras un niño - dijo para consolarlo y que no se echara la culpa, pero él, se molestó más y volteó a verla.

Anakin: - No entiendes, hubiera dejado que las ratas me mataran - dijo adolorido y regresó a sus recuerdos - al día siguiente, de haber matado a las ratas, llegó él y cuando entró, me sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que había hecho, era como, si ya se hubiera percatado de lo que había hecho, incluso sin haber estado presente; pero ese día, me sorprendió con algo que yo no esperaba.

(Hace 10 años)

Narrador Anakin:

"Darth Sidious: - Descuida, joven Skywalker, hoy no vengo a lastimarte - me dijo al ver, que me protegía en la esquina de la celda - es más, te traigo un presente - y me paré de alegría, al ver que era mi mamá.

Shmi: - ¿Ani? ¡Ani, hijo estás bien! - me llamó mi madre, al verme en la oscuridad.

Anakin (niño): - ¡Mamá! - grité llorando porque ya la extrañaba, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla...su aprendiz, me agarró por los brazos y no me dejó ir con ella - ¡Mamá! - grité llorando.

Shmi: - ¡Ani! - fue lo último que escuché, antes de que Sidious la envolviera en sus rayos de Sith y se la pasó así un largo rato, torturándola y yo no podía hacer nada.

Anakin (niño): - ¡No basta, pare por favor! - le grité para que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso y por primera vez en la vida, en ese momento, pude sentir como el odio surgía de mi corazón, sin darle oportunidad a nada.

Darth Sidious: - Son sus gritos los que te hacen sufrir, ya sabes qué hacer para detenerlos - dijo sin detenerse y yo, lo único que pude hacer fue ver a mi madre, retorciéndose por el dolor.

(En la realidad)

Narrador XX:

Anakin: - No quería hacerlo, te lo prometo - dijo viendo su mano derecha - pero, no podía soportar verla sufrir y luego...cerré mis ojos con fuerza y pensé en que sus gritos se detuvieron, pero cuando los abrí, me di cuenta, de que ya se había ido - y volvió a llorar, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le sucedió a su madre.

Padmé: - Anakin... - la interrumpió molesto.

Anakin: - No me llames así - dijo llorando - Anakin, murió ese día junto con su madre, en esa celda.

Padmé: - Yo no lo creo, porque yo sé que el Emperador te subestimó - dijo tomándolo de la mano - lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa, el Emperador se aprovechó de tu inocencia y del hecho de que, todavía no controlabas tus habilidades con la Fuerza...para hacerte creer, que él te podía dominar en todos los sentidos - hizo una pausa y tomó a Anakin de la barbilla, para que volteara a verla - pero yo sé, que el Anakin que estoy conociendo, es mucho más fuerte que el mismo Emperador y que él está aquí, en tu corazón aguardando para salir - dijo y ambos, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, como dos enamorados y se sintieron nerviosos, por no saber si dar el siguiente paso o no, entonces, Anakin no pudo evitar sentir, una ligera pizca de esperanza, al ver sus bellos ojos cafés.

Anakin: - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - dijo esperanzado, pero con un poco de dudas.

Padmé: - Porque yo te quiero - le dijo y Anakin, no pudo resistirse a la enorme bondad que ella mostraba - y eso, jamás va a cambiar - luego, ambos se dieron lentamente un beso de amor, más corto que los otros; pero sin dejar de sentir lo mismo, el uno por el otro. Después, se fueron a acostar y durmieron acurrucados, para tratar de descansar por el resto de la noche; pero en ese momento, Anakin, ya se había liberado de un gran peso de encima, que lo torturaba por cada noche y mientras él estuviera cerca de Padmé, no había nada que le perturbara por completo y durante toda la noche, no se separaron, hasta que el amanecer los despertó.

Narrador Padmé:

A los dos días siguientes, desayunamos con mi familia, pero estaba nostálgica porque ellos se iban hoy, por lo que me daba tristeza de que me iba a separar otra vez de ellos; pero en parte, me sentía contenta porque en primera, pude convivir aunque sea dos días de su compañía y les prometí que regresaría lo más pronto posible y Anakin, secundó mi promesa y en segunda, porque me sentía más atraída hacia él y ya no sentía tanta incomodidad, al estar junto a él. Porque me di cuenta, de que él, no era un monstruo sino un hombre que ha sufrido mucho desde la niñez y que su corazón, ha mantenido guardado amor, para poder vivir durante todo este tiempo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar, en que algún día nos tendríamos que separar para siempre y por alguna muy fuerte razón, yo no quería que eso pasara; porque sentía, cada vez que mi mente lo recordaba, que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y lo peor de todo, es que el de Anakin, también acabaría roto el doble de veces que el mío.

Anakin: - Me agradó haber convivido con tu familia - dijo sonriendo - la verdad, nunca me imaginé que tendría una conversación tan agradable con alguien - y yo, volteé a verlo con cariño, pero triste y él, lo notó - ¿pasa algo? - me preguntó curioso, pero yo reaccioné de inmediato, para que no detectara lo que pensaba.

Padmé: - ¡Ah! No, sólo es la nostalgia de que se fueron mis padres, eso es todo - mentí, porque lo que en realidad pasaba, es que no quería hacer sufrir a ninguno de los dos.

Anakin: - Oye, como le prometí a tus padres vamos a regresar pronto - dijo levantando mi cabeza por la barbilla y en eso, se me ocurrió una idea.

Padmé: - Oye, se me estaba ocurriendo - hice una pausa para dar emoción a mi idea - según lo que me habías dicho, el Emperador va a estar fuera durante una semana ¿no? - y él asintió levantando una ceja, tratando de captar mi idea - Tal vez, podríamos quedarnos unos cuantos días más, ¿no crees? Para no abandonar este bello lugar, tan pronto y, sobre todo, para disfrutar de nuestra compañía mientras dure - Anakin, sólo pudo quedárseme viendo sonriendo y yo, hipnotizada por sus ojos lo único que hice fue quedarme en silencio.

Anakin: - Me parece maravilloso - yo estaba encantada, por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, que sólo pude asentir.

Padmé: - Aprovechando que todavía es medio día, podríamos ir de día de campo, junto a las cascadas y al río, lástima, que no es verano ya que así...podríamos bañarnos por el lago - y me sonrojé, por el hecho de pensar en la idea de bañarme con él y creo que a él, le pasó lo mismo.

Anakin: - Sus deseos, son mis órdenes, my lady - y me puse roja por cómo lo decía, con su carisma divertido. Después de que hice la canasta, con todo lo necesario para ir de picnic, Anakin tomó un speeder y nos dirigimos a mi lugar favorito de niña, donde se encontraban las cascadas y el río; ese lugar me encanta, porque con el simple hecho de escuchar el sonido del agua, que caía sobre el río, me hacía olvidar de mis problemas y ahora sí lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba desestresarme de la revolotera de sentimientos que sentía en mi cabeza; luego, nos bajamos del speeder y yo, me la pasé buscando un buen lugar para acomodarnos.

Padmé: - Creo que éste, es un buen lugar para sentarnos - y él, sólo sonrió.

Anakin: - Lo que usted diga, my lady - yo, me reí por su hilaridad. Luego, nos acomodamos en el pasto y sacamos la comida, para así degustar de todas las maravillas del paisaje - tenías razón - me dijo y me quedé confundida por lo que dijo - este lugar es muy hermoso (sobre todo cuando tú estás a mi lado), jamás había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar un lugar tan bello, como éste.

Padmé: - Sí, mis padres me decían siempre, que somos muy afortunados de vivir en tierras tan hermosas como éstas; pero que siempre es importante, compartirlo con el resto de las personas - y se cruzaron nuestras miradas, luego, yo dirigí la mía al césped, para no sentirme incómoda.

Anakin: - ¿Sabes? Lo que pasó aquella noche... - dijo tímido y yo, sonreí - digamos...eh...también fue, mi primer beso - y yo, reí un poco por su declaración.

Padmé: - Mmm...pues la verdad, para mí no fue el primero - dije intencionalmente, para causarle un poco de celos y lo logré, porque él asintió volteando hacía otro lado, celoso.

Anakin: - ¡Ah! ¿Y se puede saber cómo era él? - me sonrojé un poco, porque me complací con sus celos y me quedé pensando, en cómo provocarlo más.

Padmé: - No lo sé - dije mintiendo.

Anakin: - Claro que lo sabes, sólo que no me quieres decir - y terminé cediendo a su petición.

Padmé: - Está bien...se llamaba Paolo, nos conocimos en un congreso político, cuando yo tenía 11 y él, era un poco más grande que yo - dije con una voz presumida, para provocarle celos - muy lindo, era alto, pelo marrón, ojos negros - dije seductoramente para hacerlo enojar.

Anakin: - No tienes que ser tan específica - y sonreí satisfecha - ¿y?...¿Qué pasó con él? - preguntó interesado.

Padmé: - Tomamos rumbos diferentes, yo me convertí en reina y él, en artista - luego, relajó el rostro y sonrió un poco.

Anakin: - Yo creo que te extraña - incliné mi cabeza, sorprendida de su comentario.

Padmé: - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Anakin: - Sería muy difícil olvidarte - y nos quedamos viendo, sonriendo el uno al otro. Luego de un rato, nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba una manada de shaaks, que pastaban tranquilamente; mientras yo corría por el pasto, Anakin intentaba montar a una de las criaturas y se veía que, al principio, lo había logrado, pero luego, el shaak logró tirarlo y en eso, vi que intentaba levantarse, pero luego cayó inconsciente, por lo que corrí angustiada, de que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

Padmé: - ¿Ani? ¿Ani? - y me agaché para ver si estaba bien, pero luego, me di cuenta de que él me había jugado una broma y fingí estar enojada y le di un buen golpe en el tórax y al principio forcejeamos, pero luego él, logró jalarme y fuimos girando por todo el pasto, hasta que nos detuvimos y en eso, me di cuenta de nuestra cercanía, al principio no me importaba, pero luego recordé, que estábamos en una realidad y luego, nos pusimos de pie. En seguida, Anakin y yo, montamos a otro shaak y nos dirigimos a nuestro picnic, para luego regresar, a la casa del Lago.

Narrador Anakin:

Hoy fue un día, realmente maravilloso, porque pude divertirme como nunca en la vida y más, porque estuve con Padmé durante todo el día; por lo que he visto, es que lo que nos separaba a ambos, desde un principio, se ha ido evaporando con el paso del tiempo, en que yo conozco a Padmé y ella a mí; cada vez siento, que mi corazón late con más fuerza por ella, no sé como decirlo, pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella, pero para ser honesto y ahora que lo pienso, creo que me enamoré de ella, desde que el Emperador me la presentó, para hacerla mi esposa. Lo único malo, es que no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo o al menos, si va a corresponder a lo que yo siento por ella; porque recientemente, me he percatado de que se ha puesto más triste que en otras ocasiones y eso, me angustia; porque yo puedo sentir que ella misma, siente la misma preocupación sobre del ¿qué pasará después de esto? Bueno, lo único que me queda, es sacar mis miedos y enfrentarme a lo que siento por ella, a pesar de que sé, que puedo terminar más herido que nada. Por lo que después de la cena, Padmé y yo, nos dirigimos a la sala, para ver arder la fogata tranquilamente...pero cuando se fueron todos los sirvientes y nos quedamos solos, se hizo de nuevo un silencio incómodo, porque ni siquiera podíamos voltearnos a ver, por no saber ¿qué hacer? Y si lo hacíamos, no podía resistirme a tener la sensación de querer besarla de nuevo.

Padmé: - (De nuevo esta sensación de nervios, por más que quiera alejarme de él, siempre siento que no puedo y es horrible, porque sé que no puedo amarlo, a pesar de lo que diga mi corazón...que se agita, cada vez que lo veo fijamente a los ojos; sin embargo, ahora que estoy así sola con él, siento la gran necesidad de besarlo, como si el mundo no existiera. A veces, pienso que no debí haberme puesto este vestido de noche, con escote en el pecho, porque descubría todos mis hombros y por fortuna, tenía el pañuelo que cubría el escote del vestido) No - puso su mano suavemente sobre mis labios, cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos - no...no puedo - dijo nerviosa, acepté triste, pero tomé aire y decidí confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Anakin: - Desde el día en que te conocí, cuando mi maestro nos comprometió para casarnos, no ha pasado un sólo día, en el que tu recuerdo no pase por mi mente - vi que tomó aire mirándome - y ahora que estamos juntos, siento que se me parte el alma por saber, que tal vez tú y yo, no podremos mantener nuestra relación como dos personas normales - dije triste mirándola y ella, sólo se quedaba viéndome con los ojos llorosos y luego, me acerqué ella y le acaricié el rostro y vi que ella respondió a la caricia - estás muy dentro de mi corazón, alimentando todo lo que no conocía sobre lo que era vivir de verdad - tomé aire - ¿qué puedo hacer? Haré todo lo que me pidas - después, hubo un silencio que no pude soportar - por favor, Padmé no te quedes callada.

Padmé: - Es que no puedo Anakin, no sé por qué no puedo, pero no puedo - dijo poniéndose de pie.

Anakin: - ¿Por qué no? Padmé, yo sé que tú también sientes algo - dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella.

Padmé: - Lo siento Anakin, no...no puedo - dijo y yo tuve que aceptar el hecho, de que jamás podrá ser lo que hay entre los dos.

Anakin: - Está bien...no volveré a molestarla, senadora - dije con voz grave y seria, luego, me alejé por los pasillos hasta el jardín; porque tenía el corazón destrozado, porque no podré estar con ella nunca más.

(Mientras con Padmé)

Narrador Padmé:

En cuanto Anakin desapareció por los jardines, me tiré a llorar, porque mi corazón se había partido en dos, por dos razones: la primera, porque acabo de separarme del hombre más maravilloso del Universo, sobre todo le hice más caso a mi egoísmo, que a lo que siento por él y en segundo, porque no sólo destrocé el mío sino el de él, cuando fue él quién se atrevió a confesarme que estaba enamorado de mí y yo, lo acabo de perder para siempre; porque no creo, que él vaya a perdonarme nunca, por lo que le acabo de hacer.

XX: - ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? - escuché una voz cerca, pero cuando volteé a ver asustada, no vi a nadie por lo que pensé que fue mi imaginación y volví a romper en llanto.

Padmé: - Anakin...perdóname - dije sin dejar de llorar.


	8. Capítulo 8: Amor eterno

Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 8: Amor eterno

Narrador Anakin:

Llegué al jardín y me senté a llorar amargamente, por lo que había pasado, Padmé rechazó mi amor a pesar de habérselo confesado; entiendo que no quiera pasar por el resto de su vida, al lado de un monstruo cruel y miserable como yo. Yo...lo sabía...sabía, que a pesar de todas las esperanzas que ella me había dado, la noche de amor que tuvimos y los besos incondicionales que tuvimos, no le quitarían de la cabeza, el hecho de que yo soy un monstruo...un monstruo, cuyo corazón jamás podría pertenecerle a un ángel tan hermoso como ella.

Anakin: - Acéptalo, Anakin, ella jamás pasaría una eternidad al lado de un monstruo como tú, a pesar de haber tenido cosas íntimas entre ambos - me dije aceptando la realidad del asunto - de hoy en adelante - dije viendo a una estrella, que era la más brillante que había visto - no voy a descansar, hasta ver a Padmé a salvo de mí y de mi maestro, aunque eso me cueste la vida y verla ser feliz al lado de otro hombre; ¿por qué? Porque la amo, ella, es el amor de mi vida y si mi destino no es estar a su lado, pues...que así sea - dije tragando saliva - porque su felicidad es la mía, aunque ella no pueda estar conmigo - luego de llorar otro rato, me acosté para ver las estrellas y al fijarme bien, me di cuenta de que varias de ellas, al juntarse, formaban el rostro de Padmé en el cielo, igual de hermoso que siempre que no pude evitar sonreír.

Fernanda: - Son bellísimas, ¿no lo cree, general Skywalker? - me paré del susto y cuando volteé, me di cuenta de que era Fernanda; la misma chica, que se la pasaba cuidando de mí, desde que Sidious me secuestró.

Anakin: - Ja - exhalé aliviado - Fernanda, no me hagas eso...de por sí no te esperaba, ¿cómo no esperas que me espante? - dije algo divertido - Además, ¿tú que haces aquí?

Fernanda: - Vine a darte una lección como siempre, mi querido Anakin - y recordé molesto, todas esas veces que ella se la pasaba insistiendo todas las noches, cuando me daba por vencido - en sí, no puedo creer que tan rápido ambos, se hayan dado por vencidos - y levanté una ceja confundido por la situación, pero luego capté a lo que se refería.

Anakin: - ¿Qué? Pero...¿tú cómo lo sabes? - pregunté apenado.

Fernanda: - Anakin, eso es lo de menos, lo que me importa es que tú ya tan rápido, te hayas resignado a pasar el resto de tu vida sin ella, cuando tú te mueres por ella y ella, por ti - eso me sorprendió, porque me lo dice como si estuviera tan segura de lo que dice, cuando en realidad hace una hora, Padmé me acababa de decir que no me quería - ¡Corrección! Ella te dijo que no podía, no que no te quería - me leyó la mente de seguro.

Anakin: - ¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? Yo le confesé lo que siento por ella y ella, así en un momento me dijo que no - dije molesto - además, ella tiene razón, ella no puede amar ni siquiera ser amigo de alguien, que mató a su propia madre, Padmé se merece a un hombre que la respete y que la ame de verdad, como ella quiere - y ella, giró los ojos incrédula.

Fernanda: - Anakin Skywalker, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir - dijo tomándome con brusquedad por los hombros - Padmé, no va a querer a otro hombre de la misma manera, con la que te ama a ti; si tú la dejas ir ahora, ambos van a vivir el peor de los infiernos, incluso más grande del que ya has vivido durante diez años - dijo antes de dejarme interrumpirla - segundo, no hay otro hombre con él que ella, quiera pasar el resto de su vida que no seas tú y eso, te lo puedo asegurar, porque nadie la ha hecho sentirse tan plena en TODOS los sentidos y en tercer lugar, si ella no aceptó ahora, es porque tiene miedo - y abrí los ojos, Padmé asustada, eso no era algo común en ella; por lo general, ella es mucho más valiente que yo, en todos los sentidos - y aunque no lo creas Anakin, ella tiene miedo, a que no pueda corresponder bien, a lo que sientes por ella y sobre todo, cree que no tiene el suficiente valor para enfrentarse al mundo y tiene miedo, a que te pase algo si el Emperador llegara a enterarse, de lo que siente por ti.

Anakin: - ¿Por mí? - dije confundido pero esperanzado.

Fernanda: - Pues sí Anakin, ¿de quién más? No creo que ella, esté enamorándose del Emperador - dijo irónicamente, pero yo todavía no me la creía después de lo que pasó - Y como veo que todavía no me crees, te sugiero que me sigas a verla - me quedé pasmado por lo que dijo y debo decir, que incluso paralizado - y te sugiero que te muevas de una vez Anakin, sino te vas a perder de lo mejor - y con dudas, me fui corriendo para seguirla, no sé qué idea más descalabrada se le haya ocurrido, pero me daba miedo, el hecho de que fuera a lastimar a Padmé.

(Llegando a la fogata)

Fernanda, me pidió que esperara afuera en la entrada, para que escuchara la conversación y yo, hice caso, porque quería ver qué se traía en mente Fernanda. Lo primero de lo que me percaté, fue que Padmé estaba tirada sobre sus rodillas y recargándose sobre el sillón, llorando por algo.

Fernanda: - La soledad, es el peor castigo que le sigue al desamor, ¿no lo cree, senadora? - le dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Padmé: - Fernanda, ¿escuchaste todo lo que pasó? - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y Fernanda asintió a su pregunta.

Fernanda: - Sí y me sorprende que no me hayas creído, porque ahora no sólo es un corazón roto, sino dos y todo gracias, a que no escuchaste lo que te dije - dijo en regaño, como cuando yo era niño, de alguna forma, quería entrar a la sala, pero luego escuché que siguieron discutiendo.

Padmé: - Tenías razón...fui egoísta, me dejé llevar por las cicatrices del pasado y por el miedo - tomó aire - ni siquiera le di la oportunidad a Anakin, de probar si lo nuestro podría funcionar o no porque...soy una...cobarde - y se echó a llorar a los brazos de Fernanda, yo sentía que se me partía el corazón al escucharla - y ahora, no sé si en algún momento tendré la oportunidad de decirle que lo lamento, que no fue mi intención herirlo de esa manera tan cruel.

Fernanda: - Tal vez sí puedas, pero eso, no podrá regenerar el daño del todo - Padmé se levantó confundida - porque tú le podrás pedir perdón, pero eso no significa que puedas cambiar la situación, sino tomas una decisión de una vez por todas - dijo elevando la voz - y no me mires con esa cara, porque sabes muy bien de qué hablo.

Padmé: - Es que no sé, por dónde siquiera empezar.

Fernanda: - Podrías empezar por esto - y vi que Padmé estaba de espaldas hacia mí y Fernanda, me hizo seña de que me pusiera justo en la entrada sin hacer ruido - Padmé Amidala, ¿tú amas a Anakin Skywalker, a pesar de sus errores y de sus malas decisiones? - se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, por querer saber ansiosamente su respuesta - Piensa bien tu respuesta, querida, porque sólo tienes una última oportunidad, para remediar el dolor que sientes de verdad.

Padmé: - Yo...sí...lo amo - eso, me hizo sentir un alivio, Fernanda para confirmar su respuesta, le hizo la misma pregunta - que yo amo a Anakin Skywalker con toda mi alma, a pesar de todo, no me importa lo que hizo antes, mi corazón es suyo y no hay, ni habrá otro hombre al que pueda amar, como yo lo amo a él - y eso, me hizo sacar lágrimas, pero luego escuché, que ella volvió a llorar - pero no sé si él querrá escucharme, porque estoy segura de que él me odia después, de lo que le hice - y volvió a postrarse en el sillón llorando y Fernanda, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara, de inmediato, ella se fue en silencio - tengo miedo de que jamás pueda perdonarme y no sé, si él siquiera quiera escucharme - yo me agaché a su altura, sin que se diera cuenta.

Anakin: - ¿Estás segura? - volteó a verme asustada y se paró de inmediato.

Padmé: - ¿Anakin?...¿qué...ee...haces aquí? - yo me paré sonriendo, porque al fin escuché lo que necesitaba.

Anakin: - Lo escuché todo, Padmé - Padmé tenía miedo y recordé que mientras veníamos para acá, Fernanda me había dicho, que yo le diera el valor que le hacía falta para enfrentarse al mundo - pero no tengas miedo - y se quedó quieta junto al sofá llorando y yo, le acaricié el rostro secándole sus lágrimas.

Padmé: - Ani...tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer - dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Anakin: - Tranquila, yo estoy aquí y si tú me lo permites, quiero ser parte de tu familia a partir de ahora - ella, sonrió ante la idea - porque nada me haría más feliz, que ser tu compañero fiel, el que te guíe por donde vayas; pero también, tú eres mi guía cuando estoy perdido en mi soledad - nos agarramos de los brazos - Padmé Amidala, tú eres el amor de mi vida desde siempre y le doy gracias a la Fuerza, por haberme puesto en tu camino - y luego, ella se abalanzó hacia mí y nos entramos en un beso de amor profundo y verdadero, que nos dio pasó a la consumación de nuestro amor.

Narrador XX:

El beso fue largo, porque al fin ambos se confesaron el uno al otro su amor verdadero; mientras se besaban, Padmé, rodeó el cuello de Anakin para no dejarlo ir de su lado, Anakin, la rodeó con sus brazos poniéndola a su altura para seguir besándose, luego, se separaron sin cambiar de posición y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, escuchando la respiración de ambos.

Anakin: - Te amo, Padmé - le dijo en voz baja sonriendo.

Padmé: - Yo también te amo, Anakin Skywalker, yo...en verdad...te amo - luego, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sintiendo como el amor fluía entre ellos; en eso, él pasó su mano por toda su cintura y luego, se dirigieron a su cuarto, llevándosela, cargando y comiéndose a besos, como si fueran recién casados. Al llegar a la habitación, mientras se besaban y acariciaban, Anakin, terminó de acomodarla sobre la cama y siguieron besándose con cariño y amor, Anakin, comenzó a besar el cuello de Padmé, captando todo el aroma del perfume de su esposa y ella, al mismo tiempo, con una mano incitaba a su cabeza pasar por su cuello. Luego, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse apasionadamente y ella, lo rodeó acariciando su espalda, mientras se seguían besando.

Anakin: - ¿Sabes? Jamás en la vida, me había enamorado así - dijo tratando de retomar el aire y ambos, sonrieron felices por su unión y se siguieron besando, lentamente Padmé, fue desabrochando el cinturón de su esposo, mientras él, quitaba suavemente el pañuelo del cuello de Padmé; luego se pusieron de pie, para luego dejar que la ropa fuera cayendo poco a poco. Primero, Padmé, le quitó la túnica que cubría su pecho y cuando tuvo enfrente su pecho desnudo, ella lo fue acariciando con las manos, sintiendo cada detalle de su formado cuerpo y no le importaron, las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda.

Luego, Anakin fue bajando el cierre del vestido negro de su esposa, hasta llegar al límite de éste, luego acarició la espalda desnuda de ella y le quitó lentamente el vestido, al final, ambos se recostaron besándose sin parar, acariciándose con suavidad, disfrutando de la piel descubierta de ambos y así, se pasaron toda la noche bajo las estrellas, amándose sin dudas ni prejuicios, haciendo una promesa de amor eterno.

Narrador Padmé:

No podía dejar de disfrutar, todos los besos que me daba en mi cuello, en mis labios e incluso, me gustaba como acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, como todo un caballero. Yo le correspondía a su amor sin miedo y sin dudas, porque Fernanda tenía razón, yo misma me estaba limitando ante la necesidad de amarlo plenamente, a pesar de lo que hizo; pero él no tiene la culpa, porque él fue víctima, al igual que todos nosotros, de las maldades del Emperador; pero como dije, Palpatine subestimó a Anakin y su bondad, porque él tendrá mucho dolor en su corazón, pero aún así no alcanzó a quebrarlo por completo, porque todavía había amor en su corazón, el cual le permitía seguir con vida y gracias a que nos conocimos, ese amor se desenvolvió en su totalidad, provocando que yo lo amara con toda mi alma. Nos pasamos hasta la madrugada, amándonos como dos adolescentes que se reencontraron después de estar perdidos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego, nos separamos exhalando e inhalando, como si hubiéramos corrido durante todo el día, Anakin se quedó acostado boca arriba y yo, me recargué sobre su fuerte pecho para escuchar su respiración.

Anakin: - Veo que Fernanda tuvo razón de nuevo - dijo exhalando todo su aire y riendo un poco, yo levanté una ceja confundida.

Padmé: - ¿Tú...conoces a Fernanda? - y asintió un poco cansado y sonreí sorprendida - Jamás pensé que mi marido, llegara a conocer a una chica tan linda como ella - dije un poco celosa, acariciando su hombro izquierdo, pero sabía que él me amaba a mí.

Anakin: - Jeje, digamos que la conozco desde que Sidious, mi maestro - aclaró - me secuestró, me refiero a que ella, se apareció un día mientras yo lloraba, porque él se la pasó horas usando sus rayos de Sith sobre mí, por primera vez - yo sentí un escalofrío, por pensar en que desde la primera vez, empezaron con las torturas desde niño - ese día, primero, escuché la voz de una mujer que me llamaba, al principio, pensé que era mi madre; pero luego vi, que era una niña menor que yo, que se la pasaba animándome todos los días, por más que no le encontrara el sentido a la vida - dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva.

Padmé: - ¿Entonces, la conoces desde niño? - pregunté interesada - Se me hace raro, yo la conozco desde que me convertí en senadora - dije extrañada.

Anakin: - Pues digamos que ella, se aparece cuando uno lo necesita, porque siempre regresaba cada noche a curarme y a cuidarme el sueño, aunque cuando llegaban las ratas, pues, no podía hacer nada y se hacía la fuerte para no tener miedo y así, darme fuerzas para ser valiente - y sonreí, yo sabía que Fernanda, siempre ha sido fuerte para hacer sentir bien a los demás, incluso cuando cae una tormenta; pero había una pregunta que me comía el alma, por los celos que me causaba la situación.

Padmé: - Y...tú...¿alguna vez te enamoraste de ella? - ya...lo dije, es que ya la pregunta me estaba comiendo, por muchas partes en la cabeza, pero lo que vi en él, fue que se rió al verme - ¿qué, qué es tan gracioso?

Anakin: - Creo que no me escuchaste al principio, Fernanda y yo, nos conocimos de niños, pero jamás me enamoré de ella - dijo besando mi frente - además, como te dije antes yo nunca me había enamorado de nadie antes de conocerte - me dijo tomándome de la barbilla y yo, sonreí complacida - Fernanda y yo, sólo somos amigos te lo prometo, porque después de haber perdido a mi madre, jamás creí que volvería a querer a nadie como la quise a ella y en parte fue cierto; porque yo la quería con todo mi corazón, pero yo te amo, como a nadie en la vida - dijo besando una de mis manos y yo, sentí cómo se llenaban mis ojos de lágrimas - porque tú me haces sentir cosas, que jamás creí que volvería a sentir desde que era joven, pero además, te puedo amar diferente, porque no tengo que seguir instrucciones ni tampoco, algún patrón que me diga cómo debo amarte - y me besó en los labios tiernamente, que no pude evitar sonreír y ponerme roja - por ejemplo, nadie me impide sonreír, cada vez que te sonrojas - y reí un poco más.

Padmé: - Ay, Anakin, te amo, te adoro y soy tan feliz, de que la Fuerza te haya puesto en mi destino, porque sin ti, yo me sentiría muy sola, a pesar de que sentía que era valiente - y nos besamos de nuevo - jamás había sabido, cuán vulnerable podía ser hacia mis emociones, hasta que te conocí - y le toqué el corazón y me fui acercando a sus labios lentamente - tú, estás muy adentro de mi alma, desde la primera vez que me retaste y me demostraste, que no todos van a estar siempre a mis órdenes.

Anakin: - Yo siempre, estaré a sus órdenes, my lady - y me volví a sonrojar - a pesar de que seas muy testaruda, tu felicidad siempre será la mía, ante todo. Ten por seguro, que nadie ni nada, va a ser más importante que tú - me dijo abrazándome con fuerza y yo, sentí como el miedo salía de mi corazón, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo - ahora, tengo una pregunta, ¿tú, me amarías por igual, aunque usara la máscara de Vader en público? - al principio, me quedé callada, debo admitir que esa máscara, fue la que me hizo odiarlo al principio, pero ahora que estoy así con él y después de conocer las razones, por las que él tiene que usarla y de conocerlo completamente, no me importaría en lo absoluto vivir en público con esa máscara.

Padmé: - Sí Anakin, porque yo sé, que tú no eres el monstruo que Sidious dice mostrar de ti - y sonrió al oír lo que dije - tú, eres único y no me importa si te vistes o disfrazas, del ser más extraño de la galaxia, porque lo que llevas y sientes aquí en el corazón, es lo que me hace recordar, que eres el amor de mi vida - lo besé apasionadamente y me rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos - mmm...pero eso sí, prométeme que cada vez que lleguemos o llegues a casa, después de trabajar, te vas a quitar ese horrible casco - y abrió ligeramente los ojos - y perdona que te lo diga, pero es que ese casco si es horrible, no me deja disfrutar de cada detalle de tu bello rostro - reímos felices.

Anakin: - Le prometo, my lady, que el día en que el Emperador sea derrocado, por quien sea ese día...yo mismo, me quitaré la máscara de Darth Vader, para convertirme para siempre, en Anakin Skywalker - y chocamos frentes con gusto - pero claro, que para complacerla, me quitaré el casco, cada vez que estemos en casa; ya sea, aquí o en Courusant - y me sentí feliz, al poder al fin considerar el palacio un hogar, después de haberlo considerado una prisión, por lo que asentí agradecida. Luego, ambos nos besamos otra vez y nos acurrucamos, hasta quedarnos dormidos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el amanecer nos despertara.


	9. Capítulo 9: Un peligro inesperado

Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 9: Un peligro inesperado

Narrador Anakin:

Cuando la luz del Sol, entró por la ventana de mi cuarto y tocó mis párpados cerrados, lo primero que sentí, fue una gran plenitud en mi cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza; luego al despertar, sentí la compañía de alguien más, que estaba conmigo y al darme cuenta de quién era, sonreí más todavía, porque recordé todo lo que había pasado y me dí cuenta, de que no había sido sólo un sueño...uno bello, pero no lo era. Al ver a mi bello ángel acostado a mi lado, sentí como el aire entraba con seguridad a mis pulmones y sentí una enorme tranquilidad en mi corazón, porque por fin, confirmé que ella me ama a mí y yo a ella y de esa forma, yo era el hombre más feliz del Universo. Para no despertarla, decidí ver como el Sol acariciaba su piel y su rostro y seguir viéndola dormir, tan plena y con una sonrisa en su boca, quise acariciarla, pero decidí no hacerlo, porque no quise despertarla de tan profundo sueño que estaba; pero después de unos momentos, pude percibir como sus emociones comenzaban a alterarse, hasta que abrió sus bellos ojos que no pude evitar sonreír.

Anakin: - Buenos días, mi ángel - le dije cuando volteó a verme y después, sonrió al instante.

Padmé: - Buenos días, mi querido Ani - se sonrojó un poco y luego, se acercó todavía a mí, para apoyarse en mi pecho - ¿cómo dormiste?

Anakin: - Fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida y eso, porque ambos estamos juntos - sonreí y la besé en la frente - te amo, Padmé.

Padmé: - Yo te amo más, mi hermoso caballero - nos besamos tiernamente - soy tan feliz a tu lado, Ani, jamás pensé que, en mi vida, lograría ser tan dichosa por estar con alguien - rió un poco.

Anakin: - Yo tampoco creí serlo, pero le agradezco tanto a la vida de haberme cruzado contigo, aunque fuera de maneras distintas - nos abrazamos y yo, jugué un poco con su cabello rizado, pasando mis dedos cariñosamente - ¿quién diría, que mi destino iba a estar ligado al tuyo, desde que el Emperador, decidió casarnos por la fuerza? - hice una pausa - Porque desde el momento en que te conocí, tuve un sentimiento de querer protegerte desde el principio de sus crueldades, porque no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo.

Padmé: - ¿En serio, desde el principio? - asentí contento - Pues la verdad, eso no me lo imaginaba, porque al principio, siempre te portabas grosero conmigo - reí en defensa - pero desde el momento, en que me retaste por primera vez y que me mostraste que no todos están a mis pies, me enseñaste que es importante ser humilde y no dejar que las apariencias nos engañen - se acercó para besarme la mejilla.

Anakin: - Bueno, creo que en algún momento, cada quien se topa con la piedra en sus zapatos y depende de nosotros, si eso es bueno o malo - le dije acariciando su mejilla.

Padmé: - Pues hasta ahora, ha sido una de las mejores lecciones de mi vida y por nada del mundo, hubiera preferido otra cosa - luego de un rato, nos quedamos viendo el paisaje, que lo empezaba a cubrir la luz del Sol y dejamos que nos cubriera así, sólo cubiertos por una sábana y abrazados.

Anakin: - ¿Te parece, que pidamos el desayuno a la habitación o quieres ir a la cocina a prepararla? - ella, volteó a verme, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Padmé: - Creo que esta vez, te tomaré la palabra, jeje, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó angustiada.

Anakin: - ¿Qué pasa?

Padmé: - Yo sé que dije, que podríamos quedarnos un tiempo más, pero tengo la sensación, de que algo malo va a pasar en casa, en Courusant...¿podríamos regresar un poco antes de que se acabe la semana? - analicé la situación, al principio, no quería irme porque estaba muy a gusto con ella aquí; pero después sentí un ligero disturbio en la Fuerza y en sus pensamientos, que cambié de opinión.

Anakin: - Está bien, nos vamos hoy al atardecer - ella, me agradeció tranquila - pero vamos a regresar pronto, eso te lo aseguro - dije tratando de animarla y ella, sonrió y de inmediato, me besó en los labios. En cuanto, se empezaba a meter el Sol, Padmé y yo, ya estábamos despegando con la nave que rentamos en Courusant y en cuanto salimos al hiperespacio, vi que ella todavía estaba preocupada por algo, que yo no sabía que era; pero no pregunté nada para no presionarla. Luego, después de regresar la nave a su dueño y de volver a borrarle la memoria, regresamos a casa y como no cambiaba su inquietud, decidí preguntar - ¿Padmé, te sientes bien? Has estado nerviosa todo el camino para acá - ella, se acercó corriendo para abrazarme.

Padmé: - Perdón, Anakin, lo que pasa es que siento miedo, por no saber qué es lo que pasa con la rebelión - hizo una leve pausa - sé que no debería hablarte de esto pero... - la interrumpí.

Anakin: - Padmé, tranquila, entiendo que estés angustiada por tus amigos y si sirve de algo, te prometo que no voy a mencionar nada de lo que sea correspondiente a los movimientos de los rebeldes, en frente del Emperador, por lo menos si proviene de tu boca - sonreí para calmarla, pero todavía no se sentía segura.

Padmé: - Pero...también tengo un miedo innecesario, que no había sentido desde... - no pudo continuar.

Anakin: - Desde ¿qué?

Padmé: - Ani, te...te voy a contar mi historia, de antes de que me conocieras - nos sentamos en el sillón de la casa y tomó aire para comenzar su relato - después de terminar mi reinado en Naboo, la nueva reina, me pidió que fuera senadora, representante de Naboo, en Courusant y acepté, pero...al mismo tiempo, subió otro senador de Scipio, que es el planeta, donde se resguardan los bancos - asentí comprendiendo la situación - al principio, el senador y yo, nos llevábamos bien y la verdad, es que éramos muy cercanos mientras pasaban los meses - comencé a sentir, una ligera presión de celos, pero me controlé - debo confesarte, que al año siguiente, los dos nos hicimos novios - sentí como esa presión, invadía todo mi pecho, pero decidí no exaltarme antes de dejarla terminar - al principio, todo empezó bien, pero...al paso de los meses, él comenzaba a portarse raro, con los demás senadores y a mí, no me parecía que estaba haciendo lo correcto - dijo nerviosa, yo le puse mi mano sobre la suya para calmarla.

Anakin: - Me imagino que él, no lo tomó bien - dije en voz baja y ella, asintió con la cabeza.

Padmé: - Sí...él cada vez que yo le reclamaba, algo de su comportamiento, se la pasaba ignorándome o llegaba a alzarme la voz, para que me callara - me hubiera gustado tener a ese tipo en frente, para enseñarle que a una dama como ella, no se le levanta la voz - así, se pasaron varios meses y mi familia me advertía, que lo dejara que no valía la pena estar con un hombre así...pero cada vez que lo intentaba, él se ponía a la defensiva y lograba hacerme dudar, de si terminar o no con él - seguramente la chantajeaba o la manipulaba para que no lo abandonara - pero un día, llegó a tal punto, que me harté y decidí terminar esa relación por la paz; porque lo que ocasionó que tomara esa decisión, fue que llegué a su oficina una vez y le reclamé que sus planes para cambiar el orden y el control de los bancos, no eran correctos, que eran demasiado ambiciosos como para ponerlos a prueba; pero lo único que hizo, fue ponerse de pie y en cuanto se me puso en frente, lo único que hizo, fue tirarme al suelo con una bofetada - en ese momento, sentí como la rabia quemaba mi corazón, no puedo creer que alguien tenga el valor de llamarse hombre, cuando es un cobarde al lastimar a una mujer.

Anakin: - Entonces, ese día decidiste dejarlo para siempre - volvió a asentir, pero con dificultad, como si todavía hubiera algo terrible, que le pasó ese día.

Padmé: - Yo, decidí alejarme de una vez por todas de él y le pedí a Palpatine, cuando era Canciller, unos días de retiro para dejar pasar lo que había sucedido...lo que nunca me imaginé, fue que al momento en que regresé a Naboo, pasaría lo peor... - estuvo a punto de decirme lo que le pasó, pero en eso, sentí la presencia de alguien que estaba por el pasillo y saqué mi sable de luz, para ponerme a la defensiva - ¿qué pasa Ani?

XX: - ¿Ani? ¿Ahora también eres una ramera, Padmé? - dijo una voz irónica, pero a la vez me hizo enojar más.

Anakin: - No te atrevas a insultar a Padmé - dije enojado y en eso, salió una figura de hombre que traía una pistola de mano - ¿quién eres? - exigí.

Padmé: - ¡Clovis! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije claramente, que te quería fuera de mi existencia - dijo asustada y enojada a la vez, por lo que deduje, que él era el desgraciado que la lastimó.

Clovis: - ¿En serio? Si yo creía que tú y yo, éramos el uno para el otro - se mofó, yo me coloqué en frente de Padmé, para evitar que le hiciera daño.

Padmé: - Déjate de hipocresías Clovis, que no lo voy a tolerar y menos, por lo que me hiciste - dijo enojada.

Anakin: - Déjala en paz, Clovis - dije seguro.

Clovis: - Sabes Padmé, siempre supe que eras necia, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan capaz como para engañar a tu marido con este sin vergüenza - estuve a punto, de saltar hacia ese desgraciado, pero me contuve por Padmé, para no darle gusto.

Padmé: - El único desgraciado aquí eres tú, además, ¿¡qué te importa qué es lo que haga con "mi marido"!? - enfatizó la palabra marido, para referirse a mí y yo, sonreí al ver la cara de sorpresa de ese tipo.

Clovis: - Él, es Lord Vader...es mucho más infante de lo que parecía - dijo sarcásticamente.

Anakin: - Lo que hagamos mi esposa y yo, no es de tu incumbencia y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces en mi casa? - exigí.

Clovis: - Vine a rescatar a mi amada Padmé, de tus garras Vader - disparó una vez, pero logré desviar su rayo con mi sable de luz y sin que se diera cuenta, activé mi comunicador para llamar a la policía local y eso, si es que no lo mato primero - ¿o ya olvidaste todos nuestros momentos juntos Padmé?

Padmé: - Yo no pienso, ni quiero irme contigo, Clovis y menos por eso, porque eres un monstruo ruín, que me quitó todo lo que tenía - me quedé impactado con lo que dijo, porque no sé si quería enterarme de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Clovis: - ¿Te refieres a cuando los dos tuvimos nuestra noche? - muy bien se acabó, ese hombre es hombre muerto, seguro eso es de lo que ella quería hablarme, pero yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, a que se mofara de ella y menos, ante algo tan serio como eso. Pero en ese instante, Padmé sacó su arma y lo noqueó de lo enojada que estaba y cuando la bajó, vi que tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos, yo me acerqué para abrazarla con fuerza, para que se sintiera protegida.

Padmé: - Él, es un monstruo... - dijo sollozando - me arrepiento de haberlo conocido - yo no la solté, porque nunca la había visto tan frágil - antes de que despierte, tengo que terminar de decirte lo que pasó...yo, apenas había llegado a Naboo, cuando de repente vi una sombra que me estaba siguiendo; al principio, me fui corriendo para que no me alcanzara, pero él, fue muy rápido y me llevó a un lugar desconocido, cubriéndome la boca para que no pudieran ayudarme y me llevó por los pasadizos oscuros de Naboo - hizo una pausa llorando - y después, sólo pude sentir que me quitaban las ropas por la fuerza y que me aventaron al suelo, para luego ser violada en todos mis sentidos - eso, me hizo sentir un coraje mayor hacia ese tipo, que no tiene ni las agallas para aceptar su error - por esa razón, lo denuncié después de que alguien me ayudara a escapar y ese alguien, era Fernanda.

Anakin: - Por eso tú la conoces - dije serio sin dejar de abrazarla, pero pude sentir cómo se sosegaba su llanto.

Padmé: - Ella, me ayudó por varios meses a recuperarme de lo que había pasado, pero a pesar de haberlo denunciado, en el momento en que me llevó con las autoridades de Naboo; Clovis ya se había escapado y me pasé 6 años con miedo a volvérmelo a encontrar, hasta ahora - dijo volteando a ver la figura de Clovis en el suelo, que ya empezaba a despertar, por lo que en acto seguido, yo me puse en frente de ella otra vez para protegerla.

Anakin: - Se acabó Clovis, tú no le vas a hacer daño de nuevo a mi esposa - dije serio.

Clovis: - ¿En serio? Y me lo dice aquél, que no le importa el bienestar de su propia vida - le di una mirada de desagrado inminente.

Padmé: - Te equivocas Clovis, él siempre se preocupa por los demás, incluso él sabe lo que es amar de verdad...cosa que tú ni siquiera sabes hacer - dijo con seguridad, lo que provocó que él se molestara mucho más, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, llegó la policía para detenerlo, yo me acerqué a Padmé, para abrazarla y le di un beso en la mejilla para calmarla. Pero después de forcejear con él por un momento, Clovis se liberó y se dirigió hacia los jardines - ¡Clovis! - lo seguimos hasta la barda de los jardines.

Anakin: - No tienes escapatoria, Clovis, ¡entrégate y sométete a la justicia! - pero él, sólo se rió y se paró sobre la barda, yo corrí para evitar que hiciera una tontería.

Padmé: - ¡No, Clovis! - gritó desesperada, la comprendo yo tampoco quiero que se termine así la historia.

Clovis: - ¡Jamás! - y de ahí, se lanzó por el barandal hasta el suelo de los jardines y cayó muerto, yo corrí hasta Padmé, para abrazarla y consolarla, porque a pesar de las ganas que tenía de matarlo no quería que se muriera; únicamente, le iba a dar una lección por abusar de Padmé, luego los clones, se lo llevaron a la morgue, para después determinar qué hacer con el cadáver. Yo llevé cargando a Padmé a mi habitación, para dejarla descansar.

Padmé: - Ani... - me llamó llorando un poco - ¿me podrías perdonar por lo que pasó? - yo me incliné para besarla en los labios.

Anakin: - Mi ángel, yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte, admito que me enojó, el hecho de que ese tipo te hubiera lastimado de esa forma, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada - me acosté junto a ella - tú tenías miedo y quisiste olvidar al igual que yo; pero yo te prometo, que nunca me voy a separar de ti, aunque el Emperador se entere de lo que pasa entre nosotros - le tomé la mano que estaba libre y la besé con cariño.

Padmé: - Te amo Ani, eres todo lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida - me besó tranquila - no quiero perderte, sin ti...mi mundo se vendría abajo y yo, no tendría nada porque vivir - la interrumpí.

Anakin: - Claro que sí, tú todavía tienes a tu familia, tu hermana, tus padres y tus sobrinas, quienes te quieren mucho - se recargó un poco en mi pecho - nunca digas que no tienes motivos para luchar, porque la democracia que tanto esperas conseguir no se va a lograr sola ¿o sí? - luego, me puse serio - más bien, el que ya no tendría motivos para seguir viviendo sería yo - se puso rápidamente sobre su codo para verme y negó con la cabeza - porque yo, ya no tengo a nadie a quien querer ni siquiera por quien luchar, es más ni siquiera tendría algún propósito por el cual seguir.

Padmé: - Anakin, no digas esas cosas, por supuesto que tienes porqué luchar, tal vez pareciera imposible pero tu corazón te dice, que lo que hace el Emperador no es correcto y que debes detenerlo a toda costa, por más que te cueste trabajo aceptarlo - me quedé en silencio momentáneamente, jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso - parecerá difícil, pero a lo mejor y ese podría ser tu motor a vivir, si yo llegara a faltar.

Anakin: - Mira, no vamos a hablar de muerte ahora ¿sí? - y ella, asintió sonriendo - Pero quiero que me prometas, que si llegara el caso de que yo llegase a faltar, no te vas a dar por vencida y que vas a seguir luchando, como lo has hecho desde siempre - ella, me miró triste pero cedió - y de ese modo, yo te prometo que si pasara lo contrario, a pesar de mi dolor, voy a esforzarme el doble, para acabar con toda la maldad que propició el Emperador.

Padmé: - Está bien, pero ahora, quiero disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos mientras dure - asentí, dándole un beso en la frente - ahora, quiero que me abraces fuerte y que no me dejes ir por nada de la galaxia - y así, nos quedamos por media hora y mientras pasaba el tiempo, yo trataba de captar todo su perfume en el cabello, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea.

Anakin: - Mi ángel, ¿te gustaría que nos diéramos un baño en la tina, para dejar pasar lo malo? - eso, la hizo sonrojar un poco y yo, sonreí al verla, mientras pasaba mi mano por su bello cabello.

Padmé: - Me parece bien, señor Skywalker, voy a preparar la ducha para bañarnos - dijo poniéndose de pie. Luego de diez minutos, mi esposa y yo, nos fuimos a bañar y nos besábamos, mientras nos desvestíamos hasta que entramos al baño.

Anakin: - ¿Padmé, te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? - pregunté angustiado.

Padmé: - Ani, ¿por qué preguntas eso? - inquirió angustiada.

Anakin: - Pues...por el hecho de que te casaste inicialmente con Darth Vader...y no, con Anakin Skywalker - hice una pausa mientras la acariciaba.

Padmé: - Mira, tengo que admitir que al principio, nunca me gustó la idea de casarme con Vader; pero al paso del tiempo, incluso tu traje de Vader me fue agradando un poco, pero debo decir, que ahora que te conozco como en realidad eres, créeme que me pondría en frente del Emperador y arrodillada le daría las gracias, personalmente - eso me impresionó tanto, que incluso reí por la incredulidad de pensar en eso - en serio, porque lo único que le puedo agradecer al Emperador, es haberme dado la oportunidad de haberte conocido totalmente y que eso, me da más fuerzas para seguir luchando en esta vida.

Anakin: - Bueno, entonces quiere decir, que sí eres feliz conmigo - y ella, asintió con un beso tierno, al cual yo correspondí con amor. Luego, nos vestimos y directamente, nos fuimos a dormir, pero como era costumbre, otra vez tuve pesadillas; pero ahora era sobre Padmé.

"Padmé: - ¡Anakin! ¡Anakin, ayúdame por favor! - yo escuchaba sus gritos, pero no estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Darth Sidious: - No se malgaste senadora, su querido esposo está muerto - dijo sínicamente Sidious y eso, me hizo más furioso.

Padmé: - ¡No, no, no! Tú no pudiste haberle hecho daño, lo necesitas vivo él me lo dijo - dijo con dolor Padmé, ella estaba recostada en el suelo adolorida por alguna razón que no conozco.

Darth Sidious: - ¡Te equivocas! - dijo subiendo la voz - A su lado, fue un aprendiz muy rebelde, que incluso se atrevió a retarme; pero ahora, ya conseguí lo que quería y lo que necesitaba, para completar mi plan de destrucción del elegido - y terminó riendose diabólicamente, mientras Padmé moría de tristeza y vi como yo estaba tirado en el suelo de otra habitación, muerto al lado de Fernanda, quien también yacía muerta, junto con todos los jedis que había asesinado anteriormente; pero lo que me hizo despertar inesperadamente, fue el llanto de dos niños, que lloraban al ver morir a sus padres".

Anakin: - ¡No! - grité al despertar de mi sueño, al ser consciente de mí mismo, me di cuenta de que estaba al lado de Padmé, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y suspiré aliviado, de que sólo había sido un sueño, pero me entró la angustia de tan sólo pensar, en que esta vez, también se hicieran realidad mis pesadillas - Por favor, imploro a la Fuerza, de que esta vez no se hagan realidad mis pesadillas - murmuré para no despertarla, pero quería asegurarme de algo, que había visto en mi sueño; entonces, puse mi mano delicadamente, sobre su torso delgado y en eso, detecté dos rastros pequeños de Fuerza - no es posible - dije consternado, por lo que capté es que ambas criaturas, tenían una pequeña, pero muy fuerte fluidez de la Fuerza en su interior, incluso desde recién engendrados - voy a ser padre - una alegría me llenó el corazón inmediatamente, que no me importó nada, que incluso provocó que Padmé despertara.

Padmé: - ¿Ani? ¿Qué pasa, tuviste otra pesadilla? - no quise angustiarla, por lo que no podía decirle de mis sueños - Y no te atrevas a decirme que no, porque, sí te llegué a escuchar - ¡diablos!, mi esposa vaya que si es testaruda, pero ya no tenía opción...si no se lo decía, ella pensará que no confío en ella.

Anakin: - Está bien - dije suspirando - sí tuve una pesadilla, pero ahora eran de ti - abrió los ojos preocupada y me acarició la mejilla con su mano - el Emperador, me mandó asesinar junto con Fernanda nueve meses después y al ya no tenernos como obstáculo, te secuestró, para luego asesinarte - se me quedó viendo espantada.

Padmé: - Ani, sólo fue un sueño - pero negué con la cabeza.

Anakin: - No...Padmé no lo entiendes...estas pesadillas, son iguales a las que tenía sobre mi madre antes de morir...las cuales se hicieron realidad - ella intentó tranquilizarme, pero todavía estaba angustiado por el bienestar de los tres - además, eso no es lo peor, el Emperador, sólo hizo este matrimonio, para conseguir lo que en realidad le importa y eso es, lo que nosotros engendramos - Padmé se quedó callada, al principio.

Padmé: - Si te refieres al amor mutuo que nos tenemos, mira, estoy segura de que ni la tormenta más fuerte nos podrá separar - me acarició la cara y yo besé su mano - no debes angustiarte por eso.

Anakin: - Es que no captaste lo que dije, Sidious no nos quiere a nosotros, él nos usó, para conseguir lo que acabamos de engendrar - dije poniendo una mano sobre su panza, donde se encontraban las dos criaturas recién formadas; Padmé se quedó muda por un minuto, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir y luego, se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama y puso una mano sobre su panza - Padmé - dije sonriendo un poco - vamos a ser papás - luego, inmediatamente sonrió algo incrédula, pero sentí su alegría.

Padmé: - (¿Embarazada? Jamás en toda mi existencia, pensé en formar una familia; pero no puedo dejar de sentir una gran alegría, de tan sólo pensar, en que voy a tener hijos con el amor de mi vida) ¿Es en serio? ¿Estoy embarazada? - rió un poco y yo, asentí emocionado - ¡Ay, Anakin! - se lanzó hacia mí, dándome un beso apasionado y yo, la cargué dándole vueltas, muy feliz de la vida.

Anakin: - Soy tan feliz de ser tu esposo, Padmé - dije besándola - me has dado, el regalo más grande, que puede tener un hombre como yo - la recosté otra vez sobre la cama.

Padmé: - Y yo, la mujer más dichosa de estar contigo, mi bello sith - levanté una ceja ante su ironía, pero lo tomé como un cumplido - créeme, que jamás hubiera sido tan feliz, de no haberte conocido, sobre todo...mi amor, vamos a ser papás después de todo - me besó con una gran sonrisa.

Anakin: - Ahora, entiendes mi preocupación - en ese momento, se desvaneció su sonrisa, captando la gravedad de la situación - no voy a permitir, que les pase nada ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos - me miró confundida.

Padmé: - ¿Hijos?

Anakin: - Son gemelos y ambos tienen, una misma intensidad de la Fuerza, por eso los quiere el Emperador, para hacerlos esclavos sith y yo no quiero, que ellos sufran lo mismo que me pasó.

Padmé: - Ani, comprendo tu dolor y tu preocupación, pero tienes que aprender a ser paciente, deja que las cosas pasen por si solas, yo tampoco voy a permitir que los lastimen o que se los lleven; pero estoy segura, que la Fuerza nos va a guiar para saber qué hacer en el tiempo adecuado.

Anakin: - Pero... - me interrumpió abruptamente.

Padmé: - Pero nada Anakin, prométeme, que no vas a precipitarte por ninguna circunstancia y si te atreves a faltar a tu promesa, te prometo que le voy a pedir a Fernanda, que te de una lección que nunca olvidarás - eso, me impresionó porque nunca la había visto así, de forma tan amenazante.

Anakin: - Está bien, te prometo que me mantendré al tanto de lo que haga el Emperador, pero que cualquier cosa, te la haré mencionar personalmente - dije serio, pero eso no me quitaba la angustia, en eso sonó mi comunicador - ¿Diga?

Fernanda: - De todos modos, yo tengo todo controlado, general - dijo segura - pero será mejor que le hagas caso a tu esposa, Anakin, yo les avisaré cuando sea tiempo de la acción.


	10. Capítulo 10: El anillo y el secuestro

Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 10: El anillo y el secuestro

Narrador Fernanda:

Pasaron cinco días y todo estaba tranquilo por ahora, Sidious no ha podido regresar a Courusant debido a ciertas "fallas técnicas" que han ocurrido en su nueva estación, propiciadas por una servidora. Lo bueno es que de esa manera Anakin y Padmé pueden disfrutar más de su nueva vida, pero de alguna forma tenía la sensación de que hoy iba a ser un día muy peligroso para todos, por lo que decidí tomar acciones ya.

Fernanda: - Capitán Frise - llamé a mi capitán de confianza.

Capitán Frise: - A sus órdenes general - debo mencionar que me la he pasado escondida del Emperador, desde el día en que me obligó a separarme de Anakin después de seis años de estar cuidándolo en su celda, disfrazándome de un alto rango de confianza de su alteza el Emperador, pero todos los clones y algunos compañeros que eran parte de la República son los únicos que saben que yo estoy disfrazada.

Fernanda: - Necesito que me contacte al sector Dalisete con el código en silencio 4339 - dije seria - presiento que algo malo va a pasar hoy y necesito alertar a todos - dije en voz baja.

Capitán Frise: - A la orden señorita - y se fue en seguida.

Narrador Anakin:

Dentro del edificio del senado en la oficina de Sidious, me la pasé dando de vueltas de un lado a otro pensando si debería hacerlo o no, primero pensaba que era algo ilógico que no podría ser pero después de un tiempo pensé que si debía hacerlo porque no me iba a quedar como Darth Vader para siempre por lo que después de media hora pedí mi nave y me quité mi traje de Vader para poder llegar a una tienda de la zona baja de la superficie de Courusant.

Vendedor: - Buenas tardes, señor, ¿en qué le podemos servir? - preguntó mientras yo observaba lo que yo quería.

Anakin: - Sí, quisiera ese anillo que está en el mostrador de arriba - le señalé y él se acercó al mostrador para sacarlo.

Vendedor: - Esta es una de las piezas más valiosas señor, ¿será que la persona que va a recibir este hermoso accesorio vale tanto como para dárselo - dijo mientras yo no dejaba de imaginar en lo hermoso que se le vería a Padmé cuando llegue el momento.

Anakin: - Ella vale esto y mucho más, téngalo por seguro señor - él sólo subió los hombros y asintió para luego pasar a pagar el anillo, luego de ahí me fui a Naboo a la casa de los padres de Padmé mientras ella seguía entretenida con los senadores en el Senado cuando llegué a su casa me recibieron las sobrinas de Padmé con alegría y me llevaron adentro donde estaba la madre de Padmé que estaba cocinando y cuando me vio se quedó sorprendida de mi visita.

Madre de Padmé: - Anakin, qué sorpresa me da verte ¿Padmé viene contigo? - inquirió emocionada.

Anakin: - No, la verdad vine solo porque tengo algo importante que preguntarles - dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Zula: - ¿Anakin, a qué hora llegaste? No te esperábamos - dijo mientras llegaba a saludarme de beso - ¿Padmé está aquí? Le quiero dar unas cosas para cuando tengan hijos - yo reí ilusionado sobre todo al saber que si voy a ser papá.

Madre de Padmé: - No, Zula, me acaba de decir que tiene algo importante que decirnos pero creo que quiere hacer con tu padre también - asentí ansioso, ya quería hacerles muestra de la sorpresa que le tenía a Padmé. Esperamos quince minutos mientras ayudaba a entretener a las sobrinas de Padmé hasta que llegó su padre.

Padre de Padmé: - ¡Anakin, qué sorpresa me da verte! - le dije lo mismo y en eso les pedí que se reunieran en la sala para darles la noticia y lo primero que hice fue enseñarles el anillo que compré hace unas horas.

Zula: - ¡Qué lindo anillo! - pero luego lo observó con más detenimiento y puso una cara de confusión - Pero, ¿es un anillo de compromiso? - yo asentí sonriendo ligeramente.

Madre de Padmé: - ¿Una sortija? - preguntó acercándola más a su vista para verla bien - Pero ustedes dos ya están casados, ¿para qué le das otra? - ensanché todavía más mi sonrisa.

Anakin: - De eso se trata - hice una pausa nervioso - Padmé no está casada conmigo...ella está casada con Darth Vader y no con Anakin Skywalker - en eso Zula comenzó a captar mi idea y de la emoción abrazó a sus hijas muy contenta - miren el punto es que yo amo a Padmé como Anakin Skywalker y no como Vader, porque no quiero que la gente la critique de seguir con un hombre cuyo nombre es tachado de ser un criminal y un tirano sin límites; sobre todo yo no pienso seguir siendo Darth Vader por el resto de la eternidad y menos dejar que el Emperador se siga saliendo con la suya - en eso percibí la felicidad que emanaba de las caras de los padres de Padmé - yo quiero que su hija me ame por quien realmente soy no por un mandato del Emperador.

Madre de Padmé: - Eso es el mayor acto de amor que le pudiste haber dado a mi hija, Anakin Skywalker - dijo con varias lágrimas en los ojos - nadie en la vida había sacrificado tanto por mi hija - y su esposo estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Anakin: - Entonces, aquí va mi pregunta - tomé aire para continuar - señor y señora Amidala, ¿me harían el gran honor de concederme a mí Anakin Skywalker la mano de su hija Padmé? - todos estaban llorando de alegría y luego hubo un momento de silencio hasta que todos voltearon a ver al padre de Padmé.

Padre de Padmé: - Anakin, no podría dejar en mejores manos la felicidad de mi hija que en las tuyas - dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechando mi mano - por supuesto que te la entregamos por completo - en ese momento yo sentí un gran alivio y una gran felicidad que pasaba por todo mi ser, pero luego un disturbio en la Fuerza me hizo borrar esa sonrisa - ¿qué pasa Anakin?

Anakin: - El Emperador está en Courusant en mi casa, Padmé corre peligro - dije preocupado y me fui corriendo a la nave para volar lo más pronto a salvar a Padmé de las garras de Lord Sidious, por favor Fuerza no permitas que le haga daño.

(Mientras en el Palacio con Padmé)

Padmé: - ¿Hola, hay alguien en casa? (Hay algo que no me gusta no está Ani y todas las luces están apagadas) - preguntó nerviosa pero en eso percibió entre la oscuridad de una figura negra que la esperaba o al menos que la estaba observando - ¿Ani, eres tú?

XX: - Veo que mi aprendiz ya ha sentido cierto afecto por usted Senadora - dijo una voz macabra desde las sombras.

Padmé: - ¿Emperador? ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó asustada.

Darth Sidious: - Vine porque veo que Darth Vader ya ha cumplido con su cometido - encendió las luces con la Fuerza.

Padmé: - ¿A qué se refiere? - dijo tratando de acercarse al pasillo que la encaminaba a su cuarto.

Darth Sidious: - A que mi nuevo siervo acaba de ser engendrado y que ya no necesito de los servicios de su marido - ella negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él terminó usando la Fuerza para hacerla dormir - pero descuide para su esposo le tengo una sorpresa.

Fernanda: - No lo creo señor Emperador - dijo segura de sí misma y el Emperador le intentó atacar con sus rayos de Sith pero ella logró esquivarlo varias veces y al mismo tiempo dejando un desastre por todo el Palacio - deje en paz a esta familia - pero se distrajo al ver a Padmé que de inmediato el sith aprovechó la oportunidad y la noqueó con sus rayos para después dejarla inconsciente y de ahí se fue llevándose cargando a la senadora a la Estrella de la Muerte para luego llevar a una trampa a su aprendiz.

(Luego Anakin llegó a su casa y vio a Fernanda inconsciente en el suelo)

Anakin: - ¿Fer, Fer? ¿Estás bien? - pregunté preocupado - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Fernanda: - El...el...Emperador... se llevó a Padmé - dijo con trabajos por el dolor que le había causado su desmayo, pero yo sentía como se me partía el corazón en pedazos - él logró vencerme con sus rayos sith al voltear a ver a Padmé inconsciente - sentí como la rabia y la ira invadían mi cuerpo simultáneamente - ¡No, no Anakin! ¡Qué piensas hacer!

Anakin: - No voy a permitir que ese desalmado le haga daño a mi familia - grité enojado - Lo sabía, sabía que debía hacer algo para evitar mis pesadillas otra vez - dije desesperado pasando mis manos por entre mi cabello.

Fernanda: - ¡Y qué ibas a hacer! Convertirte en el monstruo que él espera que seas para así decepcionar a Padmé de una vez por todas, ¿eh? ¿Eso es lo que buscabas? - dijo poniéndose de pie molesta.

Anakin: - ¿Y qué esperas que hiciera? De no ser que yo lo hubiera matado o destruido desde antes esto jamás hubiera pasado - dije molesto - además yo me convertí en el monstruo que él quería desde que me hizo asesinar a mi madre. ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú?, si a los seis años después de que me mantuviera todavía encerrado ¡me abandonaste a mi suerte! - pero eso la ofendió porque de inmediato me lanzó una cachetada, la cual me dolió mucho porque tiene una mano muy pesada.

Fernanda: - ¡Escúchame bien, Anakin Skywalker! - dijo en tono amenazante, lo cual jamás había visto en ella - ¡Yo no te abandoné nunca! - dijo lentamente para enfatizar su enojo - Sí, tuve que dejarte solo porque el Emperador me descubrió caminando por los pasillos de las celdas y me amenazó con matarte a ti sino me desaparecía para siempre de tu vida - en ese momento comprendí todo, ella jamás me abandonó como me hizo creer el Emperador.

Anakin: - ¿¡Qué!? - dije impactado.

Fernanda: - Que tu querido maestro, me dijo ese día que no volví a aparecer contigo que si yo volvía a aparecerme por su casa o escuchaba que yo hablaba contigo, ese día él iba a castigarte tan severamente que ni siquiera saldrías vivo de esa y que ni se iba a tomar la molestia de preocuparse porque de todos modos él lo que quería era deshacerte de ti, por lo que tuve que llenarme de valor y dejarte solo para protegerte de sus maldades - eso provocó que me sentará de golpe en el sillón de la sala que todavía estaba bien, sin poder creer lo que me había dicho.

Anakin: - Pero, entonces ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? - dije ansioso.

Fernanda: - Me mantuve en las sombras Anakin, disfrazada de alguien conocido que te ha mantenido al tanto de tantas cosas que ha hecho el Emperador, e incluso que te ha ofrecido su compañía cuando te sentías estresado.

Anakin: - El comandante Troibis - dije asombrado y ella asintió sentándose a mi lado - quiere decir que jamás me dejaste solo, siempre estuviste a mi lado - dije sintiéndome culpable por todas las cosas ofensivas que dije de ella.

Fernanda: - Anakin, no tienes de que disculparte...el Emperador se aprovechó de tu dolor por segunda ocasión para endurecer más tu corazón y así convertirte en lo que él se le antojara, pero ahora lo importante es salvar a Padmé y a tus hijos de sus malas intenciones - asentí pensando - por lo pronto yo tengo una idea de como sacarle ventaja a todo este asunto, pero antes debo decirte que ya conseguí la anulación de tu matrimonio con Padmé - sentí como mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, en parte alegre porque ya podría unirme a ella siendo Anakin, pero por otro lado triste porque no me gustaba la idea de separarme de ella, eso era el conflicto que tenía en la mañana - si, seguramente el Emperador sintió el conflicto que tenías con respecto a ese tema y decidió actuar antes de que lo traicionarás, pero descuida logré destruir todas las máquinas que pensaba utilizar para aniquilarte en tus pesadillas - me sorprendió su velocidad.

Anakin: - ¿En serio? Vaya que eres rápida, pero bueno ahora lo importante es que ya llegó el momento de enfrentarme a su majestad para que deje de amenazarnos tanto a mí como a mi familia - dije seguro de mí mismo.

Fernanda: - (Y que enfrentes tu destino) - Pero antes tienes que ir por alguien en Aldeeran que te va a ayudar en esto - con decir Aldeeran, me hizo recordar ahí estaba Kenobi el jedi que entró a mi casa para llevarse a Padmé, al principio hice un gesto de disgusto por no querer colaborar con los jedis porque quería enfrentar a Sidious solo - Anakin no seas necio y hazme caso - me leyó la mente - si tú te enfrentas solo a Sidious le darás la oportunidad de demostrar que él es más poderoso incluso que tú, aunque es al revés, pero si llevas a este jedi contigo le demostrarás que sus intentos por apoderarse de la galaxia no sirvieron de nada, además es parte de mi plan maestro - al principio, todavía quería insistir en negarme pero después terminé cediendo a sus instrucciones como siempre.

Narrador Padmé:

Desperté en una celda apenas iluminada, me imagino que Anakin estuvo en una celda como ésta pero la diferencia es que yo estaba encadenada a la pared y él estuvo siendo torturado por las ratas y por Sidious; lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que Sidious ya hubiera detectado la energía de mis hijos y me angustiaba lo que pudiera llegar a hacerme o lo que le llegara a hacer a mi Ani, luego se abrió la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Darth Sidious: - Buenos días senadora, espero esté cómoda en su estancia permanente - ¿permanente? No yo no me podía quedar aquí, diablos Anakin tenía razón de estar angustiado esa noche.

Padmé: - ¿Cómo puede ser esto una buena estancia? - dije molesta.

Darth Sidious: - Descuide, mis sirvientes y yo la mantendremos a usted y a su hijo bien atendidos en lo que nace el bebé - dijo sarcásticamente - y más ahora que a su marido no le importa el bienestar de ambos - eso me hizo enfurecer más.

Padmé: - ¡Miente! Anakin no es así, estoy segura de que él va a venir por nosotros en cualquier momento - dije molesta.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Estás tan segura, querida? - dijo tomándome por la barbilla - Porque una buena fuente acaba de informarme que él mandó a alguien para anular su matrimonio contigo - al escuchar eso abrí los ojos incrédula, pero luego pensé que era otra de sus mentiras para hacerme caer.

Padmé: - Eso no es cierto, él jamás haría eso él me ama y yo lo amo a él - dije con los ojos llorosos.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Estás segura de eso? - dijo sínicamente - ¿Quién te dijo que eso no fue parte de mi plan hacer que te amara de todo corazón para después romperte el corazón vilmente? - no le respondí porque el mismo Anakin me dijo que nadie lo obligaba a amarme como él lo hacía y no iba a dejar que me provocara, pero para que me dejara en paz le seguí la corriente pero yo sabía que Anakin vendría por mí en cualquier momento, no sé en cuanto tiempo ni como pero sé que lo hará, jamás perderé la fe en él - Acéptelo senadora, Vader no vendrá nunca porque de no ser así no la hubiera dejado desamparada y ahora con su matrimonio deshecho - con eso salió dejándome sola y de ahí me puse a llorar por la crueldad que emanaba del corazón del Emperador. Pero de repente escuché la voz conocida de una persona que me hizo sonreír.

Fernanda: - No puedo creer la maldad que se genera en el corazón del Emperador - dijo abrazándome para consolarme.

Padmé: - Gracias a la Fuerza que estás aquí - dije agradecida - Fer, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿es cierto que Anakin anuló nuestro matrimonio? - se quedó muda por un momento y me entró un ataque de nervios.

Fernanda: - Lo único que puedo decirte es que Vader acaba de dejarla libre de todo compromiso - me quedé con la boca abierta, entonces quiere decir que lo que me dijo el Emperador era cierto.

Padmé: - ¿Qué pero por qué? Él me dijo que me amaba y yo me entregué a él con toda mi alma - dije enojada - ¿Por qué me hizo eso?

Fernanda: - A ver, capta mi idea Padmé, para empezar si lo hizo fue para que fueras libre de amar a la persona que en realidad amas - eso me confundió más - y... - pero la interrumpí llorando.

Padmé: - Pero yo si yo al que amo es a él, no a otra persona - dije sollozando de tristeza y de coraje - yo se lo dije.

Fernanda: - A ver revisemos de nuevo, recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la casa del Lago ¿no? - y asentí con la cabeza - y ¿te acuerdas cuando te pregunté si amabas a Anakin, verdad? - le respondí que si - ahí está el detalle, tú amas a Anakin no a Darth Vader a pesar de ser una misma persona - me quedé pasmada ante la idea - tus sentimientos son hacia el hombre bueno y generoso que es Anakin, porque lo fuiste conociendo poco a poco durante casi dos semanas pero a Vader lo seguirías viendo como un monstruo por todos los crímenes que cometió en nombre del Emperador - me quedé callada ante su razonamiento, que en parte tenía razón.

Padmé: - Pero todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué anular nuestro matrimonio de esa manera?

Fernanda: - Ay, Padmé, no me digas que todavía no captas el porqué, tú estás casada con Vader no con Anakin y aunque Vader ya dejara de existir el acta no tiene registrado a Anakin como tu esposo sino a Darth Vader, por lo que aunque Anakin decidiera dejar de ser Vader él no podría seguir siendo tu marido porque no está registrado - en eso capté la situación de lo que me decía, por más que amara a Anakin, él como Anakin no es mi esposo sino Vader - ¿ahora entiendes por qué lo hizo?

(Mientras en el trono del Emperador)

Anakin: - Maestro - le llamó arrodillándose cuando Sidious estaba volteado hacia el ventanal.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Lord Vader? No te he pedido que vengas ante mí - dijo enojado.

Anakin: - Lo siento, maestro, pero no hubiera venido de no ser algo urgente - dijo apresurado y ansioso y Sidious sonrió ligeramente porque ya presentía a lo que venía.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Y a qué se debe tu urgencia?

Anakin: - A que hemos venido a derrocarlo, Emperador - dijo serio y Sidious solo rió burlándose.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Hemos?

Obi-Wan: - Así es su excelencia, vinimos los dos a luchar por la justicia que tanto hemos anhelado no sólo nosotros, sino toda la galaxia en general - y ambos sacaron sus sables de luz.

Darth Sidious: - Que cosa más patética mi aprendiz que ahora es un traidor y un pobre jedi de los únicos que quedan contra mi que tengo un poder superior a ustedes - se levantó de su trono - pues que así sea de todos modos al final terminaré con todos ustedes y gobernaré la galaxia sin límites.

Anakin: - No si yo lo impido - en eso los sables de los tres chocaron dando inició a la batalla, los tres movían muy rápido sus sables de luz, no cabía duda de que Anakin y Obi-Wan eran muy hábiles y ágiles al mismo tiempo muchas veces el Emperador intentaba detenerlos con sus rayos sith pero ambos hacían equipo para esquivarlos - su imperio terminó Sidious, ríndase - pero Sidious sólo se burló de él, hasta que Anakin logró desarmarlo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Darth Sidious desapareció.

Obi-Wan: - ¿Se fue? - preguntó impactado.

Anakin: - No lo creo - pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Sidious se le apareció enfrente de él y no pudo defenderse antes de que le clavaran un sable de luz sobre su abdomen y después de un momento sintió como la energía se le desvanecía cayendo al suelo por completo.

(Mientras con Padmé)

Padmé: - ¡ANAKIN! - grité desesperada - Le hicieron algo, está muriendo.

Fernanda: - ¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo sentiste? - asentí asustada - Increíble, tal parece que la fuerza que tienen tus bebés, fluye en ti mientras estás embarazada, jamás había tenido una experiencia como tal - yo estaba muy confundida pero estaba desesperada por ver a mi esposo en este instante.

Padmé: - Bueno como sea, Fer necesito ver a Anakin ahora, no quiero perderlo para siempre, todavía puedo sentir como lo siguen lastimando.

Fernanda: - Está bien, te llevaré con él pero debes tener en cuenta de que estamos hablando del emperador - le dije que no me importaba que quería ir con él y con un chasquido logró liberarme de las cadenas y en eso encendió su comunicador - Capitán Rex, ¿están todos listos?

Capitán Rex: - Sí, general estamos todos en espera de sus órdenes - dijo una voz del otro lado del comunicador.

Fernanda: - Bien, quiero a todos en la sala del trono ya es hora - y colgó la llamada, no dije nada porque salimos corriendo hacia donde estaba mi Ani, desde lo más profundo de mi ser pensé "Ani, resiste por favor, te amo, te necesito, te necesitamos" y en eso pensé en lo que me había dicho Fernanda, Anakin tuvo que romper nuestro matrimonio de Darth Vader porque él me ama como Anakin porque él es Anakin Skywalker no Darth Vader pero en este momento no quería perderlo de ninguna manera.

(De regreso a la sala del trono)

Sidious estaba torturando a ambos tanto a Anakin como a Obi-Wan con sus rayos y ninguno de los dos podía dejar de retorcerse por el dolor y el calor de los rayos.

Darth Sidious: - Este es el castigo por la desobediencia y la traición sobre todo para los hermanos que yo mismo me encargué de separar - ambos alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo y a pesar del dolor se miraron mútuamente y sin poder creerlo se sonrieron al ver que ambos eran hermanos de la misma madre o tal vez del mismo padre, pero eso no importaba ahora ya que los dos estaban juntos. En ese instante, Anakin escuchó la voz de Padmé que se escuchaba a través de los rayos "Anakin, resiste por favor, te amo, te necesito, te necesitamos" y con eso sintió un gran dolor porque se dio cuenta de que le había fallado al amor de su vida que al emplear el odio no lo llevaba a salvar a nadie, sino a un sufrimiento mucho mayor de lo que le decía su maestro.

Anakin: - Obi-Wan... lo...siento mucho - dijo con dificultad y ambos se dieron la mano y lentamente cerraron los ojos cuando ambos escucharon el grito de sus nombres que los llamaban, Anakin de repente se concentró en su lugar feliz que de niño utilizaba cuando se sentía triste y de pronto vio que tanto él como Obi-Wan se encontraban en un lugar blanco y brillante - ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó confundido y se dio cuenta de que todas sus heridas incluso las más recientes y las más antiguas estaban curadas.

Obi-Wan: - No tengo idea, pero ahora no me importa nada porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que...tú y yo somos hermanos Anakin - dijo con los ojos llorosos y Anakin no pudo más que sonreír igual pero en eso ambos vieron la figura lejana de una persona - ¿quién es usted? - preguntó sin poder reconocer la figura.

XX: - Anakin, Obi-Wan - dijo suavemente la voz de una mujer sólo cuando se acercó más es cuando Anakin pudo reconocer la figura.

Anakin: - ¿Mamá? - dijo sin poder resistir el dolor de verla.

Shmi: - Sí Ani, soy yo tu mamá - Anakin no podía verla a los ojos, no después de lo que le hizo - Ani, mi hijo no tengas miedo aquí estoy, tú tampoco tengas miedo Obi-Wan no te preocupes yo les explicaré lo que está pasando.

Anakin: - ¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe, después de lo que te hice? - dijo sin verla a los ojos todavía, Obi-Wan no podía dejar de verlos confundido.

Shmi: - Ani, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa Palpatine se aprovechó de tu inocencia y de tu falta de control de la Fuerza para hacerte sufrir con mi muerte - dijo acariciándole la cara y limpiándole las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro - él quiso cambiar lo que tú ya eras desde el principio a través de manipulaciones y creyó que enseñándote el camino al mal te iba a tener controlado por completo.

Anakin: - No...no entiendo - dijo confundido.

Shmi: - Ani, tú eres el Elegido de la Fuerza, les voy a platicar mi historia - los tres tomaron asiento - yo crecí esclava desde los catorce en Zygeria - pero un día de venta de esclavos pasó un hombre muy apuesto que se enamoró de mí primero y pagó por mi libertad y yo al paso del tiempo me enamoré de él también y tuve un primer hijo con él pero...no pude conservarlo porque llegó un hombre de los Hutts que asesinó a mi primer amor para luego convertirme otra vez en esclava, pero ese tipo quería matar a mi bebé por lo que tuve que huir al principio para salir corriendo del planeta pero vi que me estaban persiguiendo y mientras corría me encontré con una pareja que iba de salida y les rogué que se lo llevaran lejos que lo cuidaran con su vida porque los Hutts querían matarlo por una razón que no conocía y los dos aceptaron con gusto y antes de que me llevaran como prisionera ellos ya habían partido con mi bebé.

Anakin: - Y ¿qué pasó por qué nunca buscaste a ese bebé? - dijo ansioso y al parecer Obi-Wan estaba igual.

Shmi: - Porque los Hutts me mantuvieron esclava durante 10 años y no me dejaban salir ni siquiera a buscarlo - dijo con los ojos llorosos - pero después en ese tiempo volví a quedar embarazada, lo raro es que nadie me había tocado ni siquiera había nadie que se me acercara y a los nueve meses naciste tú mi Ani, cuando llegué aquí fue que comprendí que tú eres hijo de la Fuerza tú fuiste escogido por la misma para salvar a la Galaxia de las atrocidades que hizo el Emperador empezando por haberlos separado.

Ambos: - ¿¡Qué!? - preguntaron los dos impactados.

Shmi: - Sí, Palpatine o Sidious fue el que mandó matar al padre de mi bebé y a mi primer hijo, eso lo descubrí cuando llegué aquí que vi todos los recuerdos de ese monstruo, él mandó matar a mi hijo porque pensó que él era el elegido pero se equivocó por eso tuve que enviarte lejos mi Obi-Wan - Obi-Wan se sorprendió más todavía de lo que le estaba diciendo Shmi - porque no quería que te hicieran daño, de algún modo la Fuerza me guió hasta tus padres adoptivos para salvarte y que pudieras tener una vida mejor - tanto Obi-Wan como Anakin tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas por no poder creer lo ligados que estaban desde el principio.

Obi-Wan: - Entonces lo que me dijeron mis padres fue cierto, tú no me abandonaste sino me salvaste - dijo empezando a llorar - pero ¿cómo sabías que era yo? Si no te dejaron ir a verme - los tres se tomaron de las manos.

Shmi: - Porque...yo les pedí como mi último deseo que me dejaran nombrarte para que cuando pudiera buscarte o al menos oír tu nombre pudiera reconocerte - dijo sollozando acariciando su mejilla - les dije que quería llamarte Obi-Wan e incluso les pregunté cual era su apellido y me dijeron que te ibas a llamar Obi-Wan Kenobi por parte de tu padre adoptivo - Anakin le besó la mano que él tenía no sólo porque la quería sino por lo valiente que había sido su madre desde antes de que él naciera - y cuando vi en las noticias que te habías convertido en un jedi y que ibas de un lado a otro con tu maestro, me sentí tan dichosa de saber que si eras un hombre feliz que mi sacrificio había valido la pena y que tarde o temprano te iba a volver a ver aunque nunca me perdonaras por lo que pasó - en eso Obi-Wan le besó la mano que él tenía y poniéndosela en la mejilla para sentirla.

Obi-Wan: - Siempre quise saber de ti, desde que mis padres me lo contaron siempre quise saber cómo eras, porqué nunca estuviste conmigo pero lo más importante era el de darte las gracias por haberme permitido vivir aunque fuera con otra familia - lloró un poco - ¿mamá? - Shmi y Anakin sonrieron llorando - ¿todavía me quieres? - y se echó a sus piernas para llorar por la alegría de haberla encontrado al fin.

Shmi: - Hijos míos yo siempre los he amado a los dos - y los tres se abrazaron para llorar por la emoción, cuando se calmaron los tres Shmi les dio un beso a los dos, pero Anakin seguía triste por lo que le había hecho a su madre a los nueve - Ani, mi amor, no te sientas culpable por el daño que te hizo ese hombre eras un niño de 9 años tú decisión fue la de cualquiera que no pudiera tener el control.

Anakin: - Es que...no puedo concebir el hecho de que yo...te hubiera lastimado de forma tan desgarradora y lo peor es que cometí crímenes tan atroces en contra de los jedis e incluso de mi propio hermano sin saberlo - no podía verlos a ninguno de los dos por la vergüenza.

Obi-Wan: - Anakin, hermano, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que éramos hermanos e incluso llegamos a pensar en la muerte del otro pero yo te disculpo por todo Anakin - y lo giró para verlo a los ojos - nada me importa más que saber que por fin tengo a mi familia de vuelta - le dio un beso en la cabeza - sobre todo saber que mi hermano menor sabe luchar y dar buenos golpes - ambos rieron un poco.

Shmi: - Además Ani, yo siempre estaba con ustedes jamás los abandoné a pesar de mi muerte, yo estuve con ustedes observando sus caídas, su dolor, sus alegrías e incluso el amor que sienten por otras personas - y dirigió más su mirada hacia Obi-Wan - su dolor por lo que les obligó a hacer el Emperador está perdonado mis hijos porque yo sé que en su corazón hay bondad y que jamás se apagará por ninguna razón - y les dio un beso a ambos en la frente - y ahora es tiempo de que escojan entre quedarse o regresar.

Anakin: - ¿Pues en donde estamos? - preguntó confundido y poniéndose de pie.

Shmi: - Este es un punto intermedio entre la vida y la vida eterna aquí vivimos todos aquéllos que pasamos a una nueva dimensión y los que todavía no nacen - durante un buen rato su madre les pasó explicando lo que es la Fuerza en realidad que no hay ni lado luminoso ni lado oscuro, sino que todo depende de nuestras decisiones y actos para saber que lo que hacemos es del bien o del mal - la Fuerza es todo no hay caminos oscuros ni malos, todo está en nuestra capacidad de decidir en cómo hacer las cosas y una última cosa si deciden regresar, quiero que ambos cambien las reglas del Código jedi, el amor nunca debe prohibirse ante nada porque es la base fundamental para la existencia y sobre todo quiero que amen con todo su corazón hasta que la Fuerza decida traerlos a mi lado ¿lo prometen? - ambos se voltearon a ver decididos.

Anakin: - Lo prometo.

Obi-Wan: - Lo prometo.

Shmi: - Entonces les deseo la mayor felicidad a ambos - y con eso les dio un beso que los transportó de regreso a donde yacían en la sala del trono.


	11. Capítulo 11: El final del Emperador

Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 11: El final del Emperador

Narrador Padmé:

Llegamos a la sala del trono y vimos que tanto Anakin como Obi-Wan estaban tirados en el suelo siendo torturados por los rayos sith del Emperador Palpatine, pero lo que vi fue ya ninguno se movía ni siquiera se quejaban del dolor y yo...no pude evitar que se me salieran unas lágrimas...No, Anakin, no puede estar muerto...No.

Padmé: - ¡Anakin! - grité desesperada pero en ese momento el Emperador se detuvo y me lanzó sus rayos sith pero Fernanda logró evitarlos con su mano y yo corrí hacia mi Ani, quien yacía en el suelo muerto - ¡Eres un monstruo! No entiendo porqué lo mataste si tú lo estabas usando - y me puse a llorar amargamente y Fernanda hizo lo mismo con Obi -Wan.

Darth Sidious: - Desde que la conoció Vader fue un siervo infiel y odio que me reten o que me desobedezcan sobre todo una mujer muy testaruda como usted - dijo volviendo a lanzarme sus rayos pero Fernanda volvió a evitarlos.

Fernanda: - Pues quiere decir que si somos personas que pensamos y no seguimos sólo órdenes de los tiranos como usted - y lo empujó con fuerza.

Darth Sidious: - Creí que había quedado claro el hecho de que no la quería ver de nuevo cerca de Vader otra vez señorita - dijo entredientes - porque ya sabía las consecuencias de esa situación y ya ve lo que sucedió.

Fernanda: - Pues ¿qué cree? Que jamás me aparté de su lado, porque siempre estuve disfrazada de alguien muy importante el cual le era de mucha lealtad, bueno lealtad falsa - y mágicamente ella dio a conocer la imagen con la que se ocultaba Fer mientras estaba aquí.

Darth Sidious: - No...no es posible...¿tú? - dijo impactado, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a mi esposo muerto sin dejar de llorar, yo no quería que se fuera yo sabía que el emperador me mentía con respecto a lo de que me dejó abandonada con mis hijos.

Fernanda: - Así es Lord Sidious estuve oculta todo este tiempo para vigilarlo y espiar todos sus movimientos y lo mejor de todo es que ahora ni su gran ejército lo apoya - dijo sonriendo.

Darth Sidious: - Ja, eso no es posible y ahora por su traición sufrirán el mismo castigo que estos dos esclavos -estuvo a punto de electrocutarnos con sus rayos, pero de repente salió alguien por detrás de él.

Comandante Wolffe: - Yo no haría eso si fuera usted - la cara del Emperador se empalideció todavía más de lo que ya estaba - baje las manos en este instante lord sith.

Darth Sidious: - Eres un traidor al imperio, ¿cómo te atreves a amenazar al fundador de este nuevo gobierno? - dijo molesto volteando a verlo.

Capitán Rex: - Por la misma razón por la que todos estamos aquí - en eso vimos que entró un escuadrón completo de clones armados que apuntaban a Sidious.

Fernanda: - Verá su excelencia - dijo sarcásticamente, pero en eso sentí como una mano tomaba la mía suavemente y cuando volví la mirada me sorprendí de que era Anakin que estaba vivo, tuve que contenerme para no gritar a los cuatro vientos que el amor de mi vida estaba de regreso conmigo. Lo que sí hice fue acercarme lentamente para besarle los labios - desde que me enteré que usted mandó a crear un ejército para la República, sospeché que no era para otra cosa más que para luego destruir a los jedis - hizo una pausa - luego me fui a Kamino discretamente para que no me reconocieran y luego cuando vi la fabricación de los clones con la instalación de los chips inhibidores de la Orden 66, hice un hechizo de anulación de aquélla orden - la cara del Emperador estaba más que molesta por el asombro.

Capitán Rex: - De ahí todos los clones nos enteramos de sus planes diabólicos y todos acordamos en que cuando llegara el día en que usted diera la concesión de llevar a cabo la Orden 66 todos los clones fingiríamos mantener lealtad hacia usted fingiendo matar a todos los jedis que quería, pero en realidad ninguno está muerto - la cara del Emperador empalideció todavía más - y todos ellos nos han ayudado a deshabilitar todas las bases imperiales.

Fernanda: - Ahora por lo que ve usted ya no tiene nada con lo que sustentarse - el Emperador sólo pudo reír ante su comentario.

Darth Sidious: - Ustedes tontos, jamás podrán quitarme todo porque yo soy el Emperador del Imperio Galáctico y... - lo interrumpió otro de los soldados.

Clon: - Querrá decir ex Emperador porque usted ya no es nadie.

Darth Sidious: - ¿Cómo te atreves a retarme? - yo sólo pude comenzar a formar una ligera sonrisa de libertad.

Fernanda: - Porque es verdad, el Senado hace un día votó para quitarlo de su puesto como Emperador, le acabamos de quitar su poderío, su credibilidad y sus propiedades... Se acabó Sidious estás solo y tus queridos segundos al mando y altos rangos ya fueron arrestados y llevados ante un tribunal para ser juzgados - dijo sonriendo y en eso tanto Anakin como Obi-Wan se pusieron de pie y el Emperador se sorprendió del susto, al igual que todos los demás.

Obi-Wan: - Treinta años...- dijo con dificultad y Fer se hizo para atrás para no obstruir el paso - Durante treinta años me separaste de mi familia desgraciado y no sólo de mi hermano sino también de mi verdadera madre.

Fernanda: - Un momento...¿hermanos? - dijo sorprendida.

Anakin: - Así es mi madre tuvo dos hijos mientras era esclava primero tuvo a Obi-Wan y luego a mí - yo no pude dejar de verlos incrédula era increíble que Ani tuviera un hermano.

Obi-Wan: - Y lo peor del caso es que mandó matar primero a mi padre y luego me mandó matar a mí cuando nací - dijo enojado.

Darth Sidious: - Eso no es verdad - dijo sínicamente Sidious - no tienes pruebas de eso.

Obi-Wan: - Se equivoca Sidious, tengo la palabra de mis padres adoptivos que testifican lo que le pasó a nuestra madre y en el tiempo en el que estuvimos muertos vimos a nuestra verdadera madre y nos los contó todo.

Anakin: - Nos dijo que mandaste asesinar a mi hermano porque usted creía que él era el Elegido, pero después de que se fue y no pudo sentir nada creyó que todo se había acabado - Sidious sólo pudo quedarse callado con cara furiosa observándolos a ellos - pero luego sintió otra presencia más poderosa de la fuerza, proveniente de otro ser más joven proveniente de Tattoine el cual al darse cuenta de su error se percató que ese joven era el verdadero Elegido de la Fuerza, yo. Pero deje le digo que la Fuerza no tiene dos lados ni el oscuro ni el luminoso, solo hay una Fuerza y esa lo es todo; la fuerza es vida, es bondad, alegría, odio, voluntad, la fuerza es el amor - y pude ver que Fernanda sonreía de felicidad o al menos satisfecha, porque yo sabía que ella se esforzaba un montón por hacerles ver a los jedis que el amor es mucho más poderoso que cualquier cosa y era verdad.

Darth Sidious: - Veo que jamás iba a lograr domarte, pero ahora ya muy pronto voy a tener lo que necesito para ser invencible y eso será cuando tu hijo se vuelva mi nuevo aprendiz - yo me enojé porque jamás lo iba a permitir.

Anakin: - Jamás lo voy a permitir - cerró sus ojos y se concentró tranquilamente en la Fuerza pero en esta ocasión no quería dejarlo solo y le tomé la mano para unirme a su Fuerza junto con nuestros hijos, cerré mis ojos y sentí como un aire diferente cruzaba por todo mi ser volviendo a Anakin en uno con la Fuerza pero también vi que Obi-Wan se juntaba con nosotros y con eso terminó demostrando su verdadero ser como el Elegido de la Fuerza yo sonreí orgullosa de verlo desarrollado.

Darth Sidious: - Si tú crees que me asustas te equivocas - luego el Emperador intentó atacarlo con sus sables de luz, pero Anakin se movía incluso más rápido que él como si sus movimientos los viera en cámara lenta hasta que en un momento lo venció y le cortó el brazo con el que sostenía su sable de luz rojo y el Emperador cayó al suelo adolorido.

Anakin: - Se acabó Sidious, usted ya no tiene poder sobre nadie, no lo voy a matar aunque debería pero no lo voy a hacer por respeto a mi familia y porque usted no vale la pena porque no me voy a convertir en un monstruo como usted - volteó a vernos y nos sonrió aliviado - pero si le advierto, no quiero que nadie de mi familia vuelva a escuchar su nombre porque si lo hago le prometo que deseará no haber nacido nunca - dijo decidido mi Ani, luego le ofrecí mi mano y me abrazó para luego darme un beso tierno y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos luego vi que el Emperador se ponía de pie furioso.

Fernanda: - ¡Cuidado! - se puso en frente de nosotros y cuando lanzó sus rayos Fernanda los contuvo con su mano y luego generó un hechizo final para lanzarlos de nuevo hacia su origen destruyendo al final al sith más peligroso de la galaxia.

Narrador Anakin:

Después de ver la figura del Emperador caída y quemada por completo pude sentir al fin un alivio por ya no estar ligado a la culpa de mis acciones y de haber sido el aprendiz de un monstruo como ese, porque al fin pude comprender el verdadero significado y poder del amor, ya que recuperé a mi hermano a pesar de no saber quién era y encontré al amor de mi vida en la persona menos esperada la cual fue la persona que más odiaba Sidious y lo mejor de todo es que voy a formar una nueva familia con ella y con ella voy a poder regenerar los daños que causé cuando fui Darth Vader, pero creo que ya es hora de que cumpla mi promesa que le hice, volteé a ver a Fer y asintió sonriendo.

Fernanda: - Obi-Wan, ¿no crees que ya es hora de ir por ella? - se quedó confundido.

Comandante Cody: - General, por favor, ya deje de fingir todos aquí sabemos de lo que habla Fernanda - todos reímos ligeramente.

Obi-Wan: - Bueno ya...no me gusta que me presionen...a..además no sé si en verdad ella siga sintiendo algo por mí - Fer giró sus ojos seria, pero a pesar de no saber nada sobre su vida me arriesgue a darle un consejo.

Anakin: - Bueno hermano, de lo que he aprendido de estar con mi esposa es que si no te arriesgas ahora, luego será tarde para descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la persona que amas - luego puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí para darle ánimos - sobre todo no busques escusas de las cuales luego te puedes arrepentir.

Padmé: - Obi-Wan, yo estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti, desde que los vi juntos la primera vez jamás la había visto más feliz desde que logró hacer que su pueblo se volviera neutral y recobrara la paz que tanto buscaba, pero creo que esa felicidad requiere de tu presencia para estar completa - dijo tomándome de la mano para darle a entender a lo que se refería.

Obi-Wan: - ¡Argg! Está bien, lo haré, el único problema es que ella ya no está en Mandalore y ya no sé donde encontrarla - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Fernanda: - Mmm...esa respuesta creo que te la puede dar la nave que está a punto de salir en el hangar número 32 por el ala este de la estación - todos sonreímos ansiosos por su reacción, luego Obi-Wan aceptó y se fue corriendo con unos soldados que lo iban a llevar hasta allá bueno no sin antes agradecerme por todo lo que hice y que teníamos una conversación pendiente, yo sólo pude asentir sonriendo y luego volteé a ver a Padmé quien me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos que me hechizan, pero me percaté que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Padmé: - Ani, me alegra que estés bien - dijo abrazándome - no soportaba el hecho de que te perdería para siempre sobre todo cuando vi tu cuerpo tirado sin vida - le acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

Anakin: - Estoy bien, mi amor, yo no me puedo ir de esta vida sin haber cumplido mi promesa y menos dejándote sola con nuestros hijos - sonrió alegre y me besó con amor y le correspondí porque me alegraba el hecho de que Sidious no le hizo daño y que a pesar de haber sido unas cuantas horas no me gustaba la idea de estar lejos de ella - lamento no haber podido llegar antes de que mi maest...no, perdón Sidious te hiciera daño - y me acarició la mejilla con cariño.

Padmé: - Anakin, no te culpes por algo que nadie sabía que iba a ocurrir, más bien yo soy la que debe ofrecerte una disculpa por no haberte creído cuando tuviste esa horrible pesadilla - dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho - tenías razón, Palpatine lo único que quería de nosotros era nuestros hijos para convertirlos en sus esclavos, sobre todo después de todas las cosas horribles que dijo sobre... - la interrumpí.

Anakin: - Padmé, yo sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero jamás me atrevería a abandonarte porque tú eres mi razón de ser - subí su cabeza con mi mano y ella sonrió y yo me perdí en sus ojos cafés profundos - junto con nuestros hijos ahora, también admito que no debí exaltarme demasiado cuando... - alguien me interrumpió bruscamente.

Fernanda: - Lamento interrumpir este momento mágico, pero les sugiero que vayan a un lugar mucho más tranquilo que este - admito que tenía razón porque pues la Estrella de la Muerte no es un lugar lo suficientemente romántico como para pedirle que sea mi esposa de nuevo.

Anakin: - Cierto, bueno nosotros vamos a Naboo para disfrutar de un día de tranquilidad después de tanto que hacer - ella asintió riendo y cuando llamamos al ascensor, volteé a verla y ella solo movió los labios diciendo " Qué romántico", yo sólo me apené y giré mis ojos de vergüenza y de ahí nos dirigimos a Naboo a nuestro lugar de amor.

(Llegando a la Casa del Lago)

Padmé: - Anakin, ¿me puedes decir de qué se trata todo este misterio? - preguntó ansiosa y me percaté de que estaba algo nerviosa.

Anakin: - Pues verás, al pasar los días desde que me casé contigo...estuve analizando y me di cuenta de que tú no ibas a ser feliz conmigo siendo Darth Vader, sobre todo después de todos los crímenes que había hecho como aprendiz de Sidious - ella negó con la cabeza.

Padmé: - Anakin, yo te amo con toda mi alma y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti - dijo sonriendo - te prometí que te amaría hasta el final aunque fueras Vader porque yo sé que tú tienes un gran corazón y que lo que hiciste no fue por voluntad propia sino por órdenes de Sidious - me acarició la mejilla con ternura - sobre todo estoy muy orgullosa de poder ser tu esposa y que podamos formar una familia como gente normal - luego le di un beso en la frente abrazándola y luego me arrodillé a la altura de su vientre y besé la zona donde estaban los bebés, luego me puse de pie y se ensanchó mi sonrisa - ¿qué?

Anakin: - Ven - le dije riendo mientras la llevaba a la terraza donde se veía la isla de enfrente y sin que se diera cuenta saqué el anillo que había guardado en mi pantalón.

Padmé: - ¿Qué, qué pasa Anakin? - dijo sonriendo.

Anakin: - ¿Te acuerdas que te prometí que cuando el Emperador fuera derrotado yo me iba a quitar la máscara de Vader para siempre? - ella asintió algo confundida recordando esa noche - pues la razón por la que tuve que anular nuestro matrimonio de Darth Vader con la senadora Amidala es porque yo no quiero seguir siendo Darth Vader y yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo como Anakin Skywalker no como un criminal - vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba con mucha más alegría y se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas - yo te amo como eres de pies a cabeza por tu valentía por haber aceptado casarte conmigo a pesar de haber sido el villano y por lo hermosa que te ves cuando defiendes tus ideales ante toda oposición - me dio un beso tierno y alegre - y yo no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo por nada del Universo sólo porque me permitieras pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado - en eso me arrodillé mientras el Sol se ponía y le mostré el anillo de compromiso y se quedó impactada - Padmé Amidala Naberrie, ¿me harías el maravilloso honor de casarte conmigo, Anakin Skywalker? - ella no dejaba de llorar de la emoción mientras yo le preguntaba y sonreí al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza muy emocionada.

Padmé: - Sí, sí Anakin si acepto convertirme en tu esposa - yo me puse de pie para luego colocarle la sortija con suavidad - si quiero ser la señora de Skywalker sobre todo quiero que mis hijos tengan su apellido de Skywalker, del hombre del que me enamoré profundamente desde que te conocí realmente - ambos reímos y ella se abalanzó hacia mí para luego besarme en los labios con cariño...yo cerré los ojos tranquilamente saboreando cada detalle de sus labios y de su aroma, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y sentí como ella colocaba sus manos sobre mi pecho y luego dirigí mis labios hacia su cuello y con la Fuerza pude sentir que ella lo disfrutaba y que quería más - Ani, quiero que me hagas el amor - escuché mientras besaba su cuello - quiero sentir que nunca me vas a dejar y sentirme protegida entre tus brazos durante la noche - sonreí divertido pero cedí a sus bellos deseos, yo también quería estar con ella porque estuve a punto de perderla para siempre y ahora quiero disfrutar del presente a su lado.

Anakin: Como ordene my lady - dije entusiasmado y ella sonrió algo sonrojada y acto seguido la llevé cargando a nuestra habitación para pasar el resto del día amándonos.

Narrador Obi-Wan:

Los soldados me dejaron en mi planeta natal cerca de mi casa en el bosque y cuando bajé me quedé sorprendido el hecho de porque me habían traído hasta acá.

Clon: - Será mejor que entre general, hay alguien que lo está esperando - luego de eso volteé a ver la casa y sentí una presencia muy familiar y luego empecé a correr hacia a dentro y al entrar al recibidor no encontré a nadie, pero luego vi que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta y pensé que seguramente ella estaba ahí.

Obi-Wan: - ¿Satine? - pregunté ansioso, pero no recibí respuesta por lo que corrí hacia allá y ahí la vi sobre mi balcón que daba vista hacia el lago que tanto me gustaba - Satine - al parecer si me escuchó porque de inmediato volteó a verme sonriendo y ambos nos acercamos corriendo para luego terminar de frente observándonos.

Satine: - Obi-Wan, ¿qué haces aquí, cómo me encontraste? - dijo confundida, pero yo ya no aguantaba de verla tan hermosa que nunca.

Obi-Wan: - Vine a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo - y antes de que pudiera decirme cualquier cosa la besé rápidamente para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba ella para mí. El beso duró bastante ya que al principio le costó trabajo comprenderlo, pero luego ella me correspondió aceptando la realidad de las cosas y luego sentí como ella me rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello - lamento haberme tardado tanto para llegar a esto - dije sonriendo, recuperando el aliento y ella sólo pudo morderse el labio un poco sonriendo.

Satine: - Bueno, yo creo que valió la espera ¿no crees? - ambos reímos pegando nuestras frentes - Y ahora creo que es momento de disfrutarlo de una vez por todas - dijo abrazándome el cuello con ansiedad.

Obi-Wan: - Tienes razón, pero antes tengo que decirte que te amo - por fin lo dije y pude sentir una sensación de alivio - y que eres mi razón de existir ante todas las cosas y no desearía estar en ningún lado si tú no estás conmigo - le dije acariciando su mejilla secándole unas lágrimas que se le habían escurrido.

Satine: - Yo también te amo Obi-Wan, desde el momento en que me auxiliaste hace tantos años - y luego nos besamos apasionadamente para luego comenzar a quitarnos la ropa y acostarnos en la cama y poder amarnos hasta el amanecer.

Obi-Wan: - No tienes idea de cuanto esperé para hacer esto - dije casi sin aliento y nos seguimos amando hasta que el Sol se metió. Cuando eran las dos de la mañana ambos estábamos recostados uno junto al otro cubiertos sólo por las sábanas de mi cama pensando en todo lo hermoso que había ocurrido y luego recordé que Fernanda me había comprado un anillo de compromiso para dárselo cuando fuera el momento indicado - ¿en qué piensas? - le pregunté dándole un beso en la frente.

Satine: - En todo el tiempo que te extrañe después de tu partida en Mandalore la primera vez - me puse serio al pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser de no haberme ido - ese día me hizo ver lo mucho que te amaba y cuanto te necesitaba, ni un solo día dejé de arrepentirme el haberte dejado ir y de haber sido tan cobarde para no decírtelo antes - yo negué con la cabeza.

Obi-Wan: - No...yo fui el tonto que se negó a aceptar lo importante que eras para mí y me dejé guiar más por mi compromiso con la orden y no seguí lo que decía mi corazón - tomé una de sus manos y la puse cerca de mi corazón.

Satine: - Lo sé, pero de no ser por eso ahora no sería el gran héroe que tanto amo - me dio un beso ligero en la mejilla y yo me sonroje un poco por su comentario.

Obi-Wan: - Lo sé, pero ya no quiero vivir otra eternidad más sin ti, de ahora en adelante yo te prometo que voy a esforzarme siempre para hacerte feliz - ella sonrió confundida y yo saqué el anillo que estaba guardando para ella - Satine, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? - ella se quedó perpleja por mi pregunta.

Satine: - ¿Es en serio? - me reí ante su incredulidad - Obi-Wan, no estés jugando con eso porque ese ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida.

Obi-Wan: - No me estoy burlando, esto lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi existencia - ella no dejaba de contemplarme asombrada - llevo toda una vida solo sin nadie con quien compartir lo maravilloso que es vivir y sobre todo quiero que tengamos una hermosa familia, así como mi hermano Anakin - eso la sorprendió más, ella ya sabía que yo estaba buscando a mi familia verdadera.

Satine: - ¿Hermano?...Obi-Wan, ¿eso quiere decir que los encontraste? - yo asentí emocionado, luego ella se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme - Eso es espectacular.

Obi-Wan: - Sí pero más maravilloso si me acompañaras a vivir lo mismo ¿qué dice duquesa? ¿Me acompaña en esta nueva aventura? - y llorando volvió a abrazarme y me dio un beso emocionada.

Satine: - Sí, por supuesto que sí mi querido y apuesto maestro jedi - y yo sonriendo le puse el anillo en el dedo para sellar nuestra promesa de amor.

Obi-Wan: - Olvidaste valiente y audaz - dije para molestarla.

Satine: - Cierra la boca - y así nos la pasamos hasta que amaneció para luego despertar en el final de la guerra.


	12. Capítulo 12: Familia

Star Wars: El amor de Darth Vader

Capítulo 12: La familia que todos esperaban

Narrador Anakin:

Al despertar con los rayos del Sol en Naboo, recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer: Padmé secuestrada, Obi-Wan y yo somos medios hermanos y encontramos en la Fuerza a nuestra madre, el Emperador fue destruido para siempre, Padmé y yo nos comprometimos otra vez, pero ahora como Anakin y Padmé y yo dejé de ser Darth Vader para siempre y así poder vivir con mi familia como siempre lo quise. Ahora pues no me queda más que agradecerle a la Fuerza el haberme permitido ser finalmente feliz con la gente que yo amo, empezando con mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos que me acaba de regalar el don más hermoso que todo hombre pudiera desear.

Anakin: - Gracias - susurré para no despertar a Padmé quien dormía junto a mí desnuda a mi lado,después de haber tenido una noche de amor inolvidable pero creo que si me escuchó porque se despertó lentamente para luego mirarme con esos bellos ojos - buenos días my lady,¿cómo dormiste?

Padmé: - Muy bien - dijo sonriendo - soñé que por fin tú y yo nos casábamos legalmente en frente de todos y que no teníamos que ocultarnos de nada ni de nadie - dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho - estoy muy ansiosa de volver a ser tu esposa Anakin.

Anakin: - Yo igual y dígame usted my lady, ¿para cuándo quiere que sea la fecha de la boda? - al principio sonrió y luego se puso a pensar.

Padmé: - A mí me gustaría lo más pronto posible antes de que se me note la pansa de embarazada - yo reí imaginándome lo hermosa que se vería al llevar cargando a nuestros hijos - Ani, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - yo asentí algo preocupado - ¿cómo es que llegaste a enamorarte de mí, siendo que yo era una mujer fastidiosa y aburrida que no te puede dar la vida llena de aventuras que tanto has querido? Y sobre todo, ¿me vas a querer ahora que parezca toda un elefante gigante? - reí ligeramente ante sus inseguridades, pero luego me puse serio y le tomé la mano poniéndola en mi corazón.

Anakin: - Yo me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi no sólo por ser tan hermosa sino por la forma en que defendiste tus ideales en el momento en que el Emperador te obligó a casarte conmigo y déjame te digo que haberlo hecho ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida porque en ti encontré un alma que lucha y pasiva que tranquiliza mis nervios y juntos acabamos de formar algo maravilloso que nadie nos lo va a poder quitar ni con la amenaza más grande del Universo - sentí como sus lágrimas caían a mi pecho - te prometo que voy a dedicar cada uno de mis días en hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros hijos a pesar de los problemas y tú ante mis ojos siempre vas a ser la mujer más bella del Universo por más que envejezcamos y por más que cambiemos de aspecto.

Padmé: - Te amo, Anakin - dijo susurrando y colocándose a mi altura para luego perderme en sus ojos - eres el amor de mi vida, gracias...gracias por existir - de ahí nos besamos otra vez acostados y nos vestimos después para ir a desayunar y pasar el resto del día acompañados.

Narrador Fernanda:

Pasaron dos semanas, para preparar todas las cosas de la boda de Anakin y de Obi-Wan, las cuales se festejarían el mismo día para que todos pudieran estar presentes, incluso todos los jedis aceptaron la invitación de asistir a la boda. Ambas parejas se veían divinas vestidas de blanco, bueno Padmé era de color más crema porque pues ella ya se había casado una vez, de todos modos, puedo presumir que los cuatro se veían hermosos al cumplir un sueño lleno de aventuras, ahora invitaron a sus familiares y amigos para que los vieran finalmente felices. Lo único malo de esto es que Anakin para pagar su condena por todos los estragos que causó Sidious, será pasar cuatro meses en la prisión de Courusant y eso fue lo más que pude conseguir como concesión de libertad, pero lo bueno es que así finalmente con todos los seguidores de Sidious derrotados, Anakin ya no tendrá que vivir atormentado por haber sido Darth Vader.

Sacerdote: - Ahora haremos los votos de unión matrimonial, para unir a nuestros hermanos en una sola vida - dijo el sacerdote, olvide mencionar que los padrinos fueron, el maestro Yoda, Mace Windu y el sobrino de la Duquesa Satine y las damas de honor fueron la hermana de Satine, Aayla Secura y yo - Obi-Wan Kenobi, ¿aceptas a Satine Kryze como tu prolegítima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - Obi-Wan y Satine estaban felices de por fin consumar su unión que había esperado más de 30 años.

Obi-Wan: - Acepto - dijo seguro y sonriendo.

Sacerdote: - Satine Kryze, ¿aceptas a Obi-Wan Kenobi como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? - Satine estaba demasiado emocionada porque ya había esperado tanto para que llegara este que le costaba ser paciente para disfrutarlo.

Satine: - Sí, acepto - dijo sonriente.

Sacerdote: - Bien, ahora los padrinos pasen a poner los lazos matrimoniales mientras yo hago los votos con la otra pareja - y de inmediato se dirigió con Anakin y Padmé, que ya estaban temblando de los nervios - Anakin Skywalker, ¿aceptas a Padmé Amidala como tu esposa para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - Anakin aceptó más que decidido porque ya había experimentado varias veces la muerte y no sólo propia y ya era momento de que la felicidad llegara por fin a su vida - ¿Y tú Padmé Amidala aceptas a Anakin Skywalker como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? - ella tan emocionada que ya se le habían salido varias lágrimas.

Padmé: - Acepto con todo mi corazón - yo ya estaba con ansias de que ya los unieran de una vez por todas en eso los otros padrinos les colocaron a ambos sus lazos.

Sacerdotes: - Lo que acaba de unir Dios, que no lo separe el hombre nunca - y bendijo ambos lazos - ya hora yo los declaro marido y mujer...pueden besar a las novias - y los cuatro se unieron para siempre en un beso de amor eterno que el señor los mantendría unidos como familia para siempre.

A los dos días Anakin, tuvo que partir a cumplir su sentencia y Padmé regresó a su palacio en Courusant para ayudar a los senadores a restaurar y mejorar los establecimientos de la República.

Padmé: - Ya han pasado dos meses y yo sigo extrañando a Anakin - dijo tocándose el vientre ya expandido - como quisiera que el tiempo se moviera más rápido - yo reí con ella, le había prometido a Padmé que la iba a cuidar en lo que se acababa la condena de Anakin.

Fernanda: - Anakin, va a estar bien Padmé te lo prometo él no se va a ir de este mundo sino es contigo después de ver crecer a sus hijos - le dije para animarla. En eso escuché que Obi-Wan y Satine entraron al palacio.

Obi-Wan: - Vaya se siente diferente entrar a este lugar de la manera apropiada y no como un ladrón - Padmé rió al recordar cuando él había entrado como prófugo de la justicia - oigan tenemos que darles una buena noticia - desde que llegó me di cuenta de que ambos venían más contentos de lo normal.

Satine: - Sí, pero antes ¿cómo sigues Padmé?... Me refiero a primero con lo del embarazo y con lo de Anakin - dijo tomándola de las manos.

Padmé: - Pues con respecto al bebé todo va maravilloso, hasta ahora he llegado a sentir pataditas en el vientre, lo cual me hace sentir que va estar bien - ninguno de los dos sabe que Padmé tiene gemelos, pero en eso veo como Satine voltea a ver a Obi-Wan con una sonrisa pícara - y con lo de Anakin, no hay un sólo día en el que no piense que ya llegó a casa para descansar y disfrutar conmigo cada momento del embarazo pero luego recuerdo que ya muy pronto se acabará todo y que al fin podremos vivir nuestro amor sin límites - mientras ella hablaba con Satine yo me acerqué con Obi-Wan para preguntarle que les pasaba.

Fernanda: - Obi-Wan, soy yo o los veo más felices de lo normal a ti y a Satine - le dije murmurando - ¿qué está pasando?

Obi-Wan: - Todo se sabrá a su tiempo - dijo mordiéndose un poco el labio y yo abrí la boca con sorpresa - pues bueno yo creo tener dos buenas noticias; la primera es que logré hablar con el director de la prisión y me permitió que fueras a visitarlo mañana por la tarde lo único malo es que solo me permitió eso y no logré conseguir que lo vieras más seguido - Padmé puso sus manos sobre su rostro llena de alegría.

Padmé: - ¿Es en serio? - y Obi-Wan asintió sonriendo y Padmé los abrazó a ambos contenta - Muchas gracias, gracias, no tienen idea de lo importante que es eso para mí - dijo llorando.

Obi-Wan: - Bueno se lo debía a mi hermano después de todo, sobre todo ahora que muy pronto va a ser tío - ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas y asombradas por la noticia y a Obi-Wan y Satine se les ensanchó todavía más la sonrisa.

Padmé: - Satine, ¿quiere decir que... - la interrumpió Satine.

Satine: - Sí, estoy embarazada - y todos gritamos y saltamos de la emoción - estoy tan contenta, por fin puedo tener la familia que siempre quise con el hombre que amo - ambos se besaron contentos.

Fernanda: - Aww, qué hermoso, míralo ¿quién diría que algún día te vería así? - Obi-Wan se sonrojó un poco - ¿y cuándo se lo van a decir a Anakin?

Obi-Wan: - Ya el tío Anakin ya está enterado de la noticia y no te imaginas la gran sorpresa que se llevó - dio un suspiro aliviado - pues yo creo que al fin la familia Skywalker ya podrá vivir en paz tranquilamente - dijo abrazando a su esposa y todos concordamos felices.

Narrador Anakin:

Ya pasaron los cuatro meses de mi condena y hoy por fin me dejan salir para poder irme con mi esposa. Ya los nervios me comían la cabeza porque ya tenía ganas de comerme a besos a mi esposa y besarla hasta el amanecer. Luego de unos minutos llegó uno de los clones y me dijo que ya habían llegado por mí.

Clon: - Señor Skywalker, ya lo están esperando en la sala de recepción - hizo un ademán para entregarme mi ropa - esperemos volverlo a ver, pero en otras cosas - reí un poco por su comentario, pero tenía razón espero no volver aquí como prisionero.

Anakin: - Yo también lo espero soldado, le deseo mucha fuerza para aguantar todo lo que pasa aquí - y me agradeció y se fue mientras yo me cambié la ropa para luego encontrarme con mi hermano.

Obi-Wan: - ¿Listo para salir de aquí? - preguntó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Anakin: - Más que listo, con ansias de ver la luz otra vez - en eso salimos de la cárcel y respiré profundamente para gozar de la libertad infinita - ¿Y Padmé?

Obi-Wan: - En seguida la vas a ver, pero no aquí - de inmediato tomamos una nave privada y por fin después de siglos pude manejar mi propia nave.

Anakin: - ¿Y cuál es el destino? - dije ansioso.

Obi-Wan: - Creo que la Fuerza es quien te lo dirá - sonreí y me concentré en la Fuerza para que me guiara a mi destino y luego de unos minutos escribí las coordenadas donde yo sentía que estaba Padmé esperándome.

(Mientras con Padmé)

Estaba en el balcón de la casa del lago mirando hacia la isla que me gustaba ir a nadar mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo, pero mientras lo hacía no dejaba de jugar con sus manos; esa no era una actitud muy común en ella ya que siempre controlaba bien sus nervios como senadora, pero cuando se trataba de su esposo no había forma de calmar sus nervios.

Padmé: - Ay, mis amores ya no aguanto las ansias de volver a ver a su padre y besarlo y disfrutar con él por fin las maravillas de la vida - en eso sintió las pataditas de los niños en su vientre y sintió un gran gozo en su alma al saber que ambos seguían con vida - parece que ustedes también están emocionados porque llegué.

Anakin: - O de que ya llegué - Padmé volteó asustada pero llena de alegría - he vuelto Padmé - y Padmé se dirigió a él corriendo para abrazarlo y él la cargó girando hasta plantarla en el suelo y le dio un beso largo.

Padmé: - Anakin, has vuelto - dijo entre lágrimas de alegría - por fin estoy completa.

Anakin: - Te extrañé demasiado, Padmé, jamás podría haber estado lejos de ti una eternidad - dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Padmé: - Lo sé jamás dejé de pensar en ti ni una sola vez, extrañé todo de ti y por fin vamos a poder de nuestra familia - Anakin le dio un beso en la frente para luego agacharse a la altura de su vientre.

Anakin: - Y ¿cómo están ustedes? - preguntó mientras se sentaron en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

Padmé: - Tranquilo Ani, los niños y yo estamos muy bien, he estado iendo al doctor cada mes y la formación de los niños ha sido normal - dijo acariciándole la mano derecha.

Anakin: - Lo sé pero me hubiera gustado haber estado contigo todo este tiempo para presenciarlo - Padmé cariñosamente le dio un beso para calmarlo.

Padmé: - Pero ahora estás aquí y eres libre, ahora podrás disfrutar todo lo que nos falta por vivir con ellos - se tomaron de la mano - por cierto, he llegado a sentir que ambos han dado de patadas ¿quieres sentir? - él asintió ansioso y puso una mano sobre su vientre al principio no sintió nada, pero antes de que pudiera moverla sintió ambos movimientos - ahí están nuestros hijos Ani.

Anakin: - Lo sé y estoy seguro de que van a ser igual de hermosos al igual que tú - dijo chocando sus frentes - y...¿ya sabes cómo los vamos a llamar?

Padmé: - Bueno si sale un niño yo quiero que se llame Luke - dijo sonriendo - siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

Anakin: - Me parece bien, pero para la niña yo quiero que se llame Leia siempre me hubiera gustado que mi hija se llamara así - así se la pasaron hablando durante toda la noche hasta quedarse dormidos en su habitación.

(Cinco meses después)

Pasaron los meses y por fin llegó el día en que mis hijos llegaron al mundo como predije fueron gemelos un varón y una niña, ambos estábamos muy contentos por la dicha de convertirnos en padres y más porque los jedis decidieron hacerme parte de la Orden de Caballeros jedi y a Padmé la nombraron Suprema Canciller de la Nueva República Galáctica.

Anakin: - Por fin... Puedo gritar al mundo que soy el hombre más feliz de la galaxia porque tengo todo lo que siempre quise mi hermano, paz, tranquilidad, a ti y a mis hijos - dije cuando regresamos del hospital de Naboo hasta nuestra nueva casa mientras observábamos los cuatro la puesta del Sol.

Padmé: - Anakin, ¿me prometes que nunca vas a dejarnos nunca? - preguntó con una bella sonrisa con Leia en sus brazos mientras yo cargaba a Luke que estaba dormido.

Anakin: - Yo le prometo my lady que me voy a esforzar todos los días para hacerlos felices a todos ustedes hasta el día que la muerte nos separe - nos fuimos acercando lentamente.

Padmé: - Te amo, General Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin: - Y yo a ti mi ángel - y nos refugiamos en un beso de amor eterno para vivir felices para siempre.

FIN


End file.
